Pour l'Avenir d'une Galaxie lointaine Tome 2 : Black Shadows
by Lereniel
Summary: Trois ans après les évènements de Yavin IV... L'empire s'acharne avec rage contre la Rébellion qui se retrouve contrainte de se cacher sur des planètes n'offrant pour la plupart pas l'environnement adéquat à la vie. C'est dans ce contexte mouvementé de guerre civile, avec les impériaux aux fesses, que Teran et moi, on replonge au coeur de ce conflit qui ébranle la Galaxie...
1. Prélude

**Hello ! Voilà le deuxième tome ! Bon, j'imagine que les armes que vous tenez avec un air menacant dans les mains, c'est pas pour m'encourager à blablater, alors je vous laisse ça en avant goût et je vous dis bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Salut à tous ! Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Bah oui, Kara ! Oui, celle qui… Comment ça celle qui a foutu le bordel dans toute la Galaxie ?! Nan mais oh ! D'abord, c'était que sur l'Etoile Noire ! T'en foutrais, moi, du bordel… Ah c'était pour déconner ? OK, bah, moi je vais déconner, là !

Hum, bref !

Vu que nous abordons aujourd'hui le deuxième opus des mes mésaventures depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde de fous furieux qu'est cette Galaxie très lointaine, je vous propose un petit débriefing sur les évènements antérieurs à ce que vous allez découvrir dans les chapitres qui suivent, histoire pour ceux qui prennent en route ne soient aussi paumés que je l'ai été… Rajoutez quelques Stormtroopers avec leurs costumes de pingouins, du sang, des tirs de blasters et un combat entre une Alliance Rebelle et un Empire galactique tyrannique, et vous suivrez alors mes traces ! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet qui était de vous résumer en gros ce qui s'est passé (Ca dispense pas les petits nouveaux d'aller lire le premier tome ! Kara ! Désolée, Lereniel, je m'emporte…).

Je cassais les pieds à personne, sur ma petite planète Terre, dans mon système solaire bien tranquille, sans gros méchants mégalos pour essayer de nous asservir et de nous priver de nos droits… Mais apparemment, quelqu'un en a décidé autrement, et un beau jour (bon d'accord, c'était un jour pourri, le jour de mon « anniversaire », précisément), j'ai quitté père et mère pour partir, menton haut et cœur vaillant, vers la gloire et l'aventure !

… Ca le fait pas du tout.

Bon, d'accord, je reprends du début.

Je suis une orpheline. Eh oui ! Une parmi tant d'autres, mais qui était infoutue de se faire le moindre ami sur Terre, à part un barman qui a du se lasser de moi, car il est reparti dans sa Réunion natale en me laissant complètement seule (Le traître !). C'est juste après avoir appris ça que je me suis retrouvée aspirée dans une espèce de portail super bizarre et que j'ai atterri…

Dans Star Wars.

Sur Tatooine, plus exactement, où j'ai fais la rencontre de Teran, rencontre qui fut, je dois l'avouer, plutôt mouvementée, parce que cet abruti était poursuivi par des Stormtroopers pour leur avoir volé une mystérieuse liste ! Je vous jure !

Teran est quelqu'un qui peut être très casse-pieds, mais je suis sûre que vous l'apprécieriez si vous le rencontriez… Passé les premières minutes bien chiantes des présentations… Le seul problème, c'est que quand il m'a offert le gîte dans la ferme qu'il occupait avec sa mère, Tepa, j'ai bêtement avalé cette foutue liste qu'il avait volé. Je vous raconte pas le malaise ! Le pauvre Teran a vraiment cru que j'allais tomber raide morte d'un instant à l'autre, mais la pilule – enfin, la liste – est passée plutôt facilement… Avant de se coincer dans mon estomac ! Raah, ca arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de coup fourré !

Bref, les impériaux ont quand même retrouvé notre trace, ont froidement tué la mère de Teran et devant notre mystérieux silence quant à la localisation de la liste qu'ils cherchaient (Une liste ? Quelle liste ? Nan, je vous assure, vous faites erreur ! Le traiteur spécialisé en mariages, c'est la porte à coté !), on est tous allés faire les fous à bord de l'Etoile Noire ! En gros, eux, ils devaient torturer, et nous, on devait crier. C'était simple, clair et concis…

Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ca nous plaisait pas du tout.

Du coup, on leur a un peu « faussé » compagnie dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cellules (Je crois que l'un des Stormtroopers est toujours castra, d'ailleurs…) et on les a fait joyeusement cavaler en long et en large à travers la station tout en faisant au passage exploser la salle des Archives et faisant ami ami avec des rebelles qui s'étaient également infiltrés à bord pour sauver la magnifique et mirifique princesse Leïa Organa. Il y a avait un jeune de dix neuf ans appelé Luke Skywalker, un contrebandier crâneur nommé Han Solo et une carpette sur pattes pas rasée dont on aurait pu croire qu'elle était le croisement entre un Yorkshire et un ours brun gargantuesque appelé Chewbacca, mais que tout le monde appelle Chewie. Peu après, on a été rejoint par C3-PO, un droïde de protocole un peu coincé et constamment inquiet de couleur dorée et R2-D2, un astrodroïde sans doute dessiné par un alcoolique au vu de sa forme qui ressemblait à celle d'un tonneau de vin rouge, sauf qu'il était bleu. On est sortis de ce guet-apens de justesse, en laissant le mentor de Luke derrière nous, Obiwan Kenobi, un des derniers Jedis de l'Ancienne République, qui fut tué par Dark Vador sous nos yeux. Moi, à cause de la liste, j'ai failli y passer, mais les toubibs de la Rébellions ont fait tout leur possible pour me tirer de là (Eh non, je n'avais pas fumé, les étoiles parlaient ! (Pour plus de précision, se référer au tome un…)). Quand ça a été terminé, Teran m'a demandé si je voulais rejoindre la Rébellion, et moi, comme une grosse trouillarde, je lui ai répondu non… Ma réponse n'avait pas changé quand Leïa et Nou… le général Rieekan sont venus nous voir pour nous dire que la liste que j'avais gobé au risque de ma life était en fait une liste de tous les espions impériaux au sein de la Rébellion ! C'est vous dire à quel point ils y tenaient, les méchants ! Mais tout ça me donnait encore moins envie de les rejoindre et je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : Retrouver mon monde bien morne, mais sans danger ni copains !

En fait, il a fallu que Papy Wan, version astrale, donc en fantôme bien brillant (existe aussi en vert avec des néons qui clignotent, spécial Noël !), vienne me voir dans ma chambre la veille de la cérémonie de récompense pour me faire changer d'avis… Et plus d'une fois je me suis maudite de l'avoir écouté, cette espèce d'ectoplasme mystificateur à deux balles ! Parce que je vous garantis que ma vie, après ça, n'a pas été de tout repos… Surtout quand vous avez votre tête mise à un prix tel que vous avez parfois un joli groupe de chasseurs de primes aux trousses !

Ah, je vous ai pas dis ?

Le commanditaire de cette mise à prix…

Bin, c'est Dark Vador en personne.

Et franchement, ça m'arrange pas du tout !

Bon, allez ! Je vais arrêter de faire du chichi ! Je me suis mise dans cette m**** toute seule, je vais bien pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule !

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'on verra... Gloups !

* * *

**Alors ? Je mets la suite, ou je mets pas la suite ?**


	2. Une boite de nuit Mais très chaude !

**Voui, bon, d'accord, je suis un peu en retard sur ce coup là ! Mais il est là, au moins, ce chapitre ! ^^ *Se baisse pour éviter l'inévitable jet de tomates dans la figure* Bon, OK, c'est bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre AFFREUSEMENT court ! Je poste la suite ce week-end, normalement... ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une boite de nuit… Très chaude, la boite de nuit !

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce bar douteux, perdu à la limite de la Bordure Intérieure de la Galaxie, frisait la débauche et la luxure. Les prostituées de toutes les races et de toutes les espèces dévoilaient leurs formes aguichantes et sensuelles et tentaient d'attraper des poissons naïfs ou en quête d'oubli et de plaisir dans leurs filets à coups d'œillades appuyées et de sourires coquins. L'alcool coulait aussi, pas à flots, mais ce débit là n'était pas très loin. C'était enfumé, bondé et ça sentait un mélange d'odeurs particulièrement désagréables lorsqu'elles étaient assemblées. Fumée, sueur, alcool, parfum féminin, odeur de musc, nourriture, vomi, métal chaud… On pouvait trouver de tout ici.

Soudain, les clients, habitués ou pas, et leurs hôtes dégagèrent rapidement le passage pour laisser entrer deux hommes vêtus d'uniforme gris vert foncé, la tête couverte par une casquette militaire et l'arme à la hanche.

Des officiers impériaux.

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la salle, rapidement couverts par la musique que l'on avait augmenté. Ignorant la réaction que leur arrivée avait provoquée, les deux hommes descendirent les quelques marches et s'avancèrent vers le bar. Autant le premier semblait parfaitement à l'aise, autant le second, plus jeune et moins confiant, paraissait nerveux et tendu.

- Mais enfin, détends toi, Sorres ! , lança le premier en donnant une tape sur les fesses d'une jolie danseuse Twi'leck qui ne put que lui lancer un regard courroucé, On est ici pour se détendre ! Et puis, les esclaves ne vont pas s'enfuir, tu sais…

- On est censé être de garde, Jirad…, grogna le dénommé Sorres en regardant des femmes lui faire des clins d'œil, Il parait que les Rebelles ne sont pas loin…

- Roh, oublie ces abrutis pour une fois ! On voit que tu sors de l'Académie, toi ! Ils vont pas venir ici !

- Je peux vous être utile ? , demanda une sensuelle voix féminine.

Sorres et Jirad se retournèrent pour voir arriver une jeune fille, vêtue apparemment du strict nécessaire, ses cheveux blonds bouclés parsemés de paillettes émeraude scintillant au dessus d'yeux noirs particulièrement envoutants. Elle avait une telle prestance, une telle aura, que toutes les autres filles la laissaient passer apparemment sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jirad ne rata bien sur pas son déhanchement particulièrement hypnotique, mais Sorres restait mal à l'aise. Ils ne devraient pas être ici. Si leur supérieur le découvrait…

- Oui, beauté des étoiles, tu peux être utile, répondit son acolyte en dévorant la danseuse du regard, On a besoin de compagnie agréable, après une journée de boulot…

La fille eut un sourire, puis se pencha en avant, histoire de leur faire profiter de son décolleté élogieux, puis caressa du bout du doigt la joue de Jirad.

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Rihanna.

Jirad laissa échapper un bruit qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un grognement appréciateur et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Rihanna le laissa faire et gloussa lorsqu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Jirad…

- Oh, détends toi, Sorres ! Tiens, va boire un verre au bar et trouves t'en une, de danseuse… Moi, j'ai à faire…

Rihanna lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur que Jirad apprécia moyennement, vu la manière dont il la poussa devant lui. Sorres entendit le rire de la danseuse flotter quelques instants au dessus de la foule, puis plus rien.

Haussant les épaules, il fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir au bar avant d'engager la conversation avec la jolie Twi'leck que Jirad avait agacé…

Ce dernier était trop occupé pour faire encore attention à lui.

Rihanna l'avait attiré vers le coin des chambres, pour ceux qui se trouvaient une partenaire parmi les danseuses et qui voulaient… faire des choses pas très orthodoxes en leur compagnie. Derrière les portes closes retentissaient des gloussements, des soupirs et des voix étouffées.

La danseuse paraissait avoir ses habitudes, car elle l'entraîna vers la chambre du fond, échappant à ses assauts telle une anguille avec force sourires, petits rires et clins d'œil qui le tentaient cruellement.

Finalement, elle poussa les doubles portes en gloussant, portes qu'il referma derrière lui. Dès que les battants furent fermés, Rihanna tourna le loquet et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Là, elle se mit à dessiner des lignes de feu avec ses doigts sur son torse, défaisant son uniforme tandis qu'il cherchait ses lèvres en vain.

- Dis moi, beauté ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce trou ? , demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, prêt à prendre les choses en main car il était las qu'elle le mette ainsi au supplice, Il y a des endroits mieux qu'ici pour toi…

- Tu veux savoir ce que je viens faire ici, mon chou ? , souffla Rihanna en souriant.

Puis elle se pencha et attrapa quelque chose au pied du lit qu'elle plaqua ensuite directement sur la tête de l'impérial.

Un blaster.

Merde.

- Te faire croire que je porte le nom d'une chanteuse, abruti.

* * *

**Euh... C'est une mise en bouche ^^'**

**Ca se passe trois ans après les évènements du 1... Et j'ai pas besoin de préciser qui est Rihanna... (Vous m'aurez compris !)**

**La suite ce week-end !**


	3. J'ai un pote zombie, pervers… et idiot !

**Salut à tous ! Je poste le chapitre suivant parce que... Bah parce que je suis stressée, voilà ! ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai un pote zombie, pervers… et idiot !

J'ai failli le baffer.

Nan, je vous jure !

Parce que là, il m'énervait vraiment !

… Je vous explique.

Après avoir gentiment – et rapidement ! – souhaité bonne nuit à Mossieur Jirad (traduction : je lui ai foutu ma main dans la gueule, comme l'atteste la magnifique marque violacée sur sa pommette…) je me suis empressée d'aller vérifier_ POURQUOI_ cet abruti notoire de Teran n'était pas à son poste comme c'était prévu !

Et là, j'ai cru halluciner.

Nan, mais je rêve ! Je me tapais le costume de danseuse hawaïenne de l'espace, le maquillage, la perruque, les vioques dégueus qui se croient irrésistibles et qui ont les mains/griffes/tentacules (les pires !)/pattes/ trucs un peu trop baladeurs à mon goût, tout ça dans un endroit qui fouette ! …

Et MOSSIEUR Teran ne trouve rien de mieux que de pioncer comme un débile, à baver contre le rideau à l'état douteux au lieu d'être prêt à sauter sur l'officier impérial que j'avais finalement, après de longues heures de surveillance et de planification, réussi à coincer dans un endroit isolé ! Ce dernier, au moins, avait une bonne raison de dormir, lui ! Il était emballé et prêt à l'embarquement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre ronfleur…

Excédée, j'ai pris mon temps, retirant chaussures impossibles à porter plus de cinq minutes, perruque et lentille de contact qui avait teinté mon œil gris en noir le temps de la comédie. Puis j'ai pris mon élan, et j'ai foncé droit sur Teran pour lui coller le plus formidable coup de pied aux fesses de sa vie bien mouvementée depuis qu'il me connaissait.

Teran a eu la réaction que j'attendais avec un sadisme et un plaisir non dissimulé. Il a bondi brusquement en lâchant un bruit qui ressemblait à celui qu'un croisement entre un chihuahua, un gros chat et un tuba wagnérien produirait.

- Debout, espèce de Jawa sous nourri ! , ai-je sifflé, Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé ! Ah, ca fait plaisir de partir en mission avec toi !

- Dé… Désolé, Kara…

Il a grimacé en se frottant le postérieur que j'avais copieusement malmené, puis son regard s'est posé sur bébé-Jirad-pervers qui était avachi sur le lit à moitié défait. Il a froncé les sourcils.

- T'as trop serré les menottes. Tu veux qu'il perde ses mains ?

- Ecoute, joli cœur, si t'avais pas été si occupé à pioncer comme une grosse larve pendant que je me tape tout le boulot, y compris le tien, tu l'aurais attaché toi-même !

- Ouais, mais bon… Et qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? !

- J'en ai marre d'être fringuée comme une pom pom girl qui a fait un séjour prolongé chez des pirates machos shootés au LSD.

Sans écouter ses bégaiements et ses bafouillements, j'ai retiré ce ridicule costume, ne gardant qu'une bande serrée autour de la poitrine et une culotte pour aller dégotter ma combinaison préférée et l'enfiler en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Franchement, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui te déguises ! En mec ou en nana, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre !

Ce n'est qu'en remarquant le manque d'activité chez Teran que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, me fixant avec autant d'élégance et d'intelligence qu'un gros thon rouge tout juste extirpé des flots.

Le pire, c'est qu'il était pas le seul.

Jirad venait de finir sa sieste, apparemment, et me fixait d'un regard où la rage, l'incompréhension, la peur et la convoitise transparaissaient en même temps, ce qui faisait quand même beaucoup. En même temps, parler avec un bâillon, c'est pas super pratique, sans compter que j'y étais pas allée de main morte pour le lui fourrer dans la bouche.

- **EH !** Tonton flingueur ! Tu me le renvoies au pays des bisounours ou bien il va pouvoir me reluquer à loisir pendant encore longtemps ? , ai-je lâché.

- Quoi ? Ah…

Sans vraiment y penser, Teran a redonné un solide coup sur le crâne de Jirad qui est reparti dans les vappes.

Et moi, j'ai donné un coup à Teran.

- Aïeuh ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

- Toi aussi, t'as reluqué.

- Même pas vrai !

- Arrête ! T'es aussi éloquent qu'une blague de carambar !

- Pas vrai ! , a-t-il répété, … Et puis, c'est qui, « Carambar » ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Par pitié, si quelqu'un m'entend, par un pouvoir mystique ou divin, rendez le plus intelligent !

- Allez, on y va, ais-je répondu en l'aidant à embarquer notre colis durement obtenu, Je commences à en avoir marre de cet endroit…

- Je te le fais pas dire… Mais tu me le payeras, pour la baffe !

- Si tu savais le nombre de choses que je dois te payer, depuis trois ans…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Mais ils foutaient quoi, les renforts ? C'est maintenant qu'on avait besoin de décoller, pas dans trois siècles ! Personnellement, j'avais aucune envie de tomber sur des Stormtroopers, pas avec ma dernière mission près de Naboo... J'ai grimacé à ce souvenir en me passant une main sur l'épaule. J'avais encore un peu mal, mais le malheureux soldat qui m'avait tiré dessus n'était plus là pour en parler, lui...

- Toujours rien ? , m'a demandé Teran.

- Nan... Ils attendent la St Glinglin, ou quoi ?

On s'étaient réfugiés derrière des containers vides, près d'une station miteuse dont l'enseigne à moitié éteinte vantait les mérites d'un produit dont j'avais jamais entendu parler. Seule une lumière grésillante venait troubler la pénombre nocturne dont on aurait eu foutrement besoin, à ce instant précis.

Parce que les soldats en patrouille n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, et que si ils tombaient sur deux jeunes armés, traînant vers un vaisseau non immatriculé un homme inconscient qui s'avérait être l'un de leurs officiers, ils allaient se poser des questions... Même s'ils n'étaient pas des cracks ! Alors merci, pour une fois que j'avais une chance de ne pas avoir à courir, j'aurais bien aimé la saisir. Les chasseurs de primes, c'était déjà pas le top, mais comme j'avais réussi à en semer deux autres encore le mois dernier et que depuis, aucun n'était venu me demander si je pouvais venir avec lui (de préférence, à grands coups de blaster, tir paralysants dont j'avais gardé un très mauvais souvenir et autres agréables joujous...), j'avais pris goût à la tranquillité...

- Envoies leur un signal, m'a proposé mon acolyte.

- Et les radars ? On a bien vu qu'il y en avait, sur cette lune...

- On a vraiment le choix et le loisir d'attendre qu'ils se bougent les fesses pour venir nous chercher ? , a-t-il répliqué.

J'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Là, il avait raison, mais ça m'énervait, parce que ça voulait dire que notre présence serait sans doute remarquée. Ces radars étaient, je l'avais remarqué, assez puissants pour capter des ondes radios et autres moyens de communication, histoire que les esclaves qui, par miracle, réussissaient à leur fausser compagnie et qui cherchaient un vaisseau pour quitter les lieux soient repérables vite fait bien fait...

J'aurais que quelques minutes, à peine, pour transmettre le message et les inciter à se bouger les fesses. Et puis, j'allais devoir y aller avec le langage codé, ce qui me fatiguait d'avance...

Et puis merde ! Tant pis pour le langage codé !

En soupirant, j'ai sorti le communicateur de ma poche et j'ai envoyé l'appel. Dans un grésillement, l'image holographique du chef de mission, Taradeo Jedo, est apparue devant moi, avec son air sévère et ses cicatrices. Mon but, avec lui, c'était de lui arracher un sourire. Qu'il montre ses dents aurait suffit à mon bonheur, mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais échoué. Bon, j'avais encore du temps devant moi, mais à chaque fois que je le voyais, je me disais que le manche à balai qu'il avait avalé devait avoir vraiment du mal à sortir...

- Vous attendez qu'on prenne racine, ou qu'on casse la gueule à la prochaine patrouille ? , ais-je sifflé en guise de bonjour.

- "_Capitaine "D"_ ", a-t-il répondu sans prendre en compte mon ton guilleret et agréable, "_Où en êtes vous ?_"

- Paquet récupéré. Depuis une bonne heure.

J'ai failli ajouter, histoire de l'embêter "Par chance, la poste était ouverte !". Mais évidemment, il aurait pas compris...

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au point de rendez vous ?

- "_Il y a une transaction d'esclaves, en ce moment. Passer serait trop dangereux. Vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu..._"

- Attendre ici est tout aussi dangereux, colonel, ai-je lâché en grimaçant sur le "colonel" (qu'est ce que j'avais horreur des appellations militaires !), Mais si vous voulez, on peut aller prendre une chambre à l'hôtel en vous attendant...

- "_Gardez vos sarcasmes pour plus tard, capitaine. Vous et le capitaine Selace attendez ici. Lorsque nous pourrons enfin passer, nous ferons aussi vite que possible. Ne faites rien qui attire l'attention._"

- Si seulement c'était possible..., ai-je répondu devant le communicateur vide.

Jedo avait coupé la communication.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? , a demandé Teran.

- Comment veux tu que je sache ? L'alarme va être enclenchée à tout moment parce que cet espèce d'obsédé du zizi sexuel à été enlevé par de méchants rebelles, et nous, on est coincé ici parce qu'à cause d'une foutue transaction d'esclaves non inclue dans le programme de la soirée, la cavalerie est obligée d'attendre au feu rouge ! Je sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, Teran ! Je suis pas devin !

- Bon, ça va ! T'emballe pas ! Ecoute, on va rester ici sans faire de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent...

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas aussi simple.

Dès que l'alarme serait donnée indiquant la présence de rebelles dans la base, tous les moindres recoins seraient fouillés. Puis, au bout d'un moment, nos noms commenceraient à circuler dans la foule en un éternel murmure, parce que depuis le temps, ça commençait à se savoir que l'enlèvement et la soustraction d'informations, c'étaient notre domaine, à Teran et moi.

Depuis trois ans (bon d'accord, deux ans et demi...) l'Empire voyait des informations censées être classées top secret parvenir aux mains des rebelles et des officiers impériaux disparaître. Oh, ils réapparaissaient, bien sur ! Mais ils étaient incapables de dire quoi que ce soit à leurs supérieurs, si ce n'est qu'avant leur enlèvement, ils avaient rencontré une personne tout à fait charmante, à l'écoute de leurs désirs ou de leurs questions... Ce sera pareil pour l'autre obsédé. Mais bon, des fois, j'en avais marre de me mettre un tutu autour de la taille pour danser la french cancan devant ces messieurs dames afin qu'ils me livrent leurs secrets !

- S'ils se rendent compte qu'on est là. Je te garantis que plus rien ne décollera avant qu'ils nous aient trouvés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? , a répondu Teran, Je t'arrête tout de suite. Il est hors de question qu'on vole à nouveau une navette comme sur Cerea ! On a failli se faire flinguer par notre propre camp !

- Ils avaient qu'à être à l'heure ! J'en avais marre de poirauter et il faisait froid !

- En même temps, t'avais pas pris de tenue de rechange, alors...

- C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Et toi, t'étais pas mieux, d'abord !

- Je préférais être en robe qu'en chanteuse, et je crois que ça m'a mieux réussi, d'ailleurs...

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la chanteuse ? , ai-je lâché d'un ton doucereux et menaçant.

- Elle dit : "Les mains en l'air», a répondu quelqu'un à ma place.

Surpris, on a fait volte face, et là, à cet instant précis, j'aurais volontiers tapé la tête de Jedo contre un mur.

La patrouille était de retour, apparemment...

Un triple merde !

* * *

**...Et on s'arrête lààààààAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! *S'enfuit en courant***

**Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite arrive bientôt !**

**PS : Pour les fans inconditionnels de StarWars, je conseille le film "Fanboys". Hilarité garantie ! XD**


	4. Agents rebelles nuls en maths !

**Donc la suite des emm... euh, des péripéties de nos deux amis ^^ Vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir ? Lisez pour savoir X)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Agents rebelles infiltrés, ou comment ne pas savoir compter et être un héros de guerre !

Ni une, ni deux, Teran a sorti son blaster et a descendu le patrouilleur en chef ainsi qu'un autre de ses acolytes avant que le reste de la patrouille, composée de cinq pingouins, ne puisse réagir.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !

Mais l'avantage n'en reste jamais un vraiment très longtemps. Les survivants ont riposté en faisant feu à leur tour et en reculant peu à peu pour se mettre à l'abri et pouvoir demander des renforts.

Eh, minute, papillon ! Tu vas où là ? J'ai besoin de me défouler !

J'ai bondi par-dessus les caisses de métal et j'ai entrepris de défoncer joyeusement la gueule de ma victime sans prendre la peine de lui enlever son casque. Comment faire ? C'est simple, un bon coup de pied et on en parle plus !

Profitant de mon élan tandis que le soldat faisait un « **ARGH !** » plus qu'approprié pour l'occasion, je me suis jetée sur le suivant qui s'est tout bonnement cassé la figure cul par-dessus tête…

Et là, j'ai fais un truc dont je suis pas fière encore aujourd'hui…

C'est très bête, mais quand je panique, tout peut me passer par la tête, et je peux facilement faire n'importe nawak… Le pauvre Stormtrooper n'a absolument rien compris quand j'ai tout simplement commencé à lui mordre l'avant bras en faisant grincer mes dents sur l'armure ! Mais pourquoi je faisais ça ? Ca me faisait plus mal à moi qu'à lui et ça avait un goût absolument dégueulasse…En plus ça servait strictement à rien, pas vrai ?

Ouais, mais encore une fois, l'adrénaline me fait pas du bien…

Sans commentaires.

Le soldat a crié quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, puis tandis qu'il changeait son arme de main, l'autre étant occupée à participer de manière passive à mon délire complètement débile de zombies et qu'il pointait le canon du méchant blaster sur mon crâne, j'ai enfin recommencé à reconnecter mes neurones.

…

Bon, d'accord, en fait, c'est encore cette voix mystérieuse qui s'est manifestée qui m'a dit d'arrêter mes conneries et de bouger mes fesses fissa si je voulais encore pourrir la vie des impériaux **ET** des rebelles !

Du coup, la victime que j'étais occupée à mâchouiller s'est prise un solide coup de boule qui m'a laissée un peu chancelante tandis qu'il redisait « bonzour ! » à la poussière.

Bon, allez ! Finies les conneries et les bavouilles ! Ca ferait pas bien sur mon image aux yeux des autres, bien que je m'en foute un peu quand même…

Et **BLAM !** J'ai achevé mister mâchouillé d'un placage efficace et rapide avant de me relever et d'essayer en vain de me recoiffer en évitant soigneusement le regard de Teran, qui, évidemment, m'avait vu faire tout mon manège après s'être occupé du dernier soldat…

- Bah quoi ?

- T'es… Pfff ! T'es vraiment bizarre, toi, des fois ! , a-t-il répondu.

- Regardes toi dans une glace avant de parler ! , ai-je répliqué, vexée.

- Il avait bon goût, au moins ?

- La ferme ! C'était une technique de déstabilisation !

- Oh, oui ! Ca marche à merveille !

J'ai eu de nouveau envie de le taper. Pourtant, chuis bouddhiste, d'habitude ! Vive la Paix avec un grand « **P** » !

… Mouais, pas super crédible, je le concède.

- Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi des corps ? , m'a demandé monsieur je-fais-mon-malin-mais-je-vais-me-prendre-une-baff e-vite-fait-bien-fait-dans-les-trois-prochaines-se condes.

J'ai froncé les sourcils avant de me gratter le crâne en me creusant les méninges. Puis j'ai donné un coup avec la crosse de mon blaster que j'avais horreur d'utiliser (Rappelez vous l'épisode de l'Etoile Noire !) dans le container le plus proche, qui a sonné creux. Parfait !

- Tiens, aide moi à ouvrir le plus grand. On va en mettre trois là dedans…

On a poussé vaille que vaille ces messieurs, qui avaient sérieusement besoin d'un régime, quand même, dans leur nouveau dortoir, puis on a refermé difficilement (avec les pieds et les mains qui dépassaient, c'était pas si simple !)et on a ouvert le container suivant.

- Et ces trois là… Ici…

J'ai soudain eu la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié un truc important… Mais quoi ?

Teran, qui commençait déjà à en tirer un par les pieds, m'a regardé d'un air perplexe avant de tirer la tronche, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je venais pas l'aider et que je continuais à regarder dans le vide d'un air horrifié.

- Oh ! Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour ma sieste imprévue de tout à l'heure, mais c'est pas une raison pour me laisser me débrouiller tout seul !

- Teran…

- Et puis, je sais très bien ce que tu va me répondre : « Nan, tu t'es juste contenté de baver sur le rideau ! »… Bah nan ! Et puis…

- Teran…

- Bon, tu viens m'aider ! Il est lourd !

- **TERAN !**

- **QUOI !?**

- … Combien… Combien de pingouins il y avait ?

- Combien de quoi ?

Je lui ai lancé un regard pour le moins assez éloquent pour qu'il arrête de froncer les sourcils et prenne un air inquiet, pensant sans doute que j'avais envie de faire autre chose que répéter.

- Eh, bien, il y en avait un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… six…

Et paf ! Lui aussi s'est figé, puis a lâché les pieds du Stormtrooper qui ont fait un bruit sourd en tapant par terre. Jirad, lui, pestait contre son bâillon qui l'étouffait à moitié, en ayant sans doute marre de se faire assommer à chaque fois.

J'ai eu une terrible envie de me taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. En fait, je l'ai fait, mais contre le container rempli de soldats, prêt à être livré, ce qui m'a un peu remis les idées en place, même si j'aurais quand même continué si Teran m'avait pas arrêté et forcé à me relever.

- On peut pas rester ici, m'a-t-il sorti, Si le dernier est parti chercher des renforts, on est cuits… Faut appeler Jedo, qu'il nous récupère autre part.

- Et où, précisément, mon cher, veux tu qu'il nous récupère ? , ai-je grincé.

On connaissait pas assez les lieux pour trouver vite fait bien fait une autre piste d'atterrissage. Celle-ci était régulièrement utilisée par les Rebelles pour se fournir en matériel parce que le proprio du magasin d'à coté était contre l'Empire… Mais je doutais qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre amical envers l'Alliance, ici…

Bin, il allait falloir trouver une piste d'atterrissage vite fait **MAL** fait alors ! Parce que là, on avait plus le temps.

- Si on se fait prendre, j'ai grommelé en attrapant les jambes de notre prise, Je te jure, sur tout ce que tu veux, même sur le coté fantasque de l'Empereur lui-même, que je vais tuer Jedo ! Hors de question de revoir Vador !

- Commençons déjà par bouger d'ici et ca amoindriras tes chances d'obtenir un rendez vous avec lui !

J'ai poussé un gros soupir exaspéré. Tout ça parce qu'on savait pas compter ! Franchement ! …

- Oh, ce que t'es lourd, l'obsédé ! Le mot « diète », tu connais ?

Une ruade furax m'a répondu. Ah, bin nan ! Apparemment il connaissait pas.

- Kara… Là bas ! , a soufflé Teran en me montrant quelque chose du doigt.

- Quoi ?... Ce hangar ? T'es sûr qu'il est vide ?

- Le mieux, c'est d'aller vérifier, nan ?

Mouais… J'étais un peu sceptique, quand même ! Mais bon ! Avait-on vraiment le choix ?

On était plus très loin, s'efforçant vaille que vaille d'éviter les obstacles comme les pierres, les bouts de métaux et autres, quand l'alarme stridente, criarde et bien stressante s'est mise à hurler dans tous les hauts parleurs des environs.

Bin, ils avaient pas chômés, les impériaux !

Le bruit m'a fait sursauter avec violence, lâchant les jambes de Jirad dont les talons sont allés s'écraser par terre. Le cri de douleur étouffé par son bâillon qu'il a poussé m'a stressé encore plus, déjà que j'étais pas vraiment zen, là…

- Eh, merde ! On fait quoi maintenant, Superman ?

- Sup… Qui ?

- Laisse tomber ! On fait quoi ?

- Je m'occupe de le mettre dans le hangar. Toi, appelle Jedo.

- Mais il est trop lourd pour toi tout seul, ai-je répliqué en secouant la tête.

- Si tu veux qu'on puisse filer, il faut les prévenir maintenant, Kara !

- Au pire, laisse le ici ! Si on est choppés, il sera libre, de toutes façons… Je tiens pas à me faire griller pour lui !

J'ai croisé les bras en affichant un air buté, mais Teran m'a sorti l'excuse du siècle.

- On a pas fait tout ça pour rien, Kara ! Alors je préfère qu'on risque nos vies pour l'emmener avec nous plutôt qu'avoir fait tout ce boulot pour que dalle ! Appelle Jedo !

Et merde ! J'avais horreur qu'il ait raison !

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard, jurant que j'aurais ma revanche tant sur Jirad que sur lui, d'autant plus que le plus gros dudit boulot, c'était moi qui l'avais fait, mais plutôt que de sortir mon communicateur, je me suis penché pour l'aider. Si on devait s'enfuir, pas question que je sois la seule.

Seulement, cette espèce de trou du c ****l de Jirad m'en a pas laissé le temps !

Son pied a jailli et son talon protégé par une botte noire s'est écrasé sur mon visage. La douleur a été vive et assez horrible, j'ai entendu un craquement sinistre et quelque chose de chaud a coulé de mon nez. La violence de son coup m'a fait trébucher en arrière et je suis tombée brusquement sur le dos, tenant mon visage entre mes doigts qui se couvraient déjà de sang tandis que des éclairs de souffrance fusaient jusqu'à l'arrière de mon crâne, me faisant voir trente six chandelles volantes équipées, je sais pas pourquoi, de moteurs à réaction.

Punaise, ce monde me faisait vraiment pas du bien ! Si, si ! C'est comme les étoiles que j'avais… Nan, c'est bon, Lereniel ! Nan, nan ! Je t'assure que le blaster ne sert absolument à rien ! Tu vois, l'autre, il en a pas eu besoin pour me casser le nez ! OK, d'accord, je retourne sur le plateau…

Bref ! Teran a lâché un cri brusque, puis a assommé une fois de plus cet abruti notoire de Jirad qui avait l'air très content de lui (Franchement, je sais pas comment il faisait pour supporter tout ces coups sur la tête !) puis s'est précipité pour voir mon état.

Et je vous jure que j'aurais apprécié cet élan de compassion s'il n'avait pas décidé de se casser la figure sur mon ventre.

Je sais pas si ça vous est arrivé, à vous, de vous prendre un coude dans l'estomac, mais en tout cas, ca fait vachement mal !

- **AAAOOUUhhhh !** , j'ai crié de douleur, un cri qui s'est accentué encore plus lorsque mon cri a résonné contre mon nez abîmé.

Franchement, le résultat était pas discret, discret…

- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolé, Kara !

- Lève doi, bar bidié ! J'en beux blus !

Teran s'est aussitôt exécuté, sentant sans doute que le fait que je ne cherche pas à me venger signifiait que j'étais clairement pas dans mon assiette. Il m'a soulevé de force et j'ai vacillé sur mes jambes avant de me secouer. J'avais les mains pleines de sang et ma combinaison était souillée de vermeil.

Soudain, j'ai vu trouble et un mal de crâne non dû à mon nez cassé m'a vrillé les tempes. J'ai grimacé, et évidemment, j'ai eu encore plus mal au nez après ça, mais je me suis détournée en vitesse pour que Teran, occupé à soulever Jirad tout seul, ne me voie pas.

Une brûlure caractéristique s'est réfugiée derrière mon œil gauche, reliée à mon œil droit, comme si des nerfs hypersensibles avaient décidé de faire de l'accrobranche entre mes deux globes oculaires avec des cordes tressées avec ronces et orties, ou comme si des parasites avaient organisé un joyeux barbecue dans l'endroit le plus incongru de toute la Galaxie.

Ca m'énervait franchement, je dois dire…

Je vous explique, mais en vitesse, parce qu'on avait pas beaucoup de temps, alors…

Vous vous rappelez cette espèce de crise bizarre qui m'avait prise lorsque je m'étais réveillée après mon opération, sur la lune de Yavin IV ? Ouais, quand j'avais vu les étoiles pipelettes et tout… Ce jour là, j'avais failli tuer tout le monde autour de moi, y compris Teran, à qui j'avais demandé de me tuer aussi (ouais, je sais, j'avais un grain… Ou autre chose…), puis une présence m'avait calmée, rassurée, et je m'étais tout bonnement évanouie, parce que, mine de rien, ca fatigue, ce genre de crise…

Et bien, parlons de ces crises.

En trois ans, elles n'avaient pas disparu, se contentant néanmoins de piques de temps à autres, que j'arrivais à présent à contrôler… Mais elles se faisaient plus présentes et plus pressantes, ces temps ci, surtout lorsque j'avais mal, peur ou que j'étais particulièrement hargneuse.

Génial, j'avais pas besoin de crise de folie en plus de mes sautes d'humeurs, merci bien !

- Kara ! Grouille, bordel ! On a pas que ça à foutre ! …T'es sûre que tu t'es pas cognée la tête en tombant ?

- Nan… Juste bon bauvre dez qui avait rien demandé à bersonne ! Et c'est l'audre qui m'a fait bal ! Bunaise !

Je me suis retenue de lui rendre son foutu coup de pied (C'est fou comme je me retiens ce soir !), puis je me suis figée en voyant l'affligeant spectacle derrière Teran.

Ce dernier a paru comprendre lorsque j'ai levé les mains en l'air en fronçant les sourcils, le bas de mon visage couvert de sang. Il a pris un air complètement blasé qui m'aurait bien fait rigoler dans d'autres conditions si… Bin, si on avait pas été dans ces conditions, il a laissé tomber Jirad par terre sans aucune délicatesse ni élégance et a levé les mains en l'air à son tour…

Nan, parce que j'imaginais bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'une dizaine de soldats pointaient des armes prêtes à faire feu sur vous.

Bon, d'accord, c'était des flingues à tir paralysants, mais comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut, j'ai horreur de ces bidules ! Je vous raconte pas le mal de crâne que vous vous coltinez après pendant au moins… allez, une bonne demi journée ! A croire que vous avez organisé un concours de beuverie contre un wookie et que vous auriez gagné à grande peine ! Mais comme on s'écarte légèrement du sujet et que Lereniel me regarde d'un air particulièrement assassin en tapotant le manche de son sabre laser, on va s'arrêter là…

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative d'enlèvement envers un officier impérial et actes de rébellion envers les forces de l'ordre, a déclaré le sergent de tête.

Super ! On était pas au courant ! La prochaine, apprends nous un truc qu'on ne sait pas, tronche de cake !

- Retirez leur leurs armes, a-t-il continué, apparemment fier de s'écouter parler.

- Ah mais oui, mais nan, ai-je répondu, Je tiens beaucoup à mon blaster. Il me vient de ma grand-mère…

- La ferme ! Suivez nous sans résistance !

Un son étrange, que Teran et moi, on a néanmoins reconnu, s'est alors mis à faire vibrer l'air autour de nous. J'ai eu un très mauvais sourire, qui était apparemment contagieux, puisque Teran m'a copié.

- Désolé, les gars ! Si vous voulez un rendez vous, va falloir attendre ! **A TERRE !**

Teran m'a imité et s'est laissé tomber par terre tandis que le « Sorsha », notre chère petite navette rebelle furtive, faisait feu sur les soldats agglutinés autour de nous, créant une débandade qui aurait rendu jalouse l'ensemble des basses cours du monde entier.

Sauvés par le gong ! Et franchement, il était moins une !

* * *

**Voui, un petit clin d'oeil à Iron Man dans Avengers... ;) A vous de me dire lequel !**

**La suite ou pas la suite ? ^^**


	5. Nan ! Pas les piqures !

**Chapter 5 ! ^^**

* * *

J'aime pas les militaires, les piqûres et surtout, surtout, je suis très rancunière !

- Vous étiez censés nous attendre !

- Vous m'excuserez si on pouvait pas attendre le bus au même endroit que nos copains les impériaux ! Vous avez essayé de récupérer des cadavres ambulants ?

- Vos sarcasmes sont encore pires lorsque vous êtes blessée, capitaine…

- Mais je vais très bien !

- Et votre nez plein de sang, c'est pour adoucir la peau de votre visage ?

Qu'il m'énervait, mais qu'il m'énervait ! Mieux, j'ai pas peur de le dire, il me faisait royalement chier ! Raaah, je sais que c'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, mais des fois ca soulage !

Teran, qui marchait à coté de moi, n'a rien dit, et je l'imaginait très bien en train de soupirer intérieurement devant la énième dispute à laquelle il assistait entre Jedo et moi. Mais c'était pas ça qui m'intéressait maintenant.

Mon supérieur (et j'estimais qu'il n'était supérieur qu'en taille, fait déjà bien assez enquiquinant à mon goût…) n'avait certainement pas perdu son temps pour nous engueuler. Il nous était tombé dessus sitôt qu'on avait réussi à embarquer sur le « Sorsha » en emmenant Jirad (encore assommé. Ca vous étonne ?). Personnellement, j'étais plus que contente de plus avoir à le supporter, pour l'instant du moins. Mon nez me faisait encore très mal, même si je pouvais parler de nouveau à peu près normalement, et j'étais sure que ça risquait de créer une rancune très tenace de ma part à son égard.

Et comme c'est moi qui devais l'interroger… Hin hin !

Jedo s'est arrêté devant l'un des ordinateurs du poste de pilotage.

- Allez vous faire soigner, D. … Vous n'êtes vraiment pas présentable.

- Mais je vous emm…

Teran s'est empressé de me plaquer sa main sur ma bouche, histoire qu'on finisse pas punis pour manque de respect envers un officier supérieur. Jedo n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser, néanmoins, à moins qu'il soit vraiment idiot pour ne rien avoir remarqué.

Mes yeux auraient pu tuer quelqu'un facilement si j'avais eu des bazookas à leur place, mais comme c'était pas le cas, je me suis contentée de le regarder très très méchamment tandis que Teran devait presque me tirer jusqu'au secteur médical de premiers soins du vaisseau.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour devoir subir un type pareil ? , ai-je fulminé en me laissant tomber sur le lit d'observation.

- …Euh…

- Laisse tomber…

J'ai grincé des dents lorsque le droïde médical a commencé à poser ses pattes métalliques sur mon nez, tandis qu'un autre s'occupait de préparer une dose à injection au Bacta.

Super ! J'avais le nez cassé, je m'étais encore fais engueuler par Jedo, et en plus on m'ajoutait le Bacta ! J'en avais vraiment un mauvais souvenir, de ce truc… Visqueux, dégueu et gluant… Yerk !

- Teran, ai-je continué en déglutissant difficilement tandis que ma phobie des piqûres se pointait avec un grand sourire sadique et que mon cœur accélérait douloureusement, … Euh… Tu… Tu veux bien… ?

- Quoi ? Ah, oui…

Il s'est appuyé de toutes ses forces sur mes épaules, histoire d'éviter que je refasse le coup de me lever et de faire une crise d'hystérie comme il m'était arrivé de le faire il y a déjà plusieurs mois, quand on avait commencé le boulot sous les ordres de Jedo, en fait… En voyant la grosse injection destinée à mon épaule, j'avais vu rouge et j'avais pété les plombs en renversant tous les appareils qui n'étaient pas fixés au sol, ainsi que ceux qui avaient essayé en vain de me calmer. Teran s'en était tiré avec une inconscience d'une bonne demi journée parce qu'il s'était reçu un morceau du droïde sur la tempe… J'espérais juste que ce serait pas le cas aujourd'hui, mais j'en doutais quand même un peu, au fond.

En tous cas, je peux vous assurer d'une chose. Le cri que j'ai finalement poussé lorsqu'on m'a injecté l'horreur gluante a été parfaitement audible jusqu'aux cellules, aux derniers niveaux du vaisseau, et je suis certaine qu'il a réveillé notre invité forcé…

- **AAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEUUUUHHHHH !**

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Ils voulaient me tuer !

Ils voulaient vraiment ma mort, pas vrai ? Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Parce que non seulement ils m'ont fait peur avec leur seringue de sadique digne des pires films d'horreur, mais en plus, c'était directement dans le nez qu'ils me l'ont fait rentrer ! Mais le pire, c'était que la douleur n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire… qu'empirer ! Ouais, vous m'avez entendu ! Ca a empiré ! Punaise, franchement, des fois on se demande à quoi ca sert !

Après ma petite séance de torture, les droïdes, assez méfiants du fait que mon cri ait failli leur griller les circuits (je m'inquiétais plus pour ceux de Teran. Mon dernier hurlement venait de le faire tomber par terre, paralysé et les oreilles rouges…), ont trouvé le truc qui me taperait bien la honte devant les autres : une prothèse !

En métal, très kitsch, donc ! Ils me l'ont fixé sur mon pauvre nez je sais pas comment, expliquant qu'elle permettrait à la structure de mon nez de rester droite le temps que le Bacta qu'ils m'avaient injecté agisse et répare les dégâts. Je devais la garder trois jours, en plus ! Génial !

- Teran…

- …

- Teran !

- Gnééé ?

- Ramène toi. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller voir l'obsédé au quartier de détention…

- Ouais… j'arrive. Tu sais que t'es capable de faire le cri qui paralyse ?

- C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas les piqûres.

- Dis plutôt que t'en as peur…

- Pas vrai !

Teran a du me courir après pour me rattraper tellement je marchais vite. Tant que je m'éloignais de ce bloc médical de malheur, tout était bon !

Les rares personnes qu'on a croisé dans les étroits couloirs du vaisseau vibrant sous l'action de l'hyper espace nous ont salué avec politesse avant de s'éclipser fissa, parce qu'ils avaient appris à voir quand j'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter… Et oui, j'étais connu pour mes changements d'humeur… explosifs !

- Kara… Je crois que tu devrais surtout aller te reposer.

- Mais je vais très bien !

- Nan, on va pas bien quand on a du Bacta dans le pif parce qu'un mec qui pèse deux fois plus lourd que toi t'a foutu un coup de pied dedans.

J'ai soupiré.

- Alors je fais quoi ? Il faut qu'on aille l'interroger !

- Toi, tu vas te reposer. Jirad va pas s'enfuir maintenant. T'as tout le temps pour pouvoir… euh… mettre les choses au point avec lui.

- … Mouais… Mais 'tention ! Hors de question que t'ailles le voir sans moi !

- Je suis pas assez fou pour faire un truc aussi suicidaire, m'a-t-il rassuré.

J'ai lâché mon sourire « spécial Kara », puis j'ai pris congé de sa gracieuse personne et je suis allée s'échouer comme une grosse moule (Si, si ! Les moules peuvent s'échouer ! A moins que ce soit les huîtres…) sur ma couchette, dans ma cabine, histoire de plus penser à rien, parce que, mine de rien, Teran avait pas tort. Maintenant que j'étais allongée, la tête dans mon oreiller, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais plus jamais lever l'ombre de la dernière phalange de mon petit orteil du pied gauche de ma misérable vie.

Pourtant, on dirait qu'il y en avait qui ne comprenaient rien à ladite vie.

- « Capitaine D. , Capitaine Selace, vous êtes attendus sur le pont immédiatement. Je répète… »

- Punaise… Bon ca va ! Chuis pas sourde !

Comme en réponse à mon cri, le seul truc en verre qui se trouvait dans la pièce, à savoir le verre de la lampe qui, pour une fois, n'était pas qu'en néon, s'est brusquement fêlé. J'ai sursauté avant de fixer les dégâts avec un regard un peu vitreux.

Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passait ?

C'était pas la première fois que des trucs un peu fragiles comme le verre ou des métaux légers faisaient ce coup là en ma présence. La pire fois, ca avait été l'an dernier, quand je m'étais fais passer un horrible savon pour une faute que j'avais pas commise. Je me rappelais juste avoir été foutrement en rogne, ce jour là, et comme on était dans une galerie d'art spécialisée dans les trucs un peu fragiles (genre ze-suis-zentil-tout-mimi…), bin, les trucs fragiles… Il y en avait plus eu beaucoup à la fin.

Je vous épargne les détails, d'autant plus que ça a attiré les Stormtroopers, et que je me suis faite encore plus engueuler à cause de ce dernier point… Bref, c'était pas mon jour.

En maudissant Jirad, Jedo, ma vie pourrie et, allez savoir pourquoi, le manque flagrant de frites dans cet univers (il allait vraiment falloir que je leur donne la recette, un jour…) Je me suis arrachée à mon lit tout à coup si confortable et attirant et, je l'avoue, j'ai franchement eu envie de tout envoyer en l'air et de me reliquéfier dessus… Mais bon, j'étais polie (un minimum, au moins) et je suis sortie en traînant les pieds.

En passant, j'ai foudroyé Teran du regard lorsqu'il m'a rejoint avant d'arriver sur le pont de commandement, et j'ai bien senti qu'il évitait mon regard. Ah, il m'avait dit d'aller me reposer, hein ? C'était réussi, tiens !

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème, maintenant ? , ai-je lâché en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil vide, au poste de pilotage.

Jedo se tenait devant le tableau de bord, ce qui me gênait parce qu'en hyper espace, bin y'avait pas d'espace. Juste un tunnel d'un bleu électrique éclatant qui vous agressait horriblement les yeux. Et comme Jedo avait eu la super idée de se mettre devant, bin on était obligé de voir le tunnel de lumière pour le regarder, ce qui nous faisait plisser des yeux (Chuis sûre qu'il a fait exprès ! Ha, je me vengerais !).

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pris sur votre temps de repos, a-t-il déclaré comme si on prenait le thé.

Ha ha ! Il était drôle ! Je m'étais vu dans une vitre en venant, et j'avais les yeux qui rayaient presque le parquet. C'était pas des cernes que j'avais, c'était des containers ! Et Teran était pas vraiment mieux, même si lui avait récupéré un peu de sommeil dans la boite de nuit en couvrant le rideau de bave… C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que, trop occupés à surveiller notre cible pour pouvoir l'intercepter, on avait pas dormi pendant au moins un jour et demi ! Pas étonnant qu'on traîne des pieds, par ici !

- Bon, accouchez…, ai-je soupiré, J'ai du sommeil en retard et ca se presse au portillon…

Jedo m'a fusillé du regard. Ah ! Enfin une réaction autre que son habituel air stoïque ! Victory !

- Euh… Kara ? , est intervenu Teran, … Je crois que tu devrais laisser le colonel parler…

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel (enfin, au plafond de métal), mais je me suis tue. J'étais pas assez folle pour m'engager à ce point sur le chemin de l'insolence (Ah bon ? J'ai failli l'insulter tout à l'heure ? Nan, nan, vous devez faire erreur !).

- Donc, je disais, a continué Jedo, Que j'ai reçu de nouveaux ordres vous concernant…

J'ai laissé ma tête partir en arrière et j'ai lâché un grognement fatigué. J'en avais maaaaaaarre ! Qu'on en finisse, j'avais pas envie d'entendre des discours enquiquinants et interminables de la part des divines instances supérieures de l'Alliance rebelle sur tel ou tel rapport mal rempli ou encore une remontrance sur le résultat obtenu lors d'un travail, parce que c'était pas eux qui faisaient le sale boulot !

- Dorénavant, vous n'êtes plus sous ma juridiction.

_Sboing !_ J'ai redressé la tête comme si elle avait été sur un ressort, n'en croyant pas mes misérables oreilles. « Plus sous sa juridiction » ? J'avais pas rêvé éveillée, il avait bien dit ça ?

Ce qui voulait dire que…

- Attendez, il se passe quoi, là ? , a demandé Teran avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question moi-même, Vous voulez dire que nous allons assurer sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jedo a haussé les épaules.

- Vous êtes envoyés en bordure extérieure. Vous êtes devenus bien trop reconnaissables ici et le prix sur vos têtes vient encore d'être augmenté par l'Empire… Le conseil a estimé qu'au vu de votre importance tant pour votre travail que pour le symbole que vous incarnez, vous deviez être éloignés quelques temps de la Bordure Intérieure… On vous envoie dans une des bases de la Bordure Extérieure…

- Génial ! Là, on va vraiment s'emmerder ! , ai-je râlé en me rengonçant dans mon fauteuil (bon d'accord, c'était pas le mien, mais j'y étais, et j'étais pas prête à en sortir, à moins que vous n'ayez une scie sauteuse ou je ne sais quel autre instrument de la mort qui tue !).

- Et où allons nous ? , a demandé Teran tandis que je leur tournais le dos en grommelant.

- Sur la planète Hoth…

- Ah…

- C'est où ça, encore ? , ai-je demandé d'une voix étouffée.

- C'est en Bordure Extérieure, à l'extrême opposé de Yavin. C'est une planète de neige et de glaces.

- Je sais pas faire du ski !

- C'est quoi le « ski » ?

- Ignare…

- Mais je croyais que Hoth n'était pas adéquat à la vie…

- Un groupe a réussi à s'y établir. Leur base secrète est bien cachée. Vous y serez en sécurité, là bas…

J'ai continué à les écouter à moitié. J'en avais ras le bol. On allait encore être coincés dans un trou complètement paumé jusqu'à ce qu'on se rappelle de nous ! D'accord, j'avais demandé un peu de tranquillité, mais là, fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, quand même ! En plus, c'est vrai, j'avais jamais appris à skier !

Et Teran qui continuait à se taper la discut avec Jedo !

- Donc on recevra pas de mission de notre domaine d'expertise, là bas ?

- Pas que je sache, à moins que le commandant Skywalker ait la fantaisie de vous faire travailler à enlever des impériaux… Mais je doute que vous en trouviez beaucoup…

D'un bond, je me suis jetée sur Jedo qui a failli se casser la figure sur Karl, le pilote. Il nous a jeté un regard agacé, mais je m'en foutais comme de mon premier bavoir et j'ai commencé à secouer mon supérieur comme un prunier.

- Skywalker ? Vous avez bien dis Skywalker ?

- Kara ! , est intervenu Teran avant que le colonel ne tourne définitivement de l'œil.

Il nous a séparés et s'est assuré que Jedo allait bien pendant que j'exécutais une danse de la joie improvisée. Oh, yes ! J'avais changé d'avis ! Un changement de juridiction, c'était pas si nul, finalement ! Parce que qui disait Skywalker disait Luke, et qui disait Luke disait la princesse Leïa (et ses deux servantes un peu trop obsédées par mes cheveux, mais ça, on va placer ca dans les cas « rien n'est parfait ! »), Han Solo avec qui j'adorais faire la course et surtout… Chewbacca ! Ma peluche ambulante ! Bon, d'accord, il avait parfois besoin d'un bon bain et d'une sérieuse coupe, mais au moins, avec lui, les jeux de société de cette Galaxie devenaient tout de suite bien plus intéressants ! Surtout quand je gagnais, en fait… Niarf !

Jedo s'est secoué (comme si j'en avais pas assez fait il y a quelques secondes !) et j'ai senti qu'il se retenait très très fort de ne pas hurler une cochonnerie à mon égard qui m'aurait fait dresser tous mes cheveux sur la tête. Mais maintenant, je m'en fichais comme une guigne, parce que j'aurais plus à revoir sa tête avant un bout de temps. Il finissait franchement par me faire déprimer, à force !

- Quand partons nous ?

- Arrêtez déjà de danser et peut être alors serais-je d'humeur à vous répondre, si vous ne réessayez pas de m'étrangler d'ici là…

Je me suis figée, droite comme un piquet, comme si j'avais été faite en marbre. Teran m'a regardé avec de grands yeux ronds, puis a secoué la tête d'un air blasé. Il perdait rien pour attendre, celui là ! Hoth était une planète de neige, pas vrai ?

Hin hin…

- Vous partez immédiatement, en fait. A partir de maintenant, votre responsabilité ne dépend plus de moi. Nous allons juste nous rendre au vaisseau mère et, de là, vous prendrez une navette furtive autoguidée qui vous conduira à votre nouveau poste d'opérations. Allez préparer vos affaires. Aucun retard n'est toléré…

Eh oh ! On est plus des gamins, non plus ! Y'a marqué dix sept ans pile poil sur mon front, nan ? Teran, c'est encore mieux : lui a eu dix huit ans très récemment.

Trois ans qu'on a intégré la Rébellion contre l'Empire.

Trois ans que j'ai débarqué ici…

Sentant bien qu'on allait pas se revoir avant un bon bout de temps et que j'avais quand même pas envie que le mot « insolence » apparaisse sur mon dossier (même si j'étais persuadée que c'était le cas depuis longtemps…), je me suis mise au garde à vous pour la première fois de ma vie (et, je l'espérais, la dernière) et j'ai salué Jedo comme il se devait. Et là, je vous jure sur tout ce que vous voulez, mais il m'a lâché le sourire que j'avais cherché à faire naître chez lui depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu. Bon, il était un peu riquiqui, mais ca restait un sourire, et donc une victoire.

Quand on est sorti de la salle, j'ai eu soudain une inspiration et j'ai planté Teran là pour me mettre à courir dans les coursives, avec ma destination bien en tête. M'enfin quand je dis que je l'ai planté là… Il m'a suivi en me courant après, si bien qu'il y avait deux zozos qui crapahutaient de long en large dans le « Sorsha », et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au petit niveau des cellules, occupée en ce moment par un seul invité : Jirad.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de sa « chambre », il a levé la tête et m'a adressé un rictus en voyant l'état de mon nez depuis la table où on l'avait incité à s'asseoir en attendant que quelqu'un vienne l'interroger. Ca aurait du être Teran ou moi, d'ailleurs, mais comme on avait pas le temps et que je savais que je le reverrais plus…

Parlons en de mon nez, d'ailleurs !

Je lui ai renvoyé un grand sourire éclatant, histoire de déstabiliser cet abruti d'impérial et même si ça me faisait mal, j'ai eu la satisfaction de voir son rictus se faner légèrement.

Oh, puis j'ai été sympa, moi ! Je l'ai gardé, le sourire, lorsqu'il s'est pris mon front en plein dans les dents. Le coup a été tellement violent qu'il en est tombé de sa chaise et m'a regardé comme si j'étais l'empereur en personne ! Puis je me suis penchée et je lui ai tiré la joue comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant.

- Tu vois que c'est pas bien de taper les filles !

Je crois qu'il m'a vraiment prise pour une folle, mais j'en avais vraiment rien à foutre. J'en avais terminé ici ! Je pouvais partir l'âme en paix…

Faut pas me chercher non plus !

* * *

**Verdict ? ;)**


	6. Y'a que moi pour rêver comme ça !

**Chapitre encore une fois bien débile en vue ! X3 M'enfin, je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Que faire dans une navette autoguidée ? Rien, à part s'emmerder et faire des rêves ultra zarbis !

- On peut pas aller plus vite ?

- Nan, c'est autoguidé, Kara.

- Mais y'a bien un bouton pour accélérer…

- Mais on peut pas aller plus vite en vitesse lumière, à la fin !

Je me suis laissée tomber sur mon nouveau fief, c'est-à-dire le fauteuil du copilote parce que Teran avait colonisé l'autre. J'en avais marre des vaisseaux. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on se pose, parce que ça faisait au moins trois heures qu'on poirautait là dedans, et que le voyage n'avait même pas l'air d'être terminé.

- Bon… Puisqu'on est coincé ici jusqu'à l'arrivée… Tu veux pas qu'on aille se faire une partie d'échecs ?

Je vous explique. Nan, officiellement, les échecs n'existaient pas ici, mais comme Teran et Chewie m'avaient appris à jouer à tous les jeux qu'ils connaissaient (j'étais devenue quasi-imbattable aux jeux d'argent grâce à mon Yorkshire XXXL…), bin, je me suis dis, pourquoi moi, je leur apprendrais pas à jouer aux jeux de mon monde ?

Pour le plateau et les pièces, c'était pas super compliqué à réaliser, et comme j'aimais bien bricoler et que, sans me vanter, je me débrouillais pas trop mal dans ce domaine, j'en avais crée un en… allez, on va être gentil, deux jours (une fois que j'ai arrêté de balancer les pièces partout dans la cabine parce que je les trouvais ratées…). Nan, le plus dur, ca été d'apprendre les règles à Teran.

C'est dingue, comment il faisait à l'école ? Sa tête, je vous jure, est plus dure que tous les plus résistants métaux du monde, de la Galaxie ou même de l'univers ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais l'étrangler quand après lui avoir expliqué, ré expliqué et encore ré expliqué les règles en les simplifiant le plus possible (genre Dora l'Exploratrice…) il continuait à me regarder d'un air vitreux.

Bon, maintenant, la crise est passée, heureusement, et on pouvait parfois se faire des parties assez mémorables (Pour rigoler, j'avais taillé les pièces de manière à représenter l'Empire d'un coté et l'Alliance Rebelle de l'autre…)… Je dis mémorables, parce que Teran prenait toujours les pièces de la Rébellion et qu'il pétait littéralement les plombs quand c'était moi qui gagnais ! Et comme il avait du mal à jouer et que, du coup, je gagnais très souvent… Mouahaha !

Mais là, apparemment, il avait pas envie de perdre, aujourd'hui…

- Nan, j'attends une communication de la part de la base sur Hoth à tout moment…

- Rabat joie, ais-je grogné en me levant.

- Où tu vas ?

- Manger… A part ça ou dormir, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire si on veut pas mourir d'ennui, dans cette carlingue !

- Mais tu devrais peut être dormir plutôt que de te baffrer…

- Chuis pas fatiguée !

- T'as toujours pas fermé l'œil !

- Fallait pas m'envoyer me reposer sur le Sorsha. Maintenant, tu vas me supporter ! Je dormirais plus tard.

Teran a haussé les épaules.

- Comme tu veux. Mais on arrive dans six heures, t'as le temps…

Naaaaaannnn ! Malédiction ! Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça finisse comme ça ?

Maussade, je suis allée à l'arrière du vaisseau me dégotter une barre de Kerill à mâchonner en allumant le canal d'informations officiel histoire d'éviter de m'entendre mâcher… D'habitude, j'étais pas super friande des infos impériales, qui étaient que propagande et j'en passe, le tout avec le sourire à la Colgate des présentateurs (Dites vous que même lesdits présentateurs étaient des militaires, ce qui avait tendance à me faire grincer des dents…)

En regardant l'hologramme, je me suis quand même dis que l'Alliance rebelle était en mauvaise posture, ces temps ci, chose que, comme d'habitude, j'avais remarqué en dernier… A moins que ce soit normal de les entendre exagérer sur telle ou telle victoire de l'Empire sur les terribles caïds de l'espace !

Ouéch ! J'me présente : Buzz l'éclair, caïd de la cité de Coruscant ! Ah, ca me ferais bien rigoler si la réalité était comme ça !

En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que Teran, Luke, Leïa, Han, Chewie et moi, on avait fait pas mal de chemin, mais mon mystérieux sixième sens me disait qu'on avait pas fini d'en voir, des choses…

La Galaxie n'avait certainement pas livré tous ses secrets !

Je crois bien qu'à force d'écouter les âneries du canal d'informations en me foutant intérieurement de la tronche de tel ou tel présentateur depuis que Teran m'avait demandé d'arrêter de faire mes commentaires à haute voix, j'ai fini par céder au sommeil…

Parce que quand j'ai cligné des yeux, j'étais absolument pas dans un vaisseau.

J'ai senti un frisson glacé me remonter le long du dos tandis qu'un vent horriblement froid s'attaquait à ma peau nue. En pestant, j'ai entouré mon buste de mes bras et j'ai essayé de voir où j'avais encore atterri. Mais par pitié, me dites pas que j'avais refais le coup du portail qui avait déjà eu la sublime idée de m'expédier dans ce monde de fous furieux !

J'en étais pas sûre, au fond de moi… Quelque chose me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement qui n'appartenait pas à ce temps, mais à celui du passé. Je sentais, au fond de moi-même encore, que je n'appartenais pas à cet espace temps, qua j'étais une intruse, mais en même temps, je ressentais ma propre présence…

Bizarre, dites vous ? Le plus bizarre, c'est d'y être, mais je vous en prie ! On échange de places quand vous voulez ! Nan, vous êtes surs ? Dommage, mais bon tant pis, j'aurais essayé !

J'avais de la neige jusqu'à mi-mollets, et je vous garantis que c'est pas facile de marcher dans une mélasse pareille ! Pourtant, un truc m'y a forcé. Je suis allée de l'avant sans vraiment le vouloir, parce qu'en même temps, je sentais que cet endroit… me répugnait. Ouais, c'est ça ! Ca m'horrifiait d'avoir mis les pieds ici !

Quand je vous dis que chuis pas normale !

Le lieu où j'avais atterri ne me paraissait pourtant aucunement familier. Il y avait une tempête de neige, ça c'était clair et il y avait pas besoin d'être aussi neuneu qu'un Stormtrooper fraîchement débarqué de l'Académie impériale pour le remarquer !

C'était un paysage de montagnes, hauts pics escarpés et crénelés comme autant de lames toujours aiguisées qui auraient déjà servies à ôter des vies. Dans la tourmente, on arrivait à distinguer ce qui avait l'air d'être un monastère, où ce qu'il en restait. Les ruines étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour du site dans la poudreuse, mais j'ai remarqué que certaines fumaient encore, signe qu'elles venaient de se retrouver plantées dans la neige comme un enfant qui aurait abandonné son jeu de puzzle dans un bac à sable.

Et pour cause !

Un immense brasier enveloppait l'édifice d'un halo flamboyant, les flammes dévorant tout ce qui n'était pas trop dur à consumer, comme le bois, le tissu, le plastique ou même la chair. J'ai été horrifiée quand j'ai vu que l'incendie était provoqué et nourri par les bombes incendiaires de chasseurs TIE. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine et mitraillaient l'édifice qui menaçait à tout instant de s'écrouler.

Aux pieds du monastère, j'ai aperçu des Stormtroopers qui avançaient de front face à des silhouettes accompagnées pour la plupart d'étincelles de lumière, comme des braises au milieu des cendres froides… Il y en avait des bleues, des vertes, des violettes…

D'un coup, le vent a enlevé une imposante bourrasque de neige qu'il m'a envoyé en plein visage, me permettant de voir un spectacle qui m'a fait un coup au cœur. Ni une, ni deux, je me suis royalement cassée la figure dans la poudreuse glacée, mais j'ai pas râlé pour une fois, parce que j'étais déterminée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre la personne toute proche et moi.

Vador.

C'était pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ? ! Enfin, la question à se poser est surtout qu'est ce que JE fichais dans un endroit montagneux, en pleine tempête de neige, à regarder des impériaux faire encore plus de victimes et Vador en train de…

En train de…

Subjuguée, je me suis rendue compte que le Sith ne faisait aucunement attention à moi. J'étais à quelques mètres de lui, à peine, il aurait eu qu'à se retourner et faire deux pas pour me mettre la main dessus, lui qui avait offert une si forte prime sur ma tête…

Et il m'ignorait.

Ou ne me voyait pas.

Comment c'était possible ? Abasourdie, je me suis faite toute petite au cas où, puis je me suis rendue compte que le bras droit de l'Empereur était bien trop occupé…

Il se battait.

Avec le sabre laser rouge sang grâce auquel il avait tué Obi Wan, il croisait le fer avec une femme, armée elle d'un sabre laser d'un jaune étincelant, à la poignée ouvragée. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un d'une telle couleur et, je sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai tout de suite aimée.

La femme avait d'incroyables cheveux noirs réunis en une tresse à moitié défaite pour l'heure. Le teint pale, les lèvres serrées, elle combattait le Sith avec une redoutable agilité, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs de colère. J'ai sursauté quand je l'ai reconnue, pour avoir longtemps contemplé l'hologramme que j'avais dérobé dans la salle des archives, sur l'Etoile Noire trois ans plus tôt.

Kachirii Devarna.

D'après le rapport, elle était décédée après la Purge Jedi qui avait mis fin à l'Ancienne République (on m'a donné pas mal de cours d'histoire, depuis le temps que j'étais ici). Je m'attendais absolument pas à la voir dans un rêve !

C'était peut être mon imagination, mais elle avait l'air en tout cas d'être un maître bretteur, maniant son sabre avec plus de dextérité que j'aurais manié une fourchette quand je voyais une tarte au citron meringuée (Miam ! Ma préférée !). Mais surtout, ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'avec le talent, elle avait dans ses mouvements quelque chose de facilement assimilable à la rage.

Oui, elle était en colère. En colère d'être face à Dark Vador, mais pas seulement.

Elle était désespérée.

Vador, en tous cas, était aussi doué qu'elle en la maîtrise du sabre (Venant d'un tueur de Jedis…) et l'or et le rubis s'affrontaient sur un écrin de diamant pour créer des éclats de lumière aveuglants et des étincelles brûlantes. J'ai du me protéger les yeux pour éviter de me brûler la rétine, d'ailleurs (Quelqu'un a pas des lunettes de soleil ? RETOURNE SUR LE PLATEAU, KARA ! Oh, ca va, t'emballe pas, Lillie !).

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien.

Juste un maelstrom de blanc aveuglant et de noir ténébreux qui paraissait aspirer toute lumière et toute matière. Ce noir envahissait le territoire ondulant du monde blanc et ce dernier reculait peu à peu tandis qu'un cri, ni masculin, ni féminin, ni animal ni quoi que soit que j'aurais pu connaître dans cette vie ou une autre, mais qui était tout ça en même temps, résonnait douloureusement jusque dans ma boite crânienne :

- «_**JUGE !**_ »

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

- Kara ! Kara, réveille toi ! **KARA !**

- Hein, que… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Teran me regardait d'un air grave et inquiet. Bah quoi, j'étais malade ?

- Tu hurlais… Comme si on t'arrachait les entrailles vivante.

Je me suis redressée en grimaçant. Apparemment, j'avais bel et bien fais un somme, mais il avait pas du tout été reposant. Au contraire, je me sentais encore plus fatiguée qu'avant ! Bin, ca servait ! J'vous jure !

- Par m' « arrachait les entrailles »…

- Quoi ?

- T'as déjà entendu quelqu'un se faire arracher les entrailles ?

- Euh, nan…

- Alors je hurlais pas comme si on m'arrachait les entrailles.

- Kara ! Arrête un peu ! Tu m'as fais peur ! , a-t-il tonné, Décidément, t'es encore plus ronchon après qu'avant la sieste !

- Mais faudrait savoir ce que tu dis, à la fin !

Il a secoué la tête en m'entendant, puis a lâché un soupir parmi les plus mémorables que j'ai jamais entendu de sa part.

- Bon, on va arrêter là, sinon je sens qu'on va partir très loin dans des discussions complètement débiles et ca va me fatiguer plus que je ne le suis déjà… Ca te gêne si je fais ma sieste, maintenant ?

- Quoi, t'as pas assez dormi pendant notre dernière mission ? , ais-je raillé en m'extirpant du siège dans lequel je m'étais endormie.

- Sympa, merci…

- Chuis rancunière.

- OK, tu me laisses dormir et après, on fait une partie d'échecs pour me faire pardonner !

- Vendu.

- Allez, laisse moi roupiller maintenant… Tu devrais être contente, la place du pilote est vide.

Je l'ai laissé à sa sieste et je suis allée me liquéfier sur le siège encore chaud qu'il avait abandonné, sûrement en m'entendant crier.

Mais j'avais crié quoi, au fait ?

- Teran ?

J'ai fais l'effort de lever mes fesses du siège pour lui poser la question, mais cette espèce d'olibrius de Tatooine était déjà parti au pays des Téléteubies (ou Téléteubés pour les intimes…) et à le voir dormir comme ça, j'ai pas eu le cœur à le réveiller, même si j'ai hésité pendant un petit moment, histoire de me venger…

Hmm, Kara, ma fille, tu faiblis ! Il va falloir que tu te reprennes !

Bah… Au pire, ma revanche se fera sur la partie d'échecs. En pensant à ça, j'ai senti mon mauvais sourire habituel étirer mes lèvres.

Bon, il est parti bien vite, quand même, parce que le rêve que j'avais fais occupait encore mes pensées.

Résultat : J'ai bien passé une heure à me poser des questions sur la signification de ce maudit songe, et ce, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête ! Mais à la fin, j'en étais toujours au point de départ…

J'y comprenais rien.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Ce qu'il y a de cool avec ces navettes autoguidées, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de piloter, justement…

Du coup, j'ai pu me détendre en battant Teran à plate couture à trois reprises d'affilée aux échecs. Bon, la dernière manche a été un point pour lui, parce qu'à force, je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que dans les échecs, avancer son roi et sa reine sur les lignes de front juste parce qu'ils étaient plus puissants était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

N'empêche, une fois qu'il a compris le truc, il est pas aussi nul qu'on pourrait le croire ! Ne pas se fier aux apparences !

- Echec et patte !

J'ai cogné mon front contre la table en poussant un soupir.

- Echec et **MAT**, Teran, pas échec et patte… Ecoute ce que je te dis, un peu…

- Mouais, bref… J'ai gagné, quoi !

- Effectivement… Tu me devras une revanche, néanmoins !

- Pour toutes les fois où t'as gagné ?

- Mais…

J'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Une alarme stridente a retenti en provenance du poste de pilotage. Comme un seul homme (enfin, femme/homme… Bref !), on a bondi et j'ai failli foutre une baffe à Teran parce qu'il m'a marché sur le pied et que je me suis magnifiquement cassée la figure par terre à cause de lui !

Alors évidemment, chuis arrivée bonne dernière, en me tenant le dos comme si j'allais avoir cent ans la semaine prochaine.

- **LA !** Tu me dois une revanche !

Mais il m'écoutait pas. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il allait quand même pas m'ignorer complètement, en plus !

Par contre, ce qu'il m'a dit après m'a fait tout oublier.

- On est sorti de l'hyper espace et on vient d'entrer dans le système de Hoth. La planète où on va est la sixième… Autant dire qu'on est loin du soleil, si t'aimes la chaleur…

Pas de risques ! Tatooine m'avait bien assez refroidie question bronzette ! Je me suis penchée sur l'écran et j'ai enfin eu un sourire sincère depuis que j'étais montée dans ce foutu vaisseau. On serait à destination dans quelques minutes, comme ça…

Par contre, ça avait pas l'air très bien noté par les agences spatiales de « Quelle meilleure planète pour passer vos vacances ou votre retraite » !

- Ils ont pas peur des impériaux, dans le coin ? Parce que ça a pas l'air super peuplé… Si on découvre une colonie humaine sur une planète pas vraiment faite pour ça, ils vont peut être se poser des questions…, ais-je lancé en bidouillant les boutons divers et variés de l'écran de contrôle.

- Sincèrement, aucune idée…

Il m'a empêché de continuer à tout tripoter, histoire qu'on aille pas s'écraser sur une planète voisine à celle où on était censé se poser.

Rabat joie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un appel entrant a arrêté Teran dans son élan pour continuer à faire la nounou avec moi, chose dont j'avais particulièrement horreur, surtout venant de lui. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il avait pas à me faire la morale, j'ai toujours été sage comme une image ! Pas vrai, Lereniel ?

Nan.

Ah, ouais, c'est vrai que t'es pas la meilleure personne à qui demander ça dans ce cas là, toi…

Peut être, mais je suis la meilleure pour te botter les fesses quand tu quittes le plateau pour dire des âneries ! On a pas fini la scène !

Rooh, pff ! …

Avant que j'aie pu retourner vers l'arrière du vaisseau pour échapper aux réprimandes de Teran, ce dernier est allé voir ce qui se passait.

- « _Navette inconnue, vous vous trouvez sur nos écrans radars_ », grésilla une voix dans la radio, « _La colonie minière que vous approchez est strictement interdite aux civils. Faites demi-tour._»

- Quel dommage, a répondu Teran en entendant le code, Moi qui suis passionné de minerais précieux !

Il y a eu un silence, puis la radio a lancé :

- « _Nous vous guiderons à partir de cette instant, navette autoguidée X-CK832…_ _Enclenchez votre système de pilotage à distance… Combien de passagers à votre bord ?_ »

Teran m'a regardé quelques instants. J'ai haussé un sourcil en retour.

- Oh, juste ce qui était prévu…, a-t-il répondu ensuite, Nous sommes les deux capitaines envoyés par le colonel Jedo.

- « _Kara « D. » et Teran Selace ? _»

- Exact ! Et si on pouvait se poser, ce serait mirifiquement génialissime, votre sainteté paranoïaque !

Et toc ! J'étais entrée dans la danse ! A coté de moi, Teran s'est pincé l'arrête du nez, l'air soudain très fatigué.

La radio est restée muette quelques instants, puis…

- « _Attendez un instant…_ »

- Kara ! , a rouspété Teran tandis qu'on attendait, comme la personne de la radio nous avait dit de faire, Tu pourrais tenir ta langue, dans ce genre de situations !

- C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont aussi paranos à propos d'une malheureuse navette entrée dans leur secteur spécial Antarctique ! , ais-je répliqué en croisant les bras.

- Sauf que la malheureuse navette, comme tu dis, peut être assez inquiétante pour qu'ils la fassent sauter d'un coup de canon ! Et si, en plus, t'en rajoutes une couche en essayant de les insulter, ca va encore moins le faire !

Je me suis figée. Et merde, j'avais pas pensé à ce… petit détail.

Les secondes suivantes se sont passées dans l'angoisse, puis la radio a de nouveau grésillé.

- « _Navette autoguidée X-CK832, enclenchez votre système de pilotage à distance. Vous êtes autorisés à atterrir._ »

* * *

**Je vous laisse en tête à tête avec les reviews ! ^^**


	7. Atterissage express et miam, la neige !

**Bon, désolée pour le retard ! J'étais perdue dans les méandres des fics sur "le Seigneur des Anneaux" et "Le Hobbit" (Honte à moi...) et j'ai oublié de poster le week-end... 'Fin bref ! Ma vie n'étant pas des plus passionnantes (Oh ! Un oiseau jaune à pois verts qui fait de la cornemuse en dansant le pas militaire russe ! ... *SBLARF*), je vous laisse en tête à tête avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Atterrissage et Miam ! La neige !

Que de blanc !

Que de neige, surtout !

La navette X- machin truc bidule chouette a crevé une épaisse barrière de nuages et s'est mis à planer au dessus d'interminables étendues qui ressemblait à du tissu plissé. La neige miroitait sous la faible lumière, mais elle était assez forte pour nous forcer à plisser les yeux.

Et punaise, c'était franchement pas les tropiques !

Même à l'abri dans la carlingue, on a ressenti le froid extérieur, parce que la température ambiante de la navette a baissé elle-même de quelques degrés.

Il était où le bouton « chauffage » ?

Il y a eu un soudain « **BING !** », accompagné du choc qui allait avec lorsque la navette a touché la neige avant de continuer son trajet devenu tout à coup chaotique. Ils avaient dit qu'ils nous guidaient, mais moi, avec ma paranoïa habituelle, j'étais persuadée que les secousses étaient faites exprès !

- C'est normal, ces coups ? , ai-je demandé, pas très rassurée, dans la radio.

- « _Excusez nous, mais les intempéries brouillent quelque peu les ondes et vous êtes encore un peu loin…_ »

- Mouais…

- Kara ! Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent ! Respecte ça !

- Mais j'aime pas être secouééééeeee !

- Faudra t'y faire ! On est pas encore arrivé !

- … Teran…

- Quoi ?

- … J'ai envie de vomir.

J'ai eut un fou rire nerveux en voyant mon coéquipier se frapper le front de la main. J'avais pas du tout envie de vomir, bien sur, mais lui avait ce genre de choses en horreur, un fait que j'avais découvert lors d'une de nos missions.

Le Sorsha était en retard (une fois de plus !), et on s'était paumé dans les marais de je ne sais plus quelle planète encore bien accueillante. J'avais passé le trois quart du temps à vomir parce que j'avais choppé une maladie à cause d'une saleté d'insecte piqueur…

Je crois que Teran a failli être encore plus malade que moi quand j'ai dégobillé sur ses bottes. Ce qu'à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué que le teint verdâtre qu'il arborait depuis que j'étais malade n'était absolument pas dû aux marais, mais à mon état de santé et au fait que je passais plus de temps pliée en deux derrière un buisson, même quand j'avais plus rien dans l'estomac, plutôt qu'à me retenir vaille que vaille…

Du coup, j'ai été contente, j'avais trouvé un moyen de me foutre de lui…

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je passe mon temps à me foutre des autres ? Et de Teran en particulier ? C'est tout simple, en fait : Vu que je les soutiendrais de toutes mes forces lorsqu'ils en auront besoin, je peux bien faire une compensation, nan ?

Pour tout vous dire, en fait… Je sais pas pourquoi je leur casse les pieds…

M'enfin bon, on va arrêter là la discussion sentimentale et on revient dans le vif du sujet !

Je me suis levée pendant ce que j'espérais être une longue accalmie, puis j'ai ouvert la porte pour sortir du poste de pilotage.

- Où tu vas ? , m'a demandé Teran.

- J'ai froid, je vais me mettre quelque chose de plus chaud…, ai-je lancé par-dessus mon épaule, Tu veux quelque chose ?

A voir son air surpris, il devait pas avoir l'habitude que je lui propose de lui apporter quoi que ce soit… Bin quoi ? Je suis si méchante que ça, normalement ?

Quand j'ai haussé les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, il a fini par secouer la tête.

- Nan, c'est bon, merci… Tu veux pas rassembler les affaires, par contre ?

J'ai froncé le nez. Il m'avait eu ! Il savait parfaitement que j'avais horreur de ranger des trucs ! Raah ! Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à être gentille ! Je m'en souviendrais, tiens !

Ignorant délibérément le petit sourire qui s'était perché sur les lèvres de ce sale traître, je suis allée ranger ces fichues affaires en grommelant et en promettant de me venger.

Bon, ca allait, quand même. On avait pas passé trois jours dans le vaisseau, donc les vêtements, gadgets et objets personnels ne traînaient pas partout par terre, sur les fauteuils, sur les lampes… (Oui, nan, je vous raconterais l'épisode des slips sur les lampes une autre fois, parce que je vous jure que c'était puissant ! Mais là, j'ai pas le temps, il faut que je range !)

Après avoir bataillé à enfiler une tenue « grand froid », donc plus adaptée à l'environnement, j'ai tout rangé en vitesse avant de sortir un truc de mon sac et de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en l'allumant.

Avec un grésillement, l'image fatiguée de Kachirii est apparue, conservant le même sourire, le même air compatissant mais fier que je lui connaissais à présent par cœur.

Cette femme m'intriguait. Elle était morte depuis des années, mais elle m'intriguait. C'est débile, pas vrai ? On va se demander pourquoi je m'intéresse à une femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée !

Il n'empêche que cet hologramme, je ne l'ai montré à personne, pas même à Teran. Je sais pas pourquoi. Quelque chose m'avait poussé à le lui cacher, à lui comme aux autres, comme un secret que j'avais farouchement envie de protéger…

Bah ! Qu'importe !

En secouant la tête, je l'ai remis à sa place et j'ai rassemblé toutes les affaires en maugréant contre Teran et sa passion des blasters (j'en avais encore découvert trois dans le plus petit de ses sacs ! J'vous jure !).

- On s'attache, ca va secouer ! , m'a crié Teran depuis le poste de pilotage.

**AÏEUH !** Mille milliards de mille… **CROTTE !** Fais chier, punaise ! Il avait forcément fallu que je me casse la figure pile poil sur ma prothèse « nasale » ! **RAAAH !**

- **JE VAIS LES TUER ! ILS ONT EU LEUR PERMIS DE PILOTAGE DANS UN PAQUET DE BURRITOS FOURRES A LA DANETTE, OU QUOI ?**

- Nan… C'est parce qu'on est arrivé, Kara.

Je me suis relevée en titubant, tenant mon malheureux nez qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui s'en prenait plein la tronche ces derniers temps…

- Ouais… Bin, dis leur de ma part que je vais les étrangler ! **GYAAAAAH ! OUILLE !**

Evidemment, en plus du nez, rajoutons la fantasmagorique et magnifique chute dans l'écoutille du bas ! Ca fera toujours mieux sur le rapport !

Mais j'en ai marre, moi !

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Je suis, et j'ai toujours été une personne du genre à tenir ses promesses. C'est important pour moi, et cela le sera toujours, quoi que je fasse, quoi qu'il advienne de moi dans cette vie ou ailleurs. Je mettrais toujours un point d'honneur à les tenir, ces promesses.

C'est pourquoi Teran est effectivement allé manger de la neige.

Et oui ! J'avais promis que je me vengerais de la manière dont il m'a regardé à bord du Sorsha ! Et c'est le visage complètement blanc de poudreuse que Teran s'est relevé en secouant la tête, tandis qu'il criait des injures et des choses pas très polies à mon égard. Il faut dire que j'avais pas lésiné sur l'effort. On avait à peine posé le pied à terre (ou à neige…) que ma jambe, accidentellement, s'est tendue devant les siennes. Il a atterri sur Hoth la tête la première.

Ouh, l'abominable homme des neiges !

- **KARA ! ESPECE DE…**

- Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! , ai-je protesté avec une telle mauvaise foi que, je l'avoue, j'étais absolument pas crédible.

Teran a froncé les sourcils, et j'ai brusquement pâli lorsqu'une énorme boule de neige a foncé droit sur moi.

- Et merde.

**BROUF !**

Aah ! C'est froid, c'est froid, c'est froid ! En grimaçant, la bouche pleine de neige, j'ai foudroyé Teran qui sifflotait d'un air innocent du regard avant qu'un rictus ne remplace ma grimace.

Aussi, quand les Rebelles chargés de nous accueillir sont arrivés sur les lieux de l'atterrissage, ils ont trouvé deux zouaves ou deux yétis (à vous de choisir, cochez la bonne réponse !) en train de se rouler dans la poudreuse étincelante et essayer de battre le record de celui qui pourra supporter le plus de neige dans ses vêtements. Pas très protocolaire comme image, j'en conviens ! Mais quoi ! On est encore des gosses, nous !

- Bienvenue sur Hoth, capitaines…

Concentrée comme je l'étais à inciter Teran au nouveau régime alimentaire qu'était celui à base de neige, j'ai pas réagi tout de suite. En fait, j'espérais surtout que j'avais mal entendu. Tout mais pas celui à qui je pensais !

Et pourtant…

Nouky le gentil bûcheron général (et je me casse avant que Lereniel ne me descende à coups de blaster !) était à la tête d'une petite troupe qui comportait six personnes. J'ai pris un air profondément ennuyé en les voyant, puis j'ai retiré mon poing de la bouche de Teran et je me suis relevée, bientôt suivie par ce dernier qui toussait comme s'il voulait cracher ses poumons. Peut être que j'y avais été un peu fort, mais je m'excuserais plus tard… peut être, je dis bien.

Rieekan a haussé un sourcil devant nos tenues couvertes de neige, mais heureusement pour lui (et pour moi, parce que je me serais sûrement pas retenue…), il a rien dit, et s'est contenté de nous présenter les membres de l'expédition.

Nan, mais les mecs ! On était pas paumés, vous savez ? On vient juste d'arriver, on faisait un petit round dans la neige… la routine, quoi ! Vous vous amusez jamais, vous ?

- Venez, a ensuite sorti Rieekan le bûcheron, Hoth n'est pas une planète à rester dehors trop longtemps…

J'avais horreur de l'avouer, mais il avait raison le militaire. La neige sous nos vêtements était pas spécialement chaude et, en fondant, bin, elle devenait de l'eau… Donc on commençait légèrement à être trempés. Je me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite que je claquais des dents et que j'avais les lèvres un peu bleues jusqu'à ce qu'on me mette une couverture chauffante sur le dos.

Il nous a quand même fallu un bon quart d'heure de marche, à lever les pieds comme si on allait faire des pas de géants pour crapahuter dans la neige (qui commençait un peu à me taper sur les nerfs… Déjà !) et avancer à deux à l'heure. A la fin, Teran et moi, on était fourbu, surtout qu'on avait pas dormi des masses, rappelez vous.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais me laisser tomber sur les fesses pour de bon et leur crier d'aller se faire foutre quand le vent a finalement arrêté de souffler pour dévoiler un spectacle… qui m'a laissé sur le cul.

La base rebelle était protégée naturellement (ou peut être pas…) par une immense muraille rocheuse, couverte de neige (ca vous étonne ?). Nichée dans une large crevasse à la base du mastodonte de pierre, elle était presque invisible. Je dis bien presque parce que ça aurait pu marcher si il y avait pas trois tonnes de bidules électroniques et de radars postés à l'entrée, des allées et venues régulières de la part des rebelles et des speeders. Tout ce petit monde faisait un raffut infernal en absence de vent et j'ai haussé les sourcils face à un tel étalement de matériel.

Le rebelle qui m'accompagnait a du remarquer ma surprise, d'ailleurs.

- La neige et les fréquentes intempéries rendent toute intrusion très difficile à déceler… C'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons.

- Mouais… Général Nou… Rieekan !

J'ai eu l'immense satisfaction de voir ses épaules se raidir à ma voix, avant qu'il se retourne et ne m'adresse un sourire que j'ai trouvé un peu crispé.

- Oui, capitaine ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que c'est pas discret, discret, tout ça ! Et les impériaux, ils ne remarquent rien ?

- Visiblement pas…

Echange intense de regards. Je vous arrête tout de suite, les fans d'histoires d'amour impossibles qui se seraient perdues dans tout ce blabla, n'essayez même pas de vous imaginer des trucs ! Il n'y a rien du tout !

Juste des propos non dits, mais qui nous tiennent particulièrement à cœur et auxquels on croit dur comme fer.

Les propos en eux-mêmes ne sont pas franchement élogieux envers la personne visée…

Finalement, c'est moi qui ai gagné. Yes !

- Et je suppose que vous allez me dire ce que je dois faire pour régler la situation ? , a fait le général d'un ton sarcastique.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'une ombre gigantesque m'a englouti et qu'avec un hurlement à glacer le sang, quelque chose m'a emporté dans les airs.

* * *

**Bon, pas besoin d'être fut fut pour la suite, hein ! :3 N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout ! ^^**

**La suite le week-end prochain !**


	8. Terrain dangereux et visite guidée !

**Nouveau chapitre ! Kara et Teran sont donc arrivés ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Retrouvailles en terrain dangereux et visite guidée… PS : J'ai froid !

- Chewie ! Espèce de chihuahua garou dopé aux « **OGM** » et aux testostérones ! Lâche moi, tu m'étouffes !

Avec un grognement (et j'étais bien incapable de déterminer si ce grognement en question était une manifestation de joie ou d'agacement), le robuste wookie m'a limite balancé par terre et j'ai failli me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans la neige !

J'avais dit « lâche moi », Chewie… Pas « lance moi » !

N'empêche, dès que le choc d'avoir fait connaissance avec l'apesanteur pour la énième fois fut passé, c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'ai fait un gros câlin à ma carpette ambulante favorite (en même temps, j'en avais qu'une, donc…), et j'ai failli me refaire étouffer en retour. Surtout qu'il sent pas spécialement la rose, l'animal !

Autour de moi, les autres étaient morts de rire, surtout Teran qui, apparemment, n'avait pas eu assez de neige dans le col (et dans l'estomac ! Faut pas oublier !) à l'arrivée et qui se tordait littéralement de rire, appuyé contre le rebelle avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure.

Bon, ca va ! C'est pas drôle !

- Eh ! Respire, Kara ! , a gloussé l'abruti aux cheveux ébouriffés, Tu vas faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- J't'emmerde, Teran ! , ai-je gueulé en essayant de le foudroyer du regard.

Mais comme j'étais en train de bouffer les poils du macaque mité, ca sonnait plutôt comme un « J'mmmeeerrmmme, Eaammmm ! »

Et Teran est reparti de plus belle.

Attention, Teran ! Rappelle toi, je tiens mes promesses !

Bon, Chewbacca m'a quand même vengé, parce que je suis retombée par terre avec un grand « brouf ! » et ça a été au tour de Teran de déguster les joies des retrouvailles entre amis…

Surtout quand ledit ami est un wookie de deux mètres vingt quand il est assis et qu'il adore les câlins !

A mon tour de rigoler !

Comme je me délectais du spectacle, je n'ai pas vu qui arrivait derrière… il a fallu qu'on me prenne comme un sac à patates pour que je me mette à crier et à me débattre de nouveau, même si c'était un humain le responsable, cette fois-ci.

- Alors, gamine ! On t'a manqué ?

En réponse, Han Solo, cet abruti de contrebandier crâneur, s'est pris un solide coup de pied dans le tibia (d'habitude, je m'attaque à une zone plus sensible, mais comme je le connaissais et que ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu… J'allais être gentille !). Me lâchant, il s'est mis à sautiller sur place en se tenant la jambe et en gémissant de douleur.

Bon OK, j'y étais pas allée de main morte. Mais y'a pas marqué « prunier » sur mon front, non plus !

Derrière nous, Teran et Chewie ont arrêté leur lutte et ont regardé le malheureux contrebandier se faire supplicier par une jeune fille d'à peine dix sept ans et pesant cinquante cinq kilos toute mouillée. Puis Chewie a poussé une sorte de hululement à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ronronnement, tandis que Teran se remettait à rigoler comme un fou. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes, et un regard noir à l'encontre de la carpette gargantuesque dirigé par Han Solo, pour comprendre que le Wookie venait tout simplement…

De ricaner.

Ouh ! Méchant ! Mais bon ! Ils règleraient leurs histoires tous les deux tout seuls… Moi, j'en avais rien à cirer et je m'en tamponnais l'oreille avec une babouche ! C'est dire !

- Moi aussi, je suis très contente de te revoir…, ai-je répondu d'un ton léger en souriant.

Bon, d'accord, il m'a regardé d'un air un peu grognon, mais il a fini par sourire avant de me serrer la main avec vigueur.

- T'as pas changé, décidément… C'est bien !

- Ah, parce que c'était un test ?

Il a fini par rire, et moi avec un peu de retard. OK, j'étais quand même bien contente de les revoir après deux ans d'éloignement.

- Et Luke ? , a demandé Teran, Il est où ?

- Ici !

On s'est retourné de concert et on a vu un jeune homme, plus grand que dans mon souvenir, vêtu d'une combinaison blanche et crème à moitié couverte de neige, comme s'il venait de sortir. La tête couverte d'un casque sur lequel étaient accrochées des lunettes de protection, il avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. A sa ceinture, il avait un blaster d'un coté et son sabre laser de l'autre, qu'il tenait de son mystérieux papa.

Je devais avouer que j'avais jamais fait attention à cette arme avant, parce qu'on avait d'autres chats à fouetter à l'époque. Bon, d'accord, j'étais beaucoup plus intéressée par mon apprentissage de pilotage de vaisseaux, parce que je trouvais ça beaucoup plus cool que les débuts de discussion avec Luke sur la Force et les soi-disant pouvoirs psychiques que j'aurais développé. A chaque fois, je m'étais arrangée pour avorter et éviter ce sujet de conversation, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous mute ailleurs, Teran et moi, pour les raisons que vous connaissez déjà (coucou, Jirad !).

En vérité, j'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec toute cette histoire. Trop d'inconnues pour moi, je n'y connaissais rien, et plus le temps passait, moins j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. J'avais l'intuition (qui malheureusement, avait rarement tort !) que mes crises de colère risquaient fort d'aller en s'accentuant si je m'enfonçais davantage dans toute cette histoire de fous. Et puis, si j'avais pas vu Luke utiliser la Force à quelques reprises, j'y aurais jamais cru.

Brrreeeeeeeffff !

Je l'ai quand même salué avec chaleur, parce qu'il a eu la bonne idée d'exprimer sa joie en une affectueuse accolade, et non un vol plané, une attaque surprise ou un hurlement dévastateur. J'allais quand même pas être méchante dès le début ? (Hum, Kara ? Quoi ? Oui, bon bah, Han et Chewie sont des exceptions ! Y'en a partout, Lereniel !). Puis il a salué Teran à son tour. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai remarqué que ce dernier avait l'air un peu… crispé en le voyant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Il devait se décontracter du sphincter, quand même !

- Venez ! , a ensuite lancé Luke, on va vous faire visiter.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Bon, l'intérieur était pas vraiment plus chaud que l'extérieur, mais y'avait quand même un progrès ! Bah oui, y'avait toujours de la neige et de la glace partout, mais j'imagine que tout cela devait subir des températures un peu moins « polaires » que celles du dehors.

Après, l'endroit n'était pas un exemple unique d'architecture. On venait d'entrer dans un hangar ou des speeders étaient garés, au milieu de tuyaux plus ou moins épais qui servaient soit à ravitailler les appareils en carburant, soit à les dégeler, au choix ! Les néons installés par les occupants des lieux créaient une lumière crue et peu chaleureuse sur les vaisseaux, parmi les lesquels j'ai aussi remarqué des X-wings, les joujous préférés de notre guide apprenti Jedi. Je me suis retenue de rigoler en me rappelant combien d'entre eux n'avaient pas survécu à leur pilote un peu casse cou. Sur ce point là, je crois bien qu'on était en compétition, lui et moi !

Et surtout, ca courait là dedans ! Il y en avait partout ! Des gens qui marchaient, discutaient, s'engueulaient, réparaient, contrôlaient et j'en passe ! Ils étaient tous, à l'instar de Luke et de Rieekan (Ah ! J'ai pas dit Nouky ! *Paf !*) habillés dans les tons blancs et beige, sans doute pour éviter de se faire remarquer dehors (Super ! Merci Capitaine Obvious !*Re-Paf !*).

Soudain, j'ai vu un vaisseau bien familier.

- Dis moi, Han…, ai-je souri, ta carlingue a fini par te lâcher ? Apparemment, elle est pas au mieux de sa forme !

Je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils. J'avais fait mouche, visiblement.

- Mon coucou va très bien, gamine !... Juste quelques petits problèmes à régler…

- Du genre ?

Il a tourné la tête et a grogné :

- J'aime pas les chasseurs de primes…

- Pour ça, on est deux, crois moi !

Puis, en tournant la tête, j'ai eu la surprise d'apercevoir… des écuries !

Mais attention, hein ! C'était pas des chevaux comme vous en avez sur terre, non ! Là, on s'approchait plus des trucs genre « l'Age de Glace ». Couvertes de fourrure, les bestioles qu'on pouvait seller paraissaient être un croisement entre un kangourou angora, une chèvre anorexique et un tyrannosaure végétarien ! D'ailleurs, ils sentaient pas vraiment la rose et leur cri était… très original !

- Des Tauntauns, a déclaré Teran lorsqu'on s'est approché.

- Exact, a continué Luke, Nos montures actuelles, parce que nos speeders n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier le froid de cette planète…

- Tu m'étonnes... , me suis-je dit à voix basse.

- Ces bestioles puent, mais au moins on peut se déplacer, a sorti Han en caressant vigoureusement l'un des Tauntauns qui renâcla, irrité, Par contre, tu sors pas avec la nuit… Trop froid pour eux, trop froid pour nous !

Sa remarque nous a fait sourire, Teran et moi, puis on s'est remis en route et on s'est enfoncé dans les entrailles de la falaise glacée.

Là, fini les grands espaces. Juste des dédales de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous les uns les autres (J'ai aucun sens de l'orientation !), « joliment » agrémentés de tuyaux magnifiques qui se prolongeaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres en suivant un chemin qui leur était propre. On pouvait croiser quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse, mais après ça, ils s'étaient pas vraiment foulés question place, les rebelles !

Devant mes sourcils froncés, Luke a eu un sourire tandis que Han levait les yeux au ciel en réponse à une question que Teran lui avait posé. A coté d'eux, Chewie a poussé un grognement comme lui seul en avait le secret.

Les choses avaient pas changé, apparemment…

Finalement, Luke nous a fait rentrer dans ce qui paraissait être un centre de contrôle.

Le paradis des Geeks hackers et fanas du ski, quoi !

L'endroit fourmillait, avec tous ceux qui bossaient à surveiller des écrans de contrôle, des vitres ornées de symboles clignotants et des machines qui bipaient à tout va en un joyeux tintamarre.

Comme tout ca m'intéressais un peu plus, je me suis approchée. Je vous rappelle que j'ai contourné un code impérial, il y a quelques années, et que c'était devenu une de mes spécialités (me demandez pas comment je fais, je l'ignore encore moi-même !). C'était un de mes boulots, d'ailleurs, quand il y avait urgence et que les Botans, ces zentils espions rebelles tout mimi (je suis ironique…) et couverts de poil (là je le suis pas !) ne pouvaient pas arriver à temps… Et ce genre d'urgence était déjà arrivé.

Trois fois.

Je vous épargne les détails, juste un moment ou la flotte rebelle s'est retrouvée piégée par Vador grâce à la trahison d'un ami d'enfance de Luke qui s'appelait Tank, alias Janek Sumber. Un autre traître qui avait subi un lavage de cerveau avait désactivé l'hyper propulseur du « Rebel one » sur lequel on se trouvait, mais Tank, le zozo, aurait retourné sa veste contre Vador au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait livrer Luke et Leïa après m'avoir cherché dans tout le vaisseau, m'enfin bref ! … Le bordel absolu !

Tout ça, c'était pas mon problème, je m'étais occupée de briser le code qui bousillait notre départ en hyper espace et Tank avait disparu dans la fournaise qu'était devenue la partie arrière du vaisseau et…

On change de sujet, là… Retour à la case départ !

J'ai vite changé de direction en voyant Rieekan, occupé à scruter des infos qui se déroulaient inlassablement sur un écran. Rien que le voir de dos m'énervait.

Mais une autre personne l'a chassé de mon esprit.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, la princesse Leïa a marché d'un pas vif vers nous et nous a serré dans ses bras avec plus de force qu'on ne pourrait y croire. J'étais heureuse de constater qu'elle avait définitivement abandonné son délire « pain aux raisins », même si elle semblait être partie sur un nouveau look, j'ai nommé «la petite bergère dans la prairie qui sort son gros blaster pour tuer le grand méchant loup » ! Habillée de blanc, comme les autres, elle détonnait quand même par sa prestance et sa noblesse. Bon, elle était toujours aussi petite de taille, mais j'imagine qu'elle se laissait très difficilement faire ! Derrière elle venaient C3PO, qui nous a salué avec son éternel air inquiet et sa voix de majordome anglais qui me hérissait si souvent (j'ai plusieurs fois demandé à Luke s'il pouvait le désactiver une semaine ou deux tellement j'en avais marre, mais il a pas voulu… Finalement, il a fallu que Han menace de l'envoyer en stage à la casse pour qu'il se calme ! ) et – vision bien plus drôle et touchante – R2-D2, son éternel complice qui nous a accueilli à grand renfort de « biip ! » et de « bop ! » stridents et joyeux.

- Bienvenue sur Hoth ! , a déclaré la princesse en me tenant à bout de bras par les épaules.

- Waouh ! , a répondu Teran, l'endroit n'est pas chaud, mais l'accueil remplace aisément le soleil !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Et poète avec ça, en plus ! Bin, il avait encore quelques efforts à faire avant de surpasser Shakespeare !

Leïa a souri à sa remarque, ce qui m'a encore plus énervé. Tu baisses dans mon estime, Leïa, attention !

J'ai préféré changer de sujet.

- Et vous avez vraiment pas peur d'être repérés, ici ?

La princesse a regardé Luke, qui lui a rendu son regard. Derrière eux, Han avait soudain l'air un peu… nerveux ? Agité ? Grognon ?

Hmm, à creuser tout ça…

- Nous avons tous les détecteurs installés dans le secteur utilisés au maximum de leurs capacités, ainsi qu'un canon à ions capables de paralyser un croiseur interstellaire en orbite autour de la planète et un champ d'énergie magnétique qui est suffisamment puissant pour avorter tout bombardement depuis le ciel. Toutes les précautions sont prises pour ne pas être repéré par les forces impériales et, si jamais par malheur ils découvraient notre base, nous pouvons faire partir un très grand nombre de vaisseaux cargos qui iront rejoindre la flotte rebelle près de l'étoile de Cerreor…

- Un très grand nombre ? Pas **TOUS** les vaisseaux cargos ? , a demandé Teran.

Leïa a tourné son regard vers un écran sur lequel une petite femme travaillait.

- Nous sommes réalistes. Qu'ils réussissent tous à partir sans encombre relèverait du miracle.

Sa réponse a fait tomber le silence sur notre petit groupe. J'ai secoué la tête. Il fallait pas être défaitiste à ce point, quand même !

Puis Han a cassé toute cette chape de mutisme que j'aurais volontiers qualifiée de morbide (je suis obsédée, je sais… **KARA !** Oh, c'est bon, ca va !) En disant que Chewie et lui avaient du travail à finir sur le Faucon Millénium. Mon ricanement lui a pas échappé et il m'a foudroyé du regard avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître avec son acolyte poilu, sans doute vers son cher « coucou ».

- Rien de nouveau, au fait ? , a demandé Luke tandis que Leïa fixait la sortie qu'avait empruntée Han avec un drôle de regard.

- Non… Juste des présences de météores en orbite autour de la planète, mais aucun n'a franchi la barrière de l'atmosphère, donc ce n'est pas important…

- D'accord, dans ce cas… Je vais les emmener aux quartiers de repos…

- Oui… Oh, au fait, Kara ! , a lancé Leïa avant qu'on sorte, Tes quartiers sont près de ma chambre. Je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas trop être au milieu des hommes et les quartiers féminins sont pleins… Et puis, mes servantes seront ravies de te revoir…

J'ai pris un air horrifié tandis que mes cheveux me picotaient le cuir chevelu en me rappelant à quel point elles m'avaient fait souffrir. Voilà bien un truc que j'avais pas regretté en me séparant de Luke et de la clique Rebelle, tiens !

En tout cas, j'allais sûrement pas me reposer, les jours suivants…

Et Teran non plus, s'il continuait à rigoler comme ça ! Nan, mais oh !

* * *

**La suite la semaine prochaine si vous la voulez toujours ! ;)**


	9. Mauvaises nouvelles Encore ! Argh !

**Chapitre suivant ! Merci pour vos reviews ! A présent, ca commence à se corser ! Mouahahahaha !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mauvaises nouvelles en perspective… Mais pourquoi ca arrive qu'à moi ?!

Les jours ont passé sans faire de vagues. On avait fini par s'habituer à voir de la neige partout et tout le temps (même si j'avoue que j'ai failli péter les plombs deux ou trois fois…) et Teran m'a enfin demandé grâce après avoir mangé quinze fois son poids en poudreuse. L'endroit était pas vraiment super bondé (on m'a dit qu'on était les seuls êtres humains sur la planète, c'est dire !), aussi, on était tranquille assez souvent, d'autant plus qu'on nous demandait moins de boulot que d'habitude, vu que notre domaine d'expertise n'était pas vraiment le genre à exercer sur une planète glacée et éloignée de tout… Oh, bien sur, on aidait volontiers (nan, rectification, c'était Teran qui aidait volontiers !), mais après… **VACANCES !**

Han et Chewie avaient effectivement un gros problème avec le Faucon, qui semblait très récitent à toute forme de réparation. J'avais plusieurs fois proposé de les aider, mais visiblement, le contrebandier était un peu trop fier pour laisser une fille trouver la faille à sa place. J'ai pourtant bien rigolé quand Luke m'a raconté que le responsable de tels dégâts n'était autre qu'un chasseur de primes ambitieux et apparemment imprudent qui avait rappelé à Solo que Jabba le Hutt pour qui il travaillait avant d'être mêlé à cette histoire de fous furieux attendait toujours son argent… avant de se retrouver à moitié désintégré par le blaster du contrebandier vexé de voir son cher vaisseau abîmé.

M'enfin bon, c'était son problème.

Il m'arrivait aussi de fuir les deux impitoyables servantes de la princesse Leïa qui en avaient furieusement après mes cheveux. J'ai plusieurs fois du me cacher dans des recoins improbables (le cockpit d'un X-wing, par exemple, ou dans la chambre de chauffage de la base, le seul endroit assez chaud pour se mettre en tee-shirt…) tandis que je les regardais passer armées de brosses, peignes et autres instruments de torture.

Gloups !

Puis quand elles pouvaient pas me chercher, elles envoyaient C3PO qui me bassinait constamment, si bien que j'ai fini par lui demander s'il appréciait les vols planés à partir des speeders. Je sais pas pourquoi, je crois qu'il a pas apprécié, d'autant plus que ca a bien fait rigoler R2.

En plus, Teran et moi, on avait pris goût aux excursions dans les environs à dos de Tautauns. OK, ils puaient, mais ils étaient quand même assez affectueux et pouvaient aller monstrueusement vite quand ils le voulaient (surtout quand on avait un monstre des glaces aux fesses en fait…). Aussi, quand il y avait des détecteurs à installer, on était souvent volontaires et on en profitait pour faire la course (malheureusement, Teran était beaucoup plus doué que moi sur ce terrain !) sous les regard amusés de Luke et de Han. Quant à Leïa, on la voyait pas beaucoup, parce qu'elle s'enfermait souvent dans les salles de contrôle avec généraux et compagnie (que j'avais absolument pas envie de rencontrer, d'ailleurs ! Nouky m'a suffit et c'est pas la peine de me taper, Lereniel, j'ai compris !)… D'autant plus que j'ai bien remarqué que Han et elle paraissaient se chercher sans vraiment oser faire le premier pas, le tout à coups de piques et de remarques parfois un peu brutales…

Quand je disais que c'était à creuser, cette histoire !

Il y avait des moments assez désagréables, aussi, avec ses crises régulières, même si elles semblaient s'être un peu calmées, et il me suffisait de m'éloigner quelques heures de la base (sans pour autant la perdre de vue, j'étais pas folle à ce point, s'ilvousplaitmerci !) pour qu'elles s'estompent, comme si le froid m'engourdissait trop pour qu'elles prennent la peine de venir m'emmerder ici… Tant mieux ! Je reprenais vie, me sentais mieux, comme si je subissais une cure (je préviens tout de suite : Non, j'en ai jamais fait !), ou un décrassage, au choix !

Quoi qu'il en soit, toute cette histoire avait pris une tournure qui me plaisait plus que les cinq cent dernières missions qu'on aurait pu faire, Teran et moi. J'étais sidérée de voir que je pouvais réellement prendre goût à rester cachée sur une planète de neige et de glaces en attendant qu'on nous oublie ! J'étais pas comme ça, d'habitude !

Mais est ce que ca me gênait tant que ça ?

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

- Luke ? Luke ?!

- Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ? , a demandé un aide de camp en me voyant beugler à travers le hangar.

Je me suis tournée vers lui en me demandant s'il était vraiment capable de me renseigner. Puis finalement…

- Je cherche le commandant Skywalker… Vous savez où il est ?

- Il est parti il y a quelques heures avec le capitaine Solo pour poser de nouveaux détecteurs dans les régions sud du territoire…

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- En Tauntaun ?

- Visiblement…

Merde ! Il y avait qu'avec Luke qu'on pouvait faire une sortie à dos de bestiole ! Fait ch*** ! En plus, on devait y aller avec lui ! Re-merde !

- OK… Merci…

D'humeur maussade, un air grognon signifiant clairement « attention, je mords ! » sur mon visage, j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai rejoint Teran qui astiquait tranquillement son nouveau blaster près des épaisses portes bouclier avant de me laisser tomber par terre en poussant un grognement à faire pâlir d'envie Chewbacca.

- Pas de sortie ? , m'a demandé Teran sans quitter son arme parfaitement reluisante des yeux.

- Nan !

- Ils sont partis sans nous ?

- Ouais !

- Bah, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, va ! Ils ont pas forcément prévu de nous attendre à chaque fois, a-t-il continué en se levant pour ranger le blaster dans son étui à sa ceinture, Je vais me chercher un truc à manger… Tu viens ?

- Nan !

Teran me connaissait trop bien, et savait que je n'étais pas dans le genre de mauvaise humeur où j'avais envie de le frapper, ou alors il avait trouvé les mots à éviter pour que ça arrive. En quelques pas, il a disparu dans les entrailles du hangar après s'être contenté de hausser les épaules face à mon air ronchon.

Quand j'étais contrariée, j'étais têtue (euh, ouais, même quand t'es pas contrariée, t'es têtue, Kara… Oh, ca va, Lillie, hein !). Aussi ai-je « patiemment » attendu que les deux énergumènes se repointent la gueule enfarinée à la base. J'entendais Chewie à l'autre bout du hangar qui se battait contre le Faucon Millénium pour le réparer, et je peux vous assurer que c'était pas discret, discret, son affaire ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

J'ai attendu pendant une bonne heure, assise là comme une bécasse tandis que la neige et le vent me cassaient les pieds, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive soudain dans le lointain un cavalier solitaire qui revenait vers la base. Quelques minutes plus tard, Han Solo stoppait son Tauntaun à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

Oh, douce senteur fruitée…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, gamine ? , m'a-t-il demandé en retenant sa monture.

- Il se passe que vous êtes partis sans nous ! On avait prévu de vous accompagner et vous filez comme des voleurs d'épices !

Han a haussé les épaules.

- Bah, c'est pas la mort ! Il y en aura d'autres, des sorties, Kara ! En plus, le cerveau, c'est Luke, pas moi ! Je mettrais pas le nez dehors si j'avais le choix ! … Bon, j'adorerais discuter avec toi, mais Chewie a besoin de moi, je crois, alors…

- Et Luke ? , ai-je demandé avant qu'il ne s'éloigne au galop, Il est où ?

J'avais deux mots à lui dire, à lui aussi, tiens !

- Il vérifie un astéroïde qui s'est écrasé dans le secteur ! Il reviendra plus tard !

Sentant l'énervement monter, je l'ai laisser passer, me doutant bien que Chewie allait se charger de continuer l'engueulade à ma place parce qu'il était parti en le laissant faire le travail tout seul. Si c'était Luke qui avait décidé de nous planter là, je vous garantis qu'il allait m'entendre, celui là !

…

Alors pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, le froid a fini par avoir raison de mes pauvres pieds (j'avais quand même passé trois bonnes heures à poirauter devant les portes sans bouger !) et j'ai du rentrer à l'intérieur me réchauffer un peu sans avoir vu quelque trace de Luke.

L'inquiétude commençait à me mettre le grappin dessus, néanmoins. Par le soutien gorge de la Vierge Marie, ou je ne sais quelle divinité qui existe dans ce monde de fous, mais qu'est qu'il fichait ? La nuit commençait à tomber, apportant avec elle son lot de glace et de neige pour la journée suivante… Et toujours pas de « Cours le ciel » !

Cette espèce d'apprenti Jedi allait définitivement me rendre barjo !

Le mauvais pressentiment qui m'avait assailli s'était décidé à me coller comme une espèce de grosse sangsue qui paraissait devenir obèse avec le temps. Mal à l'aise, je me suis secouée, histoire d'essayer de penser à autre chose, quand, comme une onde de choc, une image violente est apparue derrière mes rétines et a agressé mon esprit. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis retrouvée dehors, dans la tourmente glaciale, à coté d'une forme étalée par terre et à moitié recouverte de neige…

La seconde suivante, j'étais de retour à la base, suffoquant comme si j'allais cracher mes poumons tandis que Teran et quelques autres personnes me fixaient d'un air plus qu'inquiet (si c'était possible… Je crois qu'_affolé_ serait plus adapté ! )

- Kara ! Réponds moi !

- Que… Quoi ?

- Tu t'es effondrée d'un coup ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je…

Waouh ! Je devais avoir l'air sérieusement chamboulée pour qu'il me fixe comme ça, quand même ! Refusant néanmoins sa main, je me suis relevée en écartant les curieux et j'ai titubé jusqu'à me rattraper à l'aile déployable d'un X-wing. Mon vertige disparaissait déjà, mais ma « vision » (impossible de l'appeler autrement !) me foutaient les jetons ! J'avais vraiment cru que j'y étais ! Et ce… cette forme…

Mon cœur a brusquement accéléré quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que c'était…

- Kara… T'es sure que ca va ? , m'a demandé Teran tandis que les autres s'éloignaient prudemment, T'es devenue raide d'un seul coup et tu avais tellement pali que j'ai cru que tu avais vu Dark Vador en personne !

- Je… Oui... Je dois…

Puis comme si j'étais sur des ressorts, j'ai bondi en avant et je me suis précipitée vers les écuries à Tauntauns, prête à en seller un en vitesse malgré les cris de Teran, lorsque j'ai entendu Han qui discutait avec des officiers :

- Monsieur, le commandant Skywalker n'est pas rentré par l'entrée Nord. Il aura peut être oublié de se faire signaler…

- Peu probable, a grogné Solo, les speeders sont prêts ?

- Non, ils ont encore des problèmes d'adaptation au froid…

J'ai vu Han faire demi-tour vers les écuries à son tour, me doubler et prendre une bête par la bride, prêt à l'enfourcher.

- Alors on prendra les Tauntauns…

Avant que l'officier n'ait eu le temps de protester, je me suis avancée et j'ai attrapé la bride de l'animal nerveux en foudroyant Han du regard, qui m'a fixé sans comprendre.

- Je viens avec toi, ai-je lâché d'un ton définitif, Et t'as rien à dire là-dessus, t'es pas mon supérieur !

Pour une fois, le contrebandier n'a rien dit et m'a aidé à monter derrière lui sur la bêbête puante. J'avais pas le temps d'en seller une autre pour moi-même. On se débrouillerait.

- Mais il fait trop froid pour les Tauntauns, dehors ! , a protesté l'aide de camp.

- Peut être, mais notre ami est dehors, alors on y va ! , ai-je répliqué du tac au tac.

- Votre monture gèlera avant le premier point de signalisation !

- Alors rendez vous en enfer ! , a répondu Han avant de lancer la monture au grand galop.

* * *

**Nan, je ne reconnais pas du tout la scène ! Je n'y suis pour RIEN ! X3**

**La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^ Et laissez moi vos reviews !**


	10. Sauvetage express et joyeux carnage !

**Hellow tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Bon, quant à la suite, faudra attendre jusqu'à après le 28 Juillet. Je pars en vacances ! ;3 Ah bah voui...**

**Bon, en attendant, je vous laisse en tête à tête !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sauvetage express et obsèques qui tournent au… Bin au carnage ! Yerk !

Dehors, je peux vous garantir, sur la tête de l'empereur en personne ou même de Teran, qu'il faisait un froid de canard ! En plus, j'avais tellement de neige dans les yeux que j'ai plusieurs fois failli me casser la gueule tandis que le Tauntaun filait en direction du Nord Est. En grommelant des insultes entre mes dents, j'ai encore plus serré mes bras autour de la taille du contrebandier. S'il se sentait étouffé, il a rien dit et a continué à activer sa monture pour qu'elle aille plus vite encore, si c'était possible.

C'était évident, maintenant. Quelque chose me soufflait que ma vision concernait Luke, et qu'il avait des problèmes…

De **GROS** problèmes.

Punaise, celui là ! S'il meure, je le tue ! Promis juré ! Et d'abord, comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel pétrin ? C'était dangereux, les astéroïdes, fallait pas croire !

Pourtant, j'avoue que j'étais un peu angoissée (c'est quoi ce regard de travers, Lereniel ?... Bon OK, je flippais à mort !) parce que le retrouver vivant devenait maintenant une question de minutes. C'était une véritable course contre la montre qui se jouait là (et je suis nulle en course…). Après, le Tauntaun pouvait aller aussi vite avec deux personnes qu'avec une seule, mais c'était pas ça qui m'inquiétait tellement…

On n'y voyait que dalle.

La nuit était réellement tombée pour de bon, et le froid également. Vous m'expliquez comment on retrouve notre chemin dans cette mélasse ? En plus, on était parti dans la dernière direction où Luke avait été vu, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il y soit toujours !

Fait chier ! Monde de merde ! C'était pas un homme qu'on allait retrouver, c'était un glaçon sur pattes !

En plus, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on allait dans la bonne direction, mais qu'on déviait peu à peu, comme s'il y avait un courant.

On allait pas au bon endroit.

- **HAN !** , ais-je crié dans la tourmente,** ARRÊTE TOI !**

Pas de réponse. Soit il m'entendait pas, soit il le faisait exprès. J'ai recommencé à gueuler, mais toujours rien.

On s'éloignait.

Aux grands maux, aux grands remèdes, comme on dit…

J'ai distinctement entendu son cri de surprise quand je lui ai tellement pressé les côtes que ça lui a coupé le souffle. D'un coup, il a arrêté son Tauntaun et on a failli se retrouver par terre.

- ** QUOI ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?** , a-t-il hurlé à son tour en se tournant à moitié vers moi.

J'avais le vent qui me fouettait le visage avec autant de puissance qu'une gifle. J'ai froncé les sourcils tandis que mon irritation se mêlait à mon angoisse.

- **J'AI FAIT CA PARCE QUE T'ES SOURD ! ON VA DANS LA MAUVAISE DIRECTION ! DEPORTE TOI VERS L'EST !**

- **POURQUOI JE FERAIS CA ? C'EST PAS LA QUE JE L'AI VU, LA DERNIERE FOIS !**

J'ai failli lui foutre une baffe, mais c'était pas le moment.

Quelle tête de lard !

- **FAIS MOI CONFIANCE, ABRUTI ! JE SAIS CE QUE JE FAIS !**

Solo s'est tu, puis s'est finalement tourné dans la direction que je lui ai indiqué et a fait galoper le Tauntaun comme s'il avait toute l'armée impériale aux trousses. J'entendais malgré la tempête les renâclements épuisés de la bestiole mais, chose cruelle, je n'y portais pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de retrouver Luke avant qu'il soit trop tard.

SI on retrouvait Luke…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Finalement, après ce a paru être une éternité, J'ai relevé la tête en me secouant pour chasser la neige qui s'était emmêlée dans mes cheveux (rappelez moi de les couper, un jour !) et j'ai senti qu'enfin, on approchait du but.

Han était toujours aussi déterminé qu'au début, et j'étais parfaitement consciente que jamais il abandonnerait les recherches tant qu'il était pas sur qu'il y avait plus rien à faire…

Mais là, j'ai cru halluciner.

Je pense pas que Solo l'ait vu, mais quand on a enfin aperçu la silhouette effondrée de mossieur Luke, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, qui le regardait sans rien faire. La colère m'a quelque peu envahie, je dois l'avouer. Punaise, qui que ce soit, il pouvait pas aider au lieu de rester planté là comme un cactus lobotomisé en mal de soleil ?

Puis l'inconnu s'est retourné vers nous, et c'est là que j'ai su que Han ne pourrait jamais le voir.

C'était super papy Wan astral.

Il était habillé comme au moment de sa disparition, avec sa capuche sur la tête et sa bure Jedi. Et visiblement, il était toujours mort, parce qu'il brillait encore (_Merci, capitaine Obvious_ _!_ J't'emmerde, Lereniel !). Nos regards se sont croisés un instant avant qu'une rafale de vent ne le fasse définitivement disparaître je ne sais où. Mais je m'en suis pas préoccupée, j'ai juste soupiré. Il était déjà kaput, donc pas besoin qu'on l'aide, il avait enfin fini par se présenter à Luke et je crois que j'allais pas tarder à le revoir…

Fait chier.

Mais, là, on avait d'autres chats à fouetter. D'un bond, sans se préoccuper de moi, si bien que j'ai encore manqué de me casser la gueule, Han est descendu du Tauntaun et s'est précipité vers la forme gelée de Luke.

Et effectivement, il était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Le pauvre avait le visage brûlé par le froid (_on appelle ça des engelures et des gerçures !_ No Comment, Lereniel !) et on a également remarqué des marques assez moches qui ressemblaient plus à des coups de griffes qu'autre chose…

_Yerk_ ! Ca pue le monstre des glaces, son histoire ! Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi son Tauntaun avait mystérieusement disparu… Bon appétit, donc !

- Allez, junior ! Me fais pas ça ! Réveille toi !

Han qui l'avait retourné sur le dos, était penché sur son cœur et sa bouche pour essayer de capter quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nous indiquer qu'il était encore en vie. A voir son air un peu plus soulagé qu'avant, il y avait encore de l'espoir…

Un espoir qui s'est vite amenuisé. Et quand je dis « _amenuisé _», c'est **DANGEUREUSEMENT** « _amenuisé_ » !

Après ses bons et loyaux services et son courage indéniable (j'ajoute son endurance et sa patience à toute épreuve, parce qu'il faut être fort pour supporter tant Han Solo que moi !) notre Tauntaun a lâché un cri déchirant et s'est effondré dans la poudreuse. Il a bougé une ou deux fois, puis s'est définitivement immobilisé.

…

OK, cette fois, on est vraiment dans la mouise !

J'ai appelé Han pour lui montrer l'étendue de la gravité de la situation. Le contrebandier a fixé le Tauntaun dead, Luke, moi, puis à nouveau le Tauntaun. Puis, il a attrapé notre homme glaçon par les aisselles.

- Aide moi !

Pas de protestations, c'était pas vraiment le moment, après tout. J'ai pris les chevilles de Luke et on a crapahuté pour le traîner jusqu'à la bêbête morte. On l'a mis à l'abri contre le ventre encore chaud, puis j'ai vu Han attraper le sabre laser de Luke en disant :

- Tiens bon, gamin ! Nous laisse pas tomber maintenant !

La lumière du sabre activé m'a brûlé la rétine, y laissant une marque blanche, mais pas assez apparemment pour ne pas remarquer avec dégoût que le contrebandier venait d'ouvrir le bide du Tauntaun, le débarrasser de ses entrailles et qu'il essayait maintenant de glisser Luke dans la carcasse.

Yerk ! Mais c'est dégueu, son truc !

- Aide moi, Kara !

Je l'avoue, j'ai bien failli vomir une ou deux fois, tant c'était dégueulasse, mais j'ai quand même pris mon courage à deux mains (courage qui semblait prêt à partir faire un marathon…) et je l'ai aidé à installé l'apprenti Jedi dans son nouveau chez soi. Re-yerk !

A la fin, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me suis appuyée contre le Tauntaun pendant que Han commençait à sortir des appareils de signalisation.

- Déjà qu'ils puaient de l'extérieur ! , ai-je crié avant de remettre mes lunettes de protection.

La nuit allait être longue…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Quand l'éclat du soleil m'a délicatement arraché au sommeil, le lendemain matin (Raah ! Où est l'interrupteur !?), on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. La neige recouvrait tout, même la carcasse à présent congelée du malheureux Tauntaun et le… tas d'entrailles, un peu plus loin.

Miam !

La poudreuse s'était amassée contre le cadavre derrière lequel on s'était réfugié, la place de choix à l'intérieur revenant d'office au grand blessé (je la lui laisse bien volontiers !), créant une sorte de mur contre le vent et les intempéries. Sans la mort du Tauntaun, j'ai pas honte d'avouer qu'on serait sûrement morts tous les trois.

Han s'était apparemment décidé à se bouger les fesses, parce qu'il était debout, avec un transmetteur, à quelques mètres de notre abri improvisé, et attendait visiblement quelque chose. Après m'être assurée que Luke respirait toujours (et chose incroyable, c'était le cas ! Comme quoi, les Tauntauns, c'est utile ! KARA !) je l'ai rejoint en titubant.

- Alors ? Tu captes ? , ai-je lancé.

- Un peu… Attends…

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire est apparu sur le visage de Solo, un sourire contagieux en entendant la voix de Hobby, alias Rogue deux, de l'équipe de speeders :

- « _Commandant Skywalker, vous me recevez ? Ici, Rogue deux. Ici, Rogue deux…_ »

Oui, bon bah ca va ! On avait compris !

Heureusement que c'est Han qui a répondu, d'ailleurs !

- Salut à vous ! C'est sympa à vous de venir nous voir !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour tandis que le speeder nous survolait en rase motte. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot, celui là !

M'enfin bon, l'essentiel, c'était que cette histoire était réglée. Enfin, **PRESQUE** réglée…

* * *

**Reviews ? ;3**

**La suite au 28 ! A bientôt !**


	11. Engueulade fantomatique !

**I'm back ! Après deux semaines de silence, je vous donne donc la suite ! En espérant que vous m'en voulez pas top, mais j'avais pas internet sur mon lieu de vacances ! ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on rencontre un fantôme ? On discute du passé et on s'engueule avec lui !**

Quand le speeder de soins est revenu à vitesse « _grand V _» à la base, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir Teran qui avait l'air sincèrement en rogne, à coté d'un Chewbacca furieux, de droïdes mortellement inquiets et d'une princesse Leïa qui semblait déterminée à creuser une fosse commune tellement elle faisait les cent pas. J'ai soupiré. On allait encore y passer !

Bon, ils ont été sympas. Ils ont quand même attendu que Luke soit plongé dans une zolie toute belle cuve à Bacta (Yerk ! C'était vraiment nécessaire de me montrer ça, les gars ? Mauvais souvenir à l'horizon !) Pour nous hurler toutes les insanités de la Galaxie à la figure.

Et moi, comme une grosse lâche, j'ai esquivé Teran qui me fonçait dessus plus véridiquement qu'un bolide de formule Un et je me suis réfugiée dans ma cabine, près des appartements de la princesse Leïa, même si je savais que fuir serait pas la solution et que je devrais bientôt me retenir pour ne pas baffer Teran pendant qu'il me passerait un savon (Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas quand on m'engueulait ? Nan ? Bon…).

Mais après ! Pff ! J'étais crevée ! Passer une nuit dehors par moins huit mille, c'est franchement pas le genre vie après laquelle je cours ! Merde à la fin, j'ai pas fait Koh-Lanta, moi ! Je comprenais pas leur problème. Luke avait été sauvé parce qu'on avait été les seuls à prendre le risque d'exposer nos fesses aux engelures de la mort qui tue ! Un peu plus, et on pouvait faire une série de glaçons pour cocktail très chic avec ce qui serait resté de lui ! Ah bravo ! Bah ca m'apprendra à aller sauver des gens, à l'avenir ! Tss !

En grommelant, je me livrée à mon activité favorite, qui consistait à s'écraser comme une lamentable loque visqueuse sur ma couchette et ne plus penser à rien, surtout que mon mal de crâne avait repris et que mes rétines recommençaient à me brûler comme si quelqu'un (Chuis sure que c'est le chasseur de primes qui m'a copieusement maudit lorsqu'on lui a filé entre les doigts, ou plutôt, en ce qui le concerne, les pinces, sur la planète Gyndine ! J'avoue que j'ai du lui cramer une ou deux pattes à coups de blaster, mais j'adore le crabe grillé !) S'amusait à appliquer une barre de fer chauffée à blanc derrière… En fait, j'ai bien remarqué que c'était surtout l'œil gauche qui souffrait, comme si l'œil droit qui me faisait régulièrement un mal de chien essayait de déverser sa douleur dans l'autre (sympa, les mecs !). J'ai grogné en frottant distraitement cette zone classée sensible. Il faudrait peut être que j'aille voir un droïde médical…

Oh ! Puis qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! J'ai besoin de personne !

…

Je crois que le message n'est pas bien passé, papy Wan.

J'ai dit : Qu'ils aillent **TOUS** se faire foutre !

Apparemment, soit Kenobi ghost était un abruti tout ce qu'il y a de plus profond, soit il aimait particulièrement jouer avec le feu, pour soutenir mon regard plus noir que noir sans se départir de son éternel air « _vieux sage à la Gandalf le blanc_ » qui mettait mes pauvres nerfs en compote et qui avait tendance à m'envoyer des ondes très, très irritantes !

- Y'a jamais moyen d'avoir la paix, avec vous ? , ai-je grommelé à moitié dans mon oreiller.

- Pour l'instant, non. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Grrremmuhhmm…

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit…

Je lui traduisais ou pas ? Si je lui disais que je m'en tamponnais l'oreille avec une babouche norvégienne, de sa discussion et qu'il pouvait se mettre cette dernière où je le pensais, comment il le prendrait ?

Boah, puis merde, hein…

- Rien, ai-je lâché en me redressant sans douceur, En fait, si ! Vous asseyez pas sur mon lit. Ca prend de la place.

- Je n'ai pas de substance, répondit Kenobi en haussant ses sourcils blancs.

- Rien a foutre ! C'est un principe !

Obi-Wan s'est levé, et ça m'a encore plus énervé de voir que rien ne l'agaçait. Punaise, mais à quoi il ressemblait quand il était pas content, celui là ?

- Puis d'abord, comment vous faites pour pouvoir vous asseoir alors que vous êtes mort, donc un fantôme ? Puis pourquoi vous venez me voir maintenant ? Pourquoi vous n'apparaissez à Luke que maintenant ? Et surtout, j'attends de vous poser cette question depuis longtemps : Pourquoi avez-vous parlé de ma mère la dernière fois que vous êtes venu me voir ?

Papy astral a levé les mains comme pour endiguer mon flot de questions.

- Calme et patience. Tu dois apprendre ces notions, jeune fille…

- Chuis pas à l'école, quand même ! Répondez moi !

Comme Obi-Wan demeurait silencieux, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais peut être oublié quelque chose…

- … S'il vous plait.

Encore quelques instants de silence, qui m'ont encore plus fait bouillir, puis :

- Alors, je réponds à tes questions dans l'ordre. D'abord, non, je ne suis pas un fantôme, mais un écho de mon vivant qui a trouvé dans la Force le moyen de me matérialiser dans ce plan matériel. Je peux donc m'asseoir, mais personne ne peut me toucher. Ensuite, je viens te voir parce que je dois te parler, comme je devais parler à Luke. Et je ne lui suis apparu que maintenant parce que j'estimais que le moment était venu.

J'ai croisé les bras en prenant mon air buté (me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était une habitude !).

- OK, passons le fait que vous vous pointez constamment quand j'ai autre chose à faire… Mais j'ai pas oublié ma dernière question : ma mère. Vous vouliez avoir la paix, fallait pas me sortir un truc pareil !

Obi-Wan a encore gardé le silence avec plus d'efficacité qu'un Doberman over fidèle à celui qui lui donnerait plus de nonos que les autres. S'il me ressortait encore l'excuse du test de ma patience, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

- Je ne peux rien dire.

J'ai cru exploser.

- Ca m'étonne pas ! Je ne viens même pas de ce monde, espèce d'ectoplasme supersonique ! Que vous me sortiez un truc pareil m'a paru aussi irréaliste qu'un Jawa en plein milieu de la forêt ama…

- J'ai rencontré ta mère.

…

Quoi ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche, l'ai refermée, l'ai rouverte encore, comme un poisson rouge qui vous regarde du fond de son aquarium.

- Je ne peux rien vraiment dire sur ce sujet, mais je ne l'ai vu que de rares fois, et bien que son nom m'échappe complètement – je pense même qu'elle ne me l'a jamais dit – une telle personnalité, aussi explosive et unique, est quelque chose qui peut marquer les esprits. Tu viens de cet univers, Kara. Je peux te l'assurer.

OK, là j'ai vraiment du m'asseoir (bon, techniquement, j'étais **DEJA** assise, mais vous allez pas me faire tout un tintouin pour une simple expression, quand même !). J'avais un peu le souffle coupé.

Est-ce que ça se pouvait ? Est-ce que je pouvais trouver des réponses sur qui j'étais ici, dans un endroit où j'avais encore jamais mis les pieds, bien qu'apparemment, on pense le contraire ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon passé et de ma famille. J'avais beaucoup trop été déçue par ce sujet classé « over sensible », chez moi.

Mais après, j'avais jamais rien trouvé sur ma famille, avant… Et je m'étais jamais vraiment sentie à ma place « sur » terre. Bizarre, diriez vous ? J'vous emm******* !

- Mmais… Qui ? Qui étaient mes parents ? , ai-je fini par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Obi-Wan, le fourbe, en a profité pour se rasseoir sur mon lit. Je vous cacherais pas néanmoins que j'en avais pas grand-chose à cirer, sur le coup. Je voulais des réponses. J'en avais besoin.

- J'ignore qui est ton père, et, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai vu ta mère qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle t'attendais… Et disons que… Eh bien disons qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop la juridiction de l'époque… Elle voulait s'éloigner, s'isoler… Disparaître.

- Comment… Comment savez vous tout ça ?

- Je suis encore un Jedi malgré la chute de l'Ordre, a-t-il souri, Mes pouvoirs sont quand même restés intacts.

Il a posé la main sur mon épaule, un geste qui m'énervait particulièrement, d'habitude…

- C'était une battante. Une femme de courage et de valeurs.

- Etait ? , ai-je réagi.

Obi-Wan a détourné le regard.

- … J'ai… Disons qu'on n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle…

J'ai fixé le vide pendant quelques secondes. J'étais… quoi ? Déçue ?

En fait, je savais pas trop ce que je ressentais. C'était quelque chose que j'avais encore jamais éprouvé. J'imagine que c'est le sentiment qui vous prend aux tripes lorsqu'on se rend compte à quel point quelqu'un nous manque. Mais le pire, c'est que cette mère, je l'avais jamais connue, pourtant. Elle avait disparu alors que j'avais un an, seulement, d'après nos tuteurs à l'orphelinat, puisque c'était l'age durant lequel ils m'ont recueilli. Etre nostalgique de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, qui m'avait laissé derrière lui, je trouvais quand même ça très surfait… Et totalement inutile.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai entendu Obi-Wan soupirer près de moi. Quoi ? J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était penser à autre chose, mettre tout ça derrière moi.

- Tu te voiles la face, Kara.

- Quoi ? , ai-je répliqué d'un ton qui a du lui paraître agressif, tout à coup.

- Non, non, rien du tout, a-t-il continué en paraissant se raviver (si c'était possible, puisqu'il était mort, merci capitaine Obvious !), Je voulais te parler d'autre chose que ça…

Je me suis engoncée dans mon lit davantage en m'appuyant contre le mur métallisé et en croisant fermement les bras. Attention à ce qu'il allait me sortir !

Il a encore pris son temps, le vieil ectoplasme, mais à la fin :

- Comme tu le sais déjà, Luke est en train de s'entraîner à devenir un Jedi, comme son père avant lui… Je sais que tu as toi aussi des prédispositions à la Force, sinon, jamais tu n'aurais réussi à retrouver Luke dans une telle tempête, jamais tu n'aurais eu une vision de lui subissant l'agressivité des éléments et jamais tu n'aurais été capable de me voir, d'ailleurs… Aussi vais-je te demander quelque chose…

« Cause toujours, papy, tu m'intéresses ! », ai-je grommelé dans mon esprit en me servant un verre d'eau.

- Pars avec Luke, sur Dagobah.

J'ai manqué de m'étrangler, ou plutôt de me noyer, avec l'eau de mon verre tout innocent quand il m'a sorti ça. Il se foutait de ma gueule, ou quoi, le vioque ?

Apparemment, il pensait que j'avais mal compris, parce qu'il a répété avec un air tellement patient que je lui aurais volontiers fourré tout un tas de trucs pas nets dans la bouche si je savais pas que ça aurait servi à rien !

- Pars avec Luke. Sur Dagobah, il y a le maître Jedi qui m'a formé lorsque je n'étais qu'un Padawan. Il peut vous aider, vous faire comprendre l'étendue de vos pouvoirs…

- Je vous le dis tout de suite : C'est non ! , ai-je sifflé en secouant la tête, Je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir à tremper dans toute cette histoire !

Obi-Wan s'est levé avec souplesse et m'a dominé de par sa taille. J'ai soudain remarqué qu'il était quand même grand.

- Kara… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de tes facultés. C'est impressionnant, je l'admets, surtout que tu n'as pas pu grandir ici. Mais maître Yoda peut t'aider à les développer et à te permettre de les contrôler…

- C'est **NON** !

Hors de question d'en entendre plus ! Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser parler !

- J'en ai marre de devoir subir un cirque pareil ! Mes « facultés » comme vous les appelez, je n'en ai pas peur, tout simplement parce que, pour moi, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Et maintenant, vous me sortez, la gueule enfarinée, qu'il faut que j'aille développer tout ça, sur je ne sais quelle planète ou trou paumé ! Il en est hors de question ! J'ai déjà fait la bêtise de vous écouter la dernière fois, je ne recommencerais pas la même erreur !

J'étais essoufflée, j'avais mal à la tête et aux yeux, une fois de plus, et par-dessus tout, j'en avais marre. Marre qu'on me prenne pour une potiche, du genre de celles à qui l'on dit de faire ceci, d'aller par là, le tout pour que les grands de ce monde puissent régner convenablement, les doigts dans le nez et les arpions en éventail ! Merci bien, j'avais déjà donné !

Le silence qui a suivi ma tirade avait l'onctueuse épaisseur d'une crème caramel ratée. Obi-Wan paraissait un peu plus pale qu'avant, une situation qu'on pouvait peut être interpréter comme un profond état de choc.

Vous savez quoi ?

J'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

- Le Coté Obscur tente déjà de planter ses griffes en toi, Kara, a-t-il fini par souffler, J'ignore l'étendue exacte de tes capacités, mais tu n'as certainement pas le droit de les négliger… Pas avec une telle colère et une telle amertume en toi.

- Sortez.

Nouveau silence. Il comprenait pas où il était sourd ?

- Nan, vous savez quoi ? Ne vous donnez même pas cette peine. C'est moi qui vais le faire, ai-je lâché en le dépassant à toute vitesse.

Sa voix m'a arrêté juste avant que je passe le sas.

- Kara… Ta puissance pourrait être une aide très précieuse pour Luke… Vas-tu le laisser se débrouiller tout seul face à l'Empereur et à Vador ?

J'ai serré les poings, avec une envie folle, et totalement inutile, de le frapper.

- …Trouvez vous un autre clown…, ai-je fini par soupirer avant d'appuyer avec violence sur le bouton de fermeture tandis qu'un nouveau bruit de verre brisé retentissait dans la pièce que je venais de quitter.

Ca, je crois bien que c'était le miroir...

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? :3**

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	12. On a de la visite !

**Salut à tous ! ^^ Je poste la suite maintenant parce que je repars la semaine prochaine et que je risque fortement d'oublier sinon ! ^^' (pas taper !) On repasse donc aux choses sérieuses dès la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci à Melior pour ses reviews (que ferais-je sans toi ? :'3)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ruminations, convalescence… et encore des mauvaises nouvelles ! Eh ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?**

Je suis restée longtemps seule, assise sur un rocher couvert de neige qui me gardait les fesses au frais, si je peux dire, tandis que les speeders allaient et venaient et que des Tauntauns venaient me voir avec toute la curiosité de leur espèce (Je crois quand même que ma dernière imitation d'un monstre des Glaces en date les a fait fuir pour un bout de temps…). Et malgré toute ma volonté…

Je grinçais des dents.

Ouais, je sais. Pas très agréable, diriez vous, mais j'en vois qui rigolent dans la salle ! Attention ! Je mords !

**_KARA !_**

Désolée, Lereniel…

Teran devait encore être en train de me chercher dans les tréfonds de la base, peut être même qu'il s'était allié avec ces espèces de pots à glue de servantes obsédées par mes malheureux cheveux qui, en ce moment même, pendaient en une lamentable tresse lâche et humide de la neige sur laquelle elle détonnait tellement elle était noire (ma tresse, pas la neige). Peut être qu'ils allaient pouvoir créer une super agence de détectives, tous les trois ! Ouais, ce serait cool ! Attendez que j'aille me cacher !... Je les connais pas !

Han, Leïa et Chewie, ainsi que le duo de boulons inséparable (mon nouveau surnom pour les deux droïdes…), étaient encore au bloc médical, à attendre des nouvelles sur l'état de Luke (J'étais sure qu'il allait s'en tirer. Je pouvais peut être pas voir les Star Wars, mais je savais quand même qu'il y avait trois films !), ce qui faisait que j'avais tout ce temps à passer, face à moi-même et à mes pensées qui, décidément, avaient un peu trop forcé le mascara…

Je veux dire par là qu'elles étaient bien sombres !

Mouais, bref, vous m'avez compris.

Trop de questions, qui trouveraient pas de réponses avant un bon bout de temps (peut être même jamais !), trop d'incertitudes et surtout, surtout, trop de colère. J'en avais franchement ma claque. Est-ce que c'était trop compliqué que quelqu'un au courant de toute l'histoire se contente de venir me voir et m'explique tout clairement et simplement ? Introduction, développement, conclusion, c'est pas la mort, non plus !

Mais non, il fallait qu'on en rajoute une couche, ce qui faisait que tout ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent s'effondrait comme un minable château de cartes. Ma mère devenait quelqu'un que je connaissais encore moins qu'avant, et je vous parle pas du paternel ! Même si, bizarrement, c'était surtout ma mère et ce qu'elle était devenue qui m'avait toujours le plus intéressée, allez savoir pourquoi…

J'ai soupiré plus bruyamment qu'un Gundark enrhumé, ce qui était quand même un exploit quand on voit la bestiole en question, puis j'ai donné un coup de pied dans le monticule de neige qui se formait devant moi.

J'aime pas les devinettes, et encore moins les énigmes…

- Enfin, je te trouve !

Bah, finalement, Teran ne s'était pas autant enfoncé dans la base que je le pensais. Pas de harpies coiffeuses en vue, ça, au moins, c'était une bonne nouvelle… La coopération de recherche entre eux serait pour une autre fois !

- Si tu viens pour m'engueuler parce que je suis sortie sauver Luke, tu perds ton temps, je te préviens tout de suite que je suis absolument pas d'humeur, ai-je grogné sans le regarder.

- On parlera de ça une autre fois, si tu veux bien, a-t-il répondu en posant une main sur mon épaule, Pour l'instant, viens avec moi. Luke vient de se réveiller.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les quartiers médicaux (je pense que vous savez pourquoi…), et à chaque fois qu'il fallait que je m'y rende, je subissais de telles « tortures » que ça me donnait encore moins envie d'y mettre les pieds, la fois suivante !

Ouais, un cercle infernal.

Ce qui explique pourquoi j'étais plutôt réservée quand on est entré dans la chambre de convalescence de Luke. En plus, j'ai tout fait pour me tenir le plus loin possible du droïde médecin, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait bizarrement.

Foutue paranoïa !

On était pas les seuls à être allé rendre visite au miraculé de « _l'Himalaya spatial _» (Mon surnom pour la planète… Attention à ceux qui critiquent mes goûts !). Leïa était là, appuyée avec une nonchalance inhabituelle contre un mur, laissant la place à R2, C3PO, Chewie et Han. Avec nous sur le tas, on commençait à être un peu serré là dedans, et j'espérais vivement qu'aucun n'ait une soudaine envie pressante du style assez dégoûtant, parce que sinon, je sentais l'asphyxie arriver à fond les ballons (Vous aurez compris de quoi je parle !).

- Bah alors, petit ! , s'est écrié Han avec un air satisfait sur le visage, Ca va mieux ?

Mieux, mieux… Personnellement, j'avais vu des personnes plus fraîches que Luke, mais ses blessures étaient en voie de cicatrisation et à part les grosses cernes violacées sous les yeux (très kitsch !) tout ce qu'il garderait de cette histoire, ce serait de mauvais souvenirs… Et une chambre de convalescence surpeuplée ! De l'air, par pitié !

Chewie grogna son approbation. Il allait vraiment falloir que je mette à travailler mes langues, moi ! Qu'est ce que j'allais devenir si j'apprenais pas à parler le Wookie ?

- Ouais, t'as raison, mon vieux ! , a répondu le contrebandier, Tu serais capable de tirer les oreilles à un Gundark ! (Pitié, qu'ils remarquent pas mon sourire… Tout ça devenait ridicule, même si je savais que c'était une plaisanterie, c'était pas drôle !).

Heureusement qu'R2 m'a changé les idées en butant contre moi pour rechercher mon attention. Distraitement, j'ai posé la main sur sa tête et j'ai bien cru que le droïde allait me faire un ronron satisfait !

- Tu l'as échappé belle, Luke, a acquiescé Teran avec un sourire.

- Oui… Merci à vous deux, Han et Kara…

J'ai haussé les épaules, une je-m'en-foutiste dans l'âme en apparence, mais je crois que mon fichu sourire m'a trahi. Han a pris son insupportable air supérieur, par contre, et a agité deux doigts devant l'apprenti Jedi.

- Ca fait deux fois que je te sauve la mise, gamin…

Mouais, la dernière fois, c'était il y a trois ans, petit génie ! M'enfin bon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait…

La suite, par contre, de la discussion, m'a rassurée dans ma décision de rester encore un peu…

- Alors, votre Sérénissime majesté, a sorti le contrebandier en se retournant, On dirait que vous avez trouvé le moyen de nous garder sur orbite encore un petit bout de temps…

Leïa était dotée d'un sang froid que, et jamais j'oserais l'avouer, j'admirais particulièrement, parce qu'elle a pas relevé la pique et a fourni une réponse… diplomatique.

- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, a-t-elle fait avec un très léger sourire, le général Rieekan estime qu'il est imprudent de laisser n'importe quel vaisseau décoller, quel qu'il soit, tant que nous ne sommes pas surs que le secteur est parfaitement sécurisé et que le bouclier est activé.

Han a eu un sourire de rapace et a croisé les bras en s'appuyant sur le lit de Luke. Tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

- C'est une belle histoire, mais je pense surtout que vous ne voulez pas qu'un beau gars comme moi se fasse la malle sans vous avoir dit au revoir correctement…

J'ai croisé le regard de Teran et on l'a détourné avant de perdre complètement le contrôle. J'étais sure que j'allais avoir la marque des dents dans les joues pendant des semaines tellement je me retenais pour ne pas rigoler. C'était quoi tout ça ?

Luke, lui, a levé les yeux au ciel avant de se rengoncer dans son lit d'hôpital.

Leïa a secoué lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux avec un regard blasé.

- Je ne sais absolument pas où vous trouvez vos idées, espèce de tête brûlée…

…

OK, peut être que j'aurais pas du lâcher ce gloussement débile. Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Et puis, d'abord, Chewbacca aussi avait rigolé !

Nan, mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ces insultes à deux balles ? Eh, il allait falloir que je lui donne des cours, à son altesse sérénissime !

Mon ricanement a cessé dès que Han m'a fusillé du regard, puis ce dernier s'est tourné vers le Wookie.

- Oh, rigole, gamine ! Et toi aussi, boule de poil !

Il s'est redressé et s'est approché de Leïa avec un grand sourire faux aux lèvres avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules menues malgré le regard noir de la jeune femme.

- Vous auriez du nous voir dans le couloir Sud, a-t-il continué, Là, elle a révélé ses véritables sentiments pour moi.

J'ai bien cru que Leïa allait exploser tellement elle a été outrée par ce qu'il venait de dire, et je devais sérieusement me retenir pour ne pas envenimer la situation en me mettant à me gondoler comme une baleine, surtout que Luke avait l'air d'assister à son propre enterrement ! Et Teran a du poser la main sur mon épaule pour m'exhorter au calme quand la princesse s'est fendue d'une flopée de jurons tous aussi colorés les uns que les autres tandis que Han, l'air offensé, ne réagissait qu'à un seul d'entre eux, en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai « l'air fripé » ? Moi ?

Bon. Respirer. On inspire et on expire. Allez, encore une fois… Parce que j'allais m'étouffer à force de me retenir pour ne pas glousser comme une bécasse ! N'empêche que ca faisait du bien de se lâcher comme ça, de temps à autre !

Han s'est penché vers Luke avec un air de conspirateur.

- J'ai du toucher un point sensible pour qu'elle s'échauffe comme ça, pas vrai, Junior ?

Oh, oh… Han, tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on joue pas avec les sentiments des filles, parce qu'elles sont beaucoup plus douées que les mecs pour faire ça ! Et là, je reconnaissais foutrement bien le regard de Leïa : Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre.

En général, le genre de regard que j'arbore le plus souvent.

M'enfin bon. Il avait voulu jouer. Il avait perdu.

- Je crois que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les femmes, a-t-elle lancé d'un ton froid.

Puis sans le moindre état d'âme, elle a…

Embrassé Luke.

Je crois que ce dernier lui-même n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs, vu comment ses yeux paraissaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites pour partir en vacances. A coté de lui, Han était abasourdi, et fixait la scène comme si c'était le dénouement d'un film romantique tandis que Chewie grognait quelque chose qu'évidemment, j'ai absolument rien compris.

Le temps a paru s'arrêter, et les apparences auraient pu être trompeuses si une voix dans le haut parleur n'avait pas sommé les officiers d'aller se placer à leur poste et à la princesse d'aller se pointer au QG. Leïa a alors lâché Luke, puis a filé après un dernier regard satisfait à Han qui avait l'air foudroyé.

La surprise passée, Luke a pris un air parfaitement innocent puis a croisé les bras derrière la tête en regardant le plafond. Le contrebandier a paru alors se réveiller.

- T'emballe pas, a-t-il lancé avant de se précipiter à la poursuite de Leïa.

Teran et moi, on les a suivi, talonnés par les deux droïdes. Moi parce que je voulais voir ce que ces deux zozos amoureux allaient finir par déclencher, et Teran parce qu'il arrivait encore à croire qu'il arriverait à me retenir ! Depuis le temps qu'il aurait du se rendre compte que ça marche pas avec moi !

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

On venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle de contrôle (après avoir failli se perdre deux, trois fois. Je vous rappelle que comme j'évite le coin médical, j'ai pas repéré le chemin à partir de là !), quand on a vu Han, Leïa et Rieekan penché sur un tableau de commandes brillamment éclairé, tandis qu'un jeune était occupé à analyser les sons retranscrits par les détecteurs installés un peu partout autour de la base.

- Il se passe quoi ? , ai-je demandé en me penchant à mon tour.

- Apparemment nous avons un visiteur, a répondu Rieekan.

- Un des nôtres ? , a supposé Teran, Vous avez autorisé une sortie ?

- Non, a répondu Leïa, … Ca pourrait être un monstre des Glaces ?

- Non plus, a répliqué le rebelle au nom inconnu, C'est trop petit… et métallique… Attendez, je capte quelque chose !

Il a branché le haut parleur, et un son bizarre a retenti, comme un grésillement accompagné d'un baragouinement incompréhensible. Un son qui m'a fait froncer les sourcils et grimacer Teran.

Je sais pas pour les autres, mais j'y comprenais que dalle. Par contre, la réponse de C3PO nous a pas plu du tout.

- Monsieur… Je maîtrise six millions de formes de communications. Or, ceci n'est pas un code utilisé par l'Alliance. Ce doit être un code impérial.

Gros silence dans l'assemblée.

…

Trop génial !

Han s'est retourné vers notre groupe en fronçant les sourcils, puis a lâché le fatidique :

- Mouais… Pas amical, en tout cas. On va aller voir ça, avec Chewie ! Et cette fois, gamine, tu restes ici !

J'avais déjà ouvert la bouche, mais je l'ai refermée pour aller bouder dans mon coin. C'était toujours les mêmes qui s'amusaient !

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Je crois bien qu'on a attendu deux bonnes heures et demi dans cette salle de contrôle. Leïa s'était installée à un poste et attendait le rapport de Han qui devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre (en même temps, ledit rapport serait peut être arrivé deux fois plus vite si j'étais venue avec eux !). Teran s'était penché sur un écran et me regardait en fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre parce qu'il s'était mis en tête que le fait que je fasse les cent pas dans la pièce, ça dérangeait tout le monde !

Nan, nan, personne me regardait en faisant de gros yeux, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?

Je sentais bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me dire d'arrêter de faire chier tout le monde, mais quand j'étais stressée, j'étais comme ça. Fallait que le monde le sache (et je suis sérieuse !).

Je crois bien qu'il a failli craquer à la fin, parce qu'il est venu vers moi à grands pas furieux et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour me sortir un truc que –je le sentais – j'allais pas aimer, quand la princesse s'est redressée d'un coup et a posé une main sur son oreillette en triturant des boutons par ci par là d'un air fébrile mais concentré. Rieekan s'est penché à son tour pour regarder les données, et moi, j'ai failli les écraser tous les deux contre le tableau de commande lorsque j'ai esquivé cet enquiquineur de Teran pour aller m'intéresser de très très près à l'écran !

La voix grésillante de Solo s'est alors fait entendre sur les hauts parleurs de la salle et tout le monde s'est tu, même moi ! (_Miracle !_ J't'emmerde, Lereniel !)

- « _Il n'en reste pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur_ », hurla-t-il à travers le micro.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? , a demandé Leïa en essayant de rendre la communication plus claire.

- « _Une sorte de droïde. Il y avait un système d'autodestruction, dessus…_ »

J'ai senti mon estomac se mettre à faire du yoyo lorsqu'on a reçu des images de ce qu'il restait dudit droïde. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à… à une autoradio taille humaine qui serait passée sous un camion poubelle un quatorze Juillet, mais j'avais suffisamment vu et décris ces saletés dans mes rapports et pendant des missions (souvent les plus chi… dures !) pour ne pas les reconnaître.

Leïa a dit la réponse à ma place, d'ailleurs…

- Un droïde sonde impérial, a-t-elle déclaré d'un air sombre.

- « _L'empire sait qu'on est ici…_ », a lancé le contrebandier (à qui on avait rien demandé…)

Rieekan s'est redressé, manquant de peu de me faire tomber (quoique, il aurait eu du mal tellement je serrais la chaise…).

- Il faut commencer l'évacuation, fit-il d'un ton solennel – qui, vous vous en doutez, m'a un peu fait lever les yeux au plafond malgré mon stress qui venait de dépasser la barre des « dead zone »… - Alertez toutes les unités.

J'ai alors croisé le regard de Teran tandis que Leïa levait les yeux vers le général.

Je croyais qu'on était venu ici pour éviter l'Empire pendant quelques temps… Vous m'expliquez la marche à suivre lorsque c'est lui qui vient à vous ?

Punaise...

* * *

**Reviews ? :3**


	13. Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !

**Ouf ! Mille fois désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai eu des jours chargés, ces temps ci ! ^^ Bon, voilà quand même ce chapitre, que je vous laisse donc lire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'évacuation, ou comment ne **PAS** faire ce qu'on est **CENSE** faire !

On avait à peine quitté le poste de contrôle que c'était déjà la débandade dans le couloir. Les gens allaient et venaient, portant des caisses, des armes, des tuyaux et je ne sais plus trop quoi d'autre tellement c'était bizarre. Derrière nous, on a entendu tous ces messieurs dames à la poitrine de Gilgamesh et ces experts en bidouillages informatiques se mettre en mouvement, eux aussi, sortant les informations les plus chi… compromettantes si elles venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mimines pour les mettre sur des trucs qui ressemblaient foutrement à la liste que j'avais avalée trois ans plus tôt.

C3PO, au passage, a failli se casser la figure sur nous lorsqu'il est sorti avec R2 en bafouillant un truc à propos de la garde robe de son altesse, ou du moins, c'était un truc dans le genre… Je le sais parce que ça m'a fait lever les yeux au ci… au plafond de glace et de neige. Punaise ! Y'a pas des trucs plus importants que des chiffons quand il y a une invasion ? Il a peur que les impériaux trouvent des infos vitales pour la Rébellion dans les petites culottes abandonnées de la princesse ou quoi, le droïde ?

Avant que j'envoie tout foutre en l'air en hurlant que j'aurais jamais du rester dans ce monde de fous, Leïa, quand on parle du loup, a surgi dans le couloir pour nous lancer un inutile :

- Allez préparer vos affaires, tous les deux. Vous allez embarquer dans les transports avec les autres.

Je lui ai fait les gros yeux, mais elle était déjà retournée à l'intérieur. Du coup, c'est Teran qui m'a vu faire la grimace.

- Quoi ? T'avais enfin fini de ranger tes habits ?

- La ferme ! , ai-je grincé,… J'aime pas qu'on me dise de faire ce à quoi j'avais déjà pensé…

Teran m'a tapoté l'épaule, ce qui, pour une fois, ne m'a pas énervé. Puis il a fait demi tour, en me laissant seule au milieu de tous les zouaves habillés en ours polaires anorexiques qui couraient dans tous les sens.

- Teran… !

Il s'est retourné en m'entendant.

- … Tu m'attends à la ligne de départ ? , l'ai-je provoqué pour cacher ma peur.

Il a eu un sourire carnassier.

- Pas question de te laisser gagner cette course là ! A chaque fois qu'on a les impériaux qui nous collent au train, c'est toujours toi qui arrives la première !

- Ouais… Mais là, c'est déjà plus… sérieux. Alors pas question de devoir aller te chercher n'importe où, compris ?

Il m'a fait une mimique du salut militaire, mais je voyais dans ses yeux, tout au fond, la même peur qui me prenait aux tripes, la garce.

- A vos ordres, mon général !

Quelle espèce de… ! Il savait que j'aimais pas les militaires ! Je lui ai envoyé un coup de pied plein de neige avant de filer jusqu'à mes quartiers, avec juste un instant d'hésitation devant ma porte. Et si Papy Wan était encore là ? J'avais absolument aucune envie de le voir, celui là ! Encore moins de lui causer ! Il squattait encore mon lit, il pouvait aller se faire foutre pour la discut' ! Nan, mais oh !

Heureusement pour lui (et pour moi !), il n'y avait personne dans la pièce minuscule. Par contre, j'avais eu raison sur un point : le miroir minuscule au dessus du lavabo n'avait pas survécu à mon… coup de sang.

Bon, OK ! Il faut avouer que mon… truc télékinésique, y était allé un peu fort, mais c'était aussi de la faute de ce zigoto immatériel ! J'avais pas envie, j'avais pas envie ! Point barre ! Pas besoin d'insister, avec moi, ca marche pas !

Essayant de me sortir tout ça de la tête, j'ai attrapé mes habits dans l'armoire et j'ai tout fourré dans mon sac sans prendre le temps de les plier. Je ferais ça plus tard, quand j'aurais le temps.

Enfin, **SI** j'avais le temps…

Parce que je pense pas que les geôles impériales aient comme passe temps le pliage des affaires à emporter en cas d'évacuation d'urgence d'une base rebelle contre un empire galactique tyrannique et…

Bref !

Mon sac fut vite plein et bouclé, ce qui m'a permis d'attraper mon gros manteau (je sais pas si vous avez fait l'expérience, mais il fait foutrement froid, dans l'espace ! Ils connaissent pas le chauffage ? Raah ! J'enrage ! _Kara ! On se calme ou je sors le sédatif !_ **OK**, **OK**, c'est bon, j'ai compris…). Bon, le blaster était bien à la ceinture… J'ai quand même rajouté celui qui se trouvait dans la niche au dessus de ma couchette et dont on pouvait se servir en cas d'urgence que j'ai glissé dans ma botte. Pas très confortable, bien qu'il soit plus petit que mon joujou préféré, mais bon… On fera avec !

Il allait quand même falloir que je fasse quelque chose avec mes cheveux. Sauf que là, j'avais, mais alors vraiment pas le temps, parce que quand j'ai levé la main pour m'arranger la coiffure, le haut parleur a grésillé un truc sympa genre : « _L'ennemi a été détecté dans le système. Grande flotte d'assaut en direction de Hoth. Tous les officiers en direction des transports d'évacuation. Je répète, l'ennemi a été détecté dans le système…_ »

- ** OK**… Merde !

J'ai attrapé mon sac que j'ai lancé par-dessus mon épaule, tout en me donnant des claques mentales sur la question du « _pourquoi est ce que j'ai voulu arranger ma coiffure en pleine attaque ennemie ?!_ ». C'est vrai, quoi ! Je m'en foutais complètement d'habitude, tant qu'ils étaient propres et un semblant démêlés… Faut pas pousser le bouchon, non plus !

Lorsque ma porte s'est refermée, j'ai pourtant eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si j'oubliais quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

J'ai écarquillé les yeux en voyant le sac que Teran se trimballait. Attendez une seconde, qui était la fille dans cette histoire ? Lui ou moi ? Nan parce qu'arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais son sac était presque aussi grand que lui !

- Tu nous sors quoi, là ? , ai-je demandé en haussant un sourcil, L'Armée des Indes ?

Il a pris son air habituellement interrogateur à chaque fois que j'employais une expression venant de mon monde, enfin de mon monde qui n'était pas le mien puisque apparemment je viens d'ici, mais j'y crois pas parce que ce n'est absolument pas possible !

- L'Armée des quoi ?

- Laisse tomber… T'es chargé comme un dromadaire ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? t'as gagné l'intégrale de la contrebande personnelle de Solo pendant une tombola surprise ?

J'ai fini par avoir un peu pitié de Teran qui me regardait d'un air vitreux. Visiblement, le message ne passait pas…

- Pourquoi t'as un sac qui pèse quinze fois plus qu'à notre arrivée ?

- Ah ! Ca ! C'est un ami qui ne trouvait pas son sac, alors il m'a demandé si je pouvais prendre ses affaires le temps qu'il en trouve un autre… Il collectionne les gemmes Tautarises, alors…

Oh ! Pauvre chou ! Il veut pas perdre sa précieuse collection de gemmes Tautarises (un truc qu'on trouve dans les mondes chauds…) ! Et Teran ! Merveilleux chevalier servant et naïf !

Sérieusement…

J'ai pris un air innocent en me frottant les mains mentalement et j'ai dit à Teran de me passer son sac.

- T'inquiète ! Je sais quoi faire quand il est lourd…

Il m'a passé l'objet en question, que j'ai posé au sol en poussant un soupir étouffé. Punaise ! Mais comment il faisait pour supporter ça ?

Bon, au boulot…

J'ai ouvert le sac et j'ai plongé les mains dedans jusqu'à sentir **LE** truc qui prenait le plus de place : les gemmes Tautarises. Qui avaient été mises - attention, roulement de tambour – dans le soi-disant sac disparu (Comment je sais ça ? C'est simple ! On a tous le même…) !

Avec un air blasé, j'ai balancé sans le moindre ménagement ce foutu sac et son contenu hors de ma vue, c'est-à-dire dans le conduit menant à l'incinérateur, malgré le cri d'horreur de Teran.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Oups ! Désolée, le sac de ton pote m'a échappé ! Quel dommage !

J'étais l'image même de l'ange de l'Innocence, tandis que Teran avait la tête de quelqu'un affligé par tous les tourments de la terre (ou dans notre cas, de la Galaxie).

- Mais… mais pourquoi !?

- Oui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi, Teran, portes tu les affaires d'un type qui utilise son sac pour mettre sa chère collection pitoyable de gemmes dont on a strictement rien à foutre au détriment de ta propre vie ? , ai-je demandé, C'est toi qui m'as appris que parfois, le poids est notre atout principal lorsqu'on a quelqu'un aux trousses. Là, tu avais l'équivalent du poids d'un éléphant d'Afrique et si on avait du courir, j'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau. Il a pensé à ça, ton « _ami_ »?

Teran ne disait plus rien, se contentant de regarder tantôt la bouche de l'incinérateur, tantôt son sac béant.

- A l'avenir, accepte de te casser le dos en quatre pour porter les affaires des autres quand **TA** propre vie n'est pas en danger… Je pense que ce sera mieux…

Tandis que Teran commençait à lorgner son sac comme si celui-ci avait commis une traîtrise sans limites, je me suis retournée vers la silhouette de Leïa au milieu des pilotes de speeders et X-wings tandis qu'elle leur faisait son speech. Je crois que c'était à propos des transports, du canon à Ions et d'autres affinités. Au fort de mon éternelle patience, j'ai étouffé un soupir en me massant les tempes. J'avais mal aux yeux, encore, et l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer au badminton ou au basket (au choix, cochez la bonne réponse !) avec mon pauvre cerveau, tandis que j'entendais Teran littéralement déballer son sac pour trier ses affaires de celles de son ami profiteur.

- Kara !

Je me suis retournée, pour voir arriver Luke. Tout sourire, je l'avais entrevu aller saluer Chewie (qui l'avait étouffé, comme d'habitude) et Solo avant de venir vers nous, tenant son casque sous le bras, habillé de la combinaison des pilotes qui, ne je sais absolument pas pourquoi, était d'une horrible couleur orange pétard. J'ai horreur du orange, je vous l'ai pas déjà dit ?

- Alors, le premier passage au bloc médical ne t'a pas suffit ? , ai-je lâché à moitié sérieuse.

- Apparemment… Merci encore pour ce coup là, d'ailleurs !

J'ai reniflé en détournant un instant les yeux. C'est bon, j'avais compris le message !

- Tout va bien avec Teran ? , a-t-il demandé en voyant ledit Teran en train de refourrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac qui avait l'air à présent beaucoup plus léger.

J'ai croisé les bras en haussant les épaules.

- Il met quelques petits trucs au point, t'inquiète, Paulette !

Si Luke ne comprit pas mon expression, il eut au moins la décence, contrairement à Teran, de ne pas le montrer, même si je le sentais un peu troublé…

- Et sinon…, ai-je déclaré en regardant les speeders sagement garés le long de la piste de départ, … Tu comptes aller au devant de nos chers pingouins en blanc avec qui ?

Il s'est frotté l'arrière du crâne, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Je l'ai laissé quelques instants à ses ruminations philosophiques profondes en passant ma langue à l'intérieur de ma joue, l'air curieux. J'avais toujours les bras croisés, mais visiblement, dans cette galaxie lointaine, ils connaissent mal le langage corporel.

- J'y vais avec Dak, m'a-t-il finalement répondu, … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tu embarques quand ?

- Aucune idée, mais là, t'es surtout en train de rater le topo de la princesse, alors je te conseille d'y aller !

Il a eu l'air surpris, mais je lui ai fait un geste indiquant que tout allait bien. J'avais sincèrement pas envie de penser qu'il risquait d'aller au devant de très gros ennuis. Les Stormtroopers, après tout, n'étaient pas connus pour être plus fans de la dentelle et du tricot que du blaster… Et pas mal de gens que j'appréciais, même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, ne sont pas revenus de missions qu'on leur avait assigné.

Luke m'a tendu la main, que j'ai serrée sans trop de chichis, puis et allé saluer Teran avant de filer écouter la fin du blabla de Leïa. J'ai eu une drôle de sensation en le voyant partir… Comme si on allait vivre des évènements qui allaient êtres durs à surmonter…

- Ouf ! Ca y est !

Serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'il m'avait surpris, je me suis retournée, pour voir Teran poser son sac déjà deux fois plus petit à coté du mien. J'étais sure que certaines choses n'avaient pas à y être (comme une certaine collection de blasters, par exemple…) mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à risquer sa peau pour de foutues pierres colorées !

- C'est pas mieux comme ça ? , l'ai-je taquiné.

Il a grogné en détournant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon quand il le voulait, celui là !

- Boah, râle pas ! , ai-je continué, D'habitude, c'est plutôt moi qui fais ça… On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Il allait dire quelque chose quand une voix nous a soudain bousillé les oreilles en beuglant dans le haut parleur. Bon, normalement, j'aurais sûrement gueulé en retour, mais ce qu'on a entendu m'a arrêté sur place :

- « _Quatripodes impériaux sur la crête nord… Je répète, nous venons d'apercevoir des quatripodes impériaux sur la crête nord ! _»

- Bon, **OK**, on a plus qu'à aller vers la rampe d'embarquement, alors !, ai-je déclaré en rattrapant mon propre sac avec un soupir étouffé.

Autour de nous, les pilotes retardataires se précipitaient vers leurs speeders et chasseurs respectifs en se criant des au revoirs et des paris plus débiles les uns que les autres, mais on voyait bien que c'était une manière de contrôler leur peur…

Tant pis pour eux, après ! Ils avaient qu'à pas signer pour être dans une histoire aussi tordue ! J'ai resserré ma prise sur la lanière de mon sac et j'ai poussé Teran devant moi sans ménagement, croisant au passage la princesse et un général dont j'avais oublié le nom (ca vous étonne ?). En nous voyant, elle nous a fait un signe de tête solennel auquel j'ai répondu brièvement sans pour autant y mettre à ce point de machin truc bidule (appelez ça comme vous voulez…) dans mes gestes.

- Euh… Kara ?

- Quoi ?

- L'embarquement dans les transports, c'est de coté là, a déclaré Teran en montrant du pouce la direction opposée à celle dans laquelle je le poussais.

J'ai ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer en serrant les dents pour me retenir de dire quelque chose que j'aurais peut être regretté après. C'est vrai, c'est pas vraiment la faute de Teran si je n'ai strictement aucun sens de l'orientation !

Sauf que du coup, ça a été à mon tour de me faire guider à travers la station, en me faisant au passage joyeusement bousculer par les vils badauds qui osaient se trouver sur notre chemin !

…

Est-il utile de préciser que certains ont eu les orteils soigneusement écrasés par mes soins ?

Douce vengeance…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Enfin, Teran avait beau mieux connaître le chemin que moi, trois transports étaient quand même déjà partis quand on a fini par arriver aux lieux d'embarquement. Et même là, j'ai du me retenir de mordre quelqu'un en voyant la queue pour monter à bord. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, mais là, c'était vraiment pire que tout.

- Tu veux bien, s'il te plait, arrêter de bouger comme ça ? , s'est énervé Teran en me regardant piétiner sur place jusqu'à tasser la neige autour de moi en ignorant les regards courroucés de ceux qui m'entouraient.

- T'occupe ! J'aime vraiment pas attendre ! , ai-je répliqué du tac au tac.

- Ca on l'aura compris…, a marmonné mon voisin de derrière.

Un voisin qui s'est tu quand je lui ai clairement fait comprendre du regard que ses remarques, il pouvait se les carrer dans le…

- C'est pas en gesticulant comme ça que les choses vont aller plus vite, Kara, a lancé Teran en espérant que ca suffirait à me calmer, Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je… J'ai… Raah ! J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose, mais je sais pas quoi ! , me suis-je exclamée en manquant de m'arracher les cheveux.

Je voyais bien que Teran ne savait pas vraiment de quoi je pouvais bien parler, mais je pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Même si c'était un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. C'était plus que frustrant, c'était chiant !

Me laissant à mes marmonnements et mes grognements plus colorés les uns que les autres, Teran s'est contenté de me faire avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse presque toucher la rampe d'embarquement. Pendant tout ce temps là, les messages diffusés par les hauts parleurs étaient de plus en plus sinistres, ce qui n'était certainement pas pour me détendre. La dernière fois que j'avais eu affaire à une telle galère en matière d'évacuation, ça avait été pendant le siège impérial de Yavin IV, où nos chers copains retranchés dans leurs meuchants croiseurs envoyant des lasers verts qui font bobo avaient essayé de nous coincer jusqu'à l'arrivée des troupes d'invasion…

Comme maintenant, en fait.

Fait chier.

Fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose, alors j'ai décidé de laisser mon regard se balader dans le hangar où on attendait. Ca me permettrait peut être de penser à autre chose qu'à cette foutue sensation de malaise…

Sauf que ce n'est qu'en voyant deux types qui parlaient à un hologramme que j'ai enfin compris ce qui me gênait. Je crois bien que mon sang a fait trois tours en deux secondes chrono pendant que mon cœur me faisait un geste très explicatif.

Je savais ce que j'avais oublié.

L'hologramme de Kachirii.

* * *

**...Et on s'arrête là ! ^^' Nan, nan pas taper ! Ca se corse dans le chapitre suivant !**

**La suite bientôt et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	14. Mon blaster pour un GPS, par pitié !

**Hellow ! Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Kara continues donc ses conneries... Nan, nan, Kara, range moi le canard en plastique, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ! M'enfin, alors ! Vilaine !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon blaster pour un GPS, par pitié !**

Sans même réfléchir une seconde de plus, j'ai tout simplement lâché mon sac et je suis sortie de la file d'attente à fond la caisse.

- **KARA ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES !?**

Il pouvait crier autant qu'il le voulait, il était hors de question que je parte sans cet hologramme ! Je l'ai complètement ignoré en m'arrêtant devant la porte par laquelle on était entré dans le hangar sur les chapeaux de roues, n'hésitant même pas à pousser les rares retardataires qui m'ont clairement exprimé leur désaccord. Tant pis, qu'ils m'écrivent une lettre, ces abrutis ! Je suis folle, peut être. Egoïste, sûrement… Mais je ne pouvais même pas me faire à l'idée de partir en le laissant derrière moi.

- **KARA !**

Punaise, mais par où est ce qu'on était passé en venant ? Avec un cri de frustration, j'ai pris la première porte à gauche en continuant à faire fi des cris de Teran qui me courait après…

Et j'ai failli finir écrasée par une monstrueuse chute de débris. Le froid m'a coupé le souffle et j'ai du reculer sur les fesses pour éviter les derniers morceaux, tout en criant des horreurs aux bouts de glace qui avaient du trouver ça super drôle de tomber sur mon crâne. J'ai senti Teran s'arrêter derrière moi, complètement essoufflé d'avoir du courir si vite aussi soudainement.

Eh oh ! C'est qui le moins endurant de nous deux, d'habitude ?

- Tu veux… Bien… m'expliquer…Quel est… le problème ?!

- Retourne au vaisseau, ai-je répondu en me relevant et en le repoussant.

Il m'a fait les gros yeux, mais je l'ai ignoré. Peu m'importe qu'il me suive où qu'il se décide à prendre racine ici, mais qu'il ne m'empêche pas de chercher ce qui me manquait !

- Kara… ! , a-t-il rouspété en recommençant à me courir après.

- Continue à piailler, je t'écoute pas !

- Ils vont partir sans nous !

- Pas si on se dépêche !

- Mais quelle…

Je me suis retournée en m'empressant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. C'était vraiment pas le moment de me chercher !

- Ne commence pas, j'ai pas le temps ! , ai-je grondé avant de le relâcher et de repartir de plus belle.

Je l'ai senti prêt à dire quelque chose, quand les hauts parleurs ont craché un message super sympa ! :

- « _Les troupes impériales sont entrées dans la base ! Les troupes…_ »

…OK. Message interrompu voulait dire : Cassez vous ou ca va chauffer grave ! Si j'avais eu le temps, je crois que je me serais volontiers tapée la tête contre le mur pour avoir bâclé la préparation de mon sac de voyage…

- Kara, on n'a vraiment plus le temps, il faut partir ! , a tenté Teran avec un air presque suppliant.

- Je ne peux pas !

Je l'ai repoussé pour reprendre ma route. J'aurais quand même bien aimé que cet abruti arrête de me suivre et retourne aux navettes ! J'étais déjà assez égoïste pour risquer ma propre vie à aller chercher un hologramme, j'étais à moitié d'accord pour mettre celle de ce crétin dans la balance ! Seul hic : Il continuait à me suivre ! Or, je pouvais pas l'assommer ou l'enfermer quelque part dans ces conditions…

Conclusion : Il devait venir avec moi. Merci capitaine Obvious !

Mais j'en avais marre, moi…

Surtout quand je retrouvais pas le chemin, bordel !

- Kara, c'est de la folie !

- Où sont les quartiers ?

- Mais…

- _Dis moi où sont les quartiers !_, me suis énervée en l'empoignant brusquement par le col de sa combinaison.

Bien sur, il n'a fallu que ça pour que mes migraines ne se remettent à faire danser la samba à mon crâne et j'ai du serrer les dents au maximum pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement (petit le gémissement, mais gémissement quand même…).

- Lâche moi, Kara…

- Où ?

- Lâche moi et je te le dirais ! Tu as plus de poigne qu'on ne pourrait le penser !

J'étais énervée, surtout. Et j'avais la trouille. Mais j'ai fini par faire ce qu'il disait tout en le couvant d'un regard très clair quant à mon humeur.

Kara = Pas contente.

Teran n'a pas pris le temps de lisser ses habits (c'était vraiment cool de sa part ! Je reste ironique…) et m'a fait signe de le suivre à travers une porte à moitié défoncée par une chute de débris. La base s'effondrait sous les assauts de ces fichus impériaux. Ils auraient pas fait mieux en shootant dans une construction soignée à base de Kapla, ces Ornithorynques d'eau douce !

Finalement, on a atteint les quartiers déserts en moins de temps que je n'aurais mis, mais en plus de temps que prévu à voir l'air angoissé de Teran. En l'ignorant, je l'ai poussé sur le coté pour forcer comme une folle le mécanisme coulissant désormais complètement hors d'usage de ma porte. Et punaise, elle était pas légère, la bougresse ! En m'éraflant l'épaule, j'ai quand même réussi à passer… Pour atterrir dans le capharnaüm impossible qu'était devenu ce qui avait, jadis, été ma chambre.

Là, le gémissement est sorti.

- Grouille, Kara !

- Oui, minute !…

Je me suis précipitée pour fouiller au milieu des débris à la recherche de ce foutu hologramme que j'étais incapable de laisser derrière moi et que j'avais été assez naze pour oublier au pire moment… Et au pire endroit !

Mon blaster pour un GPS, par pitié !

- Kara ! Dépêche toi ! Ils arrivent ! , s'est énervé Teran.

- Oui, je suis pas sourde, Teran, j'avais… **AH !** Trouvé !

Avec un cri de victoire que j'ai immédiatement regretté, j'ai sorti de sous une couche de neige le disque de l'hologramme que je me suis empressée de fourrer dans ma poche avant de faire tout de suite demi-tour à toute vitesse. Cette fois ci, Teran a du m'aider à passer la porte… Avant que la force que j'avais mise dans le mouvement ne m'envoie tout simplement contre le mur d'en face.

- Aïeuh ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Pun…

Teran venait de me plaquer sa main sur la bouche en me fusillant du regard, ce que je lui ai rendu.

Peut être qu'on serait resté longtemps comme ça, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, si le bruit d'une scie à métaux ne nous avait pas fait joyeusement sursauter. Au bout du couloir dont la porte était scellée, on pouvait voir une pluie d'étincelles oranges qui semblaient vouloir danser la Samba comme si elles participaient au Carnaval de Rio. On s'est de nouveau regardé avec Teran avant de hocher la tête de concert et de se mettre à courir en sens inverse. Fallait toujours que ça tombe sur nous !

Teran a atteint la porte encore ouverte le premier, puis m'a tiré d'un coup par le bras en appuyant sur le bouton pour la sceller à son tour. Ouais, ça les ralentirait sûrement un petit peu plus, mais on n'allait pas rester là et leur proposer un pique-nique, quand même, c'était pas une raison !

- Si on s'en sort, Kara, je t'étrangle, a promis le garçon en se remettant à courir derrière moi, cette fois ci.

Je me suis contentée de le fixer d'un air blasé.

- Je suis sérieux ! T'es complètement tarée !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Teran a ouvert la bouche pour me sortir quelque chose de, j'en étais sure, vachement coloré, quand j'ai brusquement tendu le bras en avant pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Mon geste et son mouvement n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle et je suis allée dire bonjour pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes seulement au mur, sauf que cette fois, c'était dans le dos. Ca a été pareil pour Teran, même si ca ne l'a pas fait taire.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu…, a-t-il commencé.

J'en ai eu marre.

- Ferme la ! , ai-je sifflé en le foudroyant du regard tout en tendant le doigt devant moi.

Bon, j'avais de bonnes raisons de lui avoir parlé comme ça, outre le fait qu'il me tapait un peu sur le système.

On avait été devancé. Et là, c'était trop tard pour emprunter ce chemin.

Bien trop tard.

C'était Dark Vador qui se tenait à quelques mètres, seulement.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

- Oh, merde…

Teran a formulé ces mots délicieux d'une manière totalement silencieuse, avant de me tirer par la manche avec de plus en plus d'insistance tout en jonglant avec la discrétion ultime en espérant que ses gesticulations ne nous feraient pas repérer.

Et moi ? Bah… moi j'étais tétanisée, comme toujours face à la silhouette noire qui se dressait à quelques mètres à peine en nous tournant le dos, tendant de temps à autre un doigt impérieux dans diverses directions pour envoyer les Stormtroopers fouiller notre base. Meuh sinon, tout allait pour le mieux !

Je n'avais croisé Vador que deux fois depuis le premier chassé croisé qu'on avait réalisé dans l'Etoile Noire, trois ans plus tôt, quand je lui avais littéralement claqué la porte au nez… (Ou à ce qui lui tenait de… Bref, vous m'aurez compris !). La première fois était un accident total où on s'était retrouvé dans un embroglio complètement tordu qui était censé s'appeler un plan de récupération d'informations… Inutile de vous dire que le Sith était plutôt prompt à réagir, peu importe qu'on le prenne par surprise ou pas. On a eu chaud aux fesses, ce jour là, d'autant plus qu'il s'était acharné sur Luke et moi (Alors que je lui avais rien fait, au vilain mossieur !). C'était juste avant qu'on nous envoie dans la bordure intérieure pour aller faire joujou avec tous ces abrutis d'officiers impériaux aux mains un peu trop baladeuses et qui avaient tendance à trop lever le coude pour que cela leur soit bénéfique…

Mais la deuxième fois avait vraiment été un piège. Dans lequel on avait failli tomber. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les détails de ce qui s'est vraiment passé (un jour peut être…), mais sans l'entêtement de Teran et ma paranoïa frénétique qui me faisait tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait… Disons que je ne serais certainement pas là en train de vous raconter des âneries, mais plutôt six mille pieds sous terre.

Morte avant d'avoir vécu comme on dirait… Non, merci, j'en avais pas vraiment l'intention !

Aussi n'étais pas outrageusement ravie de voir ce qui pouvait tenir lieu à une boite de conserve toute noire et ambulante qui pouvait être dévastatrice pile au moment où on devait **VRAIMENT** partir !

Comme Teran insistait, j'ai quitté Vador des yeux à contrecoeur pour me tourner vers lui en lui faisant bien comprendre d'un regard qu'il commençait sérieusement à me casser les pieds alors que ce n'était certainement pas le moment. J'avais le cœur qui frisait les 3000 pulsations par minutes et une sueur froide me chatouillait le dos. Une fois que j'ai vu ce qu'il me montrait, pourtant, je me suis retenue pour ne pas l'embrasser quatre fois.

Une sortie, à environ trois mètres de là, dissimulée à la vue des impériaux par un énorme bloc de glace. Il suffisait de courir (genre très, très vite) pour pouvoir l'atteindre en priant très fort pour qu'elle puisse se fermer, qu'il n'y ait eu un court circuit avant pour ensuite retrouver son chemin dans le dédale en décrépitude qu'était devenu la station rebelle.

Ca faisait beaucoup de théorie…

Teran m'a montré trois doigts nerveux, qui étaient assez explicites pour signifier qu'on bondirait à son signal, le tout en ignorant ma grimace. J'aimais pas son plan, mais je crois qu'on avait pas mieux…

C'est alors qu'il s'est passé deux trucs simultanément.

Premièrement, on avait complètement oublié les pingouins qui nous avaient collé au train sans le savoir et qui, visiblement, nous avaient rattrapé, tout ça pour pousser des cris d'alerte en nous voyant agglutinés derrière une portion de mur minuscule et à moitié démoli tout en sortant leur fusils blasters. Et deuxièmement, au même instant, exactement, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose de noir et de glacé touchait brusquement l'intérieur de mon crâne. J'ai eu un sursaut violent en ayant l'impression d'être dénoncée, comme si on ne voyait que moi, tandis que Vador se retournait d'un seul coup pour nous fixer derrière son masque, le tout sur le joyeux son de sa respiration laborieuse.

Bon, tant pis pour le plan ! Moi, je restais pas là !

J'ai attrapé la main de Teran avant que le fait de réfléchir à ma position plutôt tendue en cet instant ne me pétrifie complètement, et on a plongé vers la seule entrée libre qui s'offrait à nous. Le rancard avec le sol glacé n'a peut être pas été agréable, mais ça avait eu le mérite de les prendre tous par surprise. Mon coup de pied sur la console d'ouverture de la porte ne s'est par contre pas fait sans mal. En fait, j'ai bien cru me déboîter l'épaule en bousillant cette foutue commande, tandis que Teran achevait l'autre épaule en tirant dessus comme un bourrin pour me remettre sur mes pieds et me tirer dans le sens inverse. On avait pas fait quelques mètres que déjà, la scie se mettait au travail pour frayer un chemin à ces enquiquineurs d'impériaux.

Bande de tricheurs !

- Kara, je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas ! , a haleté Teran en manquant de glisser sur une plaque de glace vicieuse.

- Tais toi et cours, crétin ! , ai-je répliqué.

C'était bien le moment de m'engueuler tiens ! On a un seigneur Sith qui me fout les jetons plus que jamais, ainsi qu'un bataillon de Stormtroopers, ou pingouins de l'espace pour les intimes, mais nan, mossieur préfère me faire savoir le fond de sa pensée ! J'étais en plein délire, là !

Je savais que j'aurais **JAMAIS** du accepter de rester dans ce monde de cinglés, je le savais !

- Kara, à droite ! , m'a crié Teran.

Merde, j'avais raté le passage ! Dérapant au risque de me retrouver avec un bleu de compétition sur les fesses, je me suis empressée de faire demi-tour pour rattraper Teran qui s'était déjà engouffré dans le couloir… Pour le voir entrer en collision violente avec Han.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là, lui ? Et pourquoi Leïa était avec lui ? Et C-3PO ? Et pourquoi Chewie n'était pas…

…

Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre de poser des questions qui peuvent attendre !

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez là, tous les deux ? , s'est écrié le contrebandier en retenant Teran pour éviter qu'il n'aille redire bonjour à la neige au sol, Vous étiez pas censés être dans un transport d'évacuation ?

- Kara avait des envies suicidaires…, a répondu Teran avec légèreté.

Ladite légèreté en a pris un coup quand mon coup de pied aux fesses lui a remis les idées en place.

- Mais vous êtes complètement…, a commencé Leïa.

- On discutera de ce qu'ils sont complètement plus tard ! , a coupé Han en attrapant la princesse par le bras et en forçant Teran à tenir debout tout seul, Vous venez avec nous ! Le dernier transport vient de décoller. Allez, et on se dépêche !

J'ai soufflé comme un bœuf lorsqu'on est reparti cavaler dans les couloirs parsemés de débris de la station, dans le sens inverse par lequel on était parti, avec C-3PO qui traînait derrière en nous demandant naïvement de ralentir. Ca valait le coup d'avoir manqué se casser la figure pour tourner à droite, franchement ! Quoique, j'avais peut être mieux à m'inquiéter que de râler pour une simple erreur de trajectoire…

On est quand même pas allé beaucoup plus loin. Han s'est arrêté sur les chapeaux de roues devant une porte métallique fermée qu'il s'est empressé de débloquer pour pousser tout le monde à l'intérieur. Voyant le droïde débile traîner derrière en marmonnant un « comme d'habitude ! », Han a levé les yeux au ciel et l'a attrapé par le bras en l'incitant à avancer plus vite.

On était dans le hangar du Faucon Millénium, qui était le seul vaisseau utilisable encore présent dans l'immense caverne au sol recouvert de débris et de blocs de glace qui avaient allègrement écrasé des speeders des neiges et autres engins de transport ou de maintenance.

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour réparer, les gars !

La peluche géante qu'était Chewbacca nous faisait de grands signes en grognant dans sa langue incompréhensible, mais le message est quand même passé, puisqu'il était sensiblement le même que celui de Han.

Magnez vous le fion !

- Dépêche toi, Bouton d'or ! , a beuglé Han dans notre dos, Ou tu vas devenir résident permanent !

- Attendez moi ! , a paniqué C-3PO en agitant les bras comme s'il pouvait aller plus vite en gesticulant comme ça.

Je n'ai pas pu résister et je me suis retournée pour le pousser dans le dos à deux mains en courant, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il patinait littéralement sur place. On a atteint la rampe d'embarquement juste avant qu'elle ne se referme dans notre dos, puis je l'ai abandonné là. Han était déjà occupé à bidouiller son vaisseau qui, visiblement, n'était pas réparé, tandis que Chewie avait sa tête poilue dans un ensemble de conduits qui dégageaient une épaisse fumée blanche à l'odeur de plastique brûlé.

Mouais, pas très engageant, tout ce tintouin ! Puis Han n'avait pas l'air prêt à demander de l'aide, puisque maintenant n'était pas vraiment l'heure des réparations minutieuses. Aussi me suis-je prudemment éloignée tandis que Leïa, qui était _normalement_ la diplomate dans cette histoire, n'avait pas l'air de capter les signaux provenant du contrebandier plutôt tendu du string.

- Ca vous arrange si je sors pour pousser ? , a-t-elle ironisé d'un ton plutôt acide alors que C-3PO continuait à casser les pieds de tout le monde en parlant en même temps.

- Ca pourrait…, a répondu Han avec un air sarcastique et irrité.

- Han ! On a de la compagnie ! , a crié Teran depuis le poste de pilotage.

Comme Han était encore occupé à bidouiller son Faucon adoré qui, décidément, n'était pas coopératif, je me suis précipitée vers les commandes du vaisseau avec une idée plutôt précise de la compagnie dont Teran parlait. Et effectivement… J'ai manqué de l'écrabouiller en montant sur ses genoux pour apercevoir des soldats impériaux qui s'agglutinaient devant le vaisseau en installant…

En installant…

Une mitrailleuse laser !

Punaise, mais ils faisaient pas dans la dentelle, ces pignoufs ! Ils étaient sérieux, là, au moins ? Visiblement, oui…

Et j'en avais marre, moi !

Han est entré dans le poste de pilotage en coup de vent en appuyant sur un bouton pour réveiller le Faucon… Qui s'est mis à réagir avant de baisser les bras comme un dégonflé devant un cinq cent mètres haie. En entendant l'énergie faiblir, Han a retourné la tête et, solution **Ô** combien archaïque, mais efficace, a donné un grand coup contre la paroi, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de ragaillardir l'animal pour de bon.

- Poussez vous, les jeunes ! , a-t-il lâché en joignant le geste à la parole lorsqu'il m'a littéralement attrapé par la peau du cou pour me sortir de son siège chéri.

Maieuh !

Et avec Leïa, Chewie et Einstein venu en renfort, je peux vous dire qu'on était un peu serré dans le poste de pilotage ! J'ai jeté un regard éloquent à Teran quand le Wookie/Chihuahua bipède géant a répété le geste de Solo et que j'ai servi de piste d'atterrissage à sa majesté Selace.

- On n'arrivera pas à décoller si ton rafiot est pas réparé, Solo ! , ai-je beuglé d'une voix étouffée en m'efforçant de repousser le coude de Teran enfoncé dans mon estomac.

- Alors accrochez vous !

- Cette carlingue ne passera jamais le premier blocus ! , s'est énervée Leïa.

- Elle réserve encore quelques petites surprises, mon cœur…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il a écrasé un bouton, et les soldats impériaux se sont retrouvés face à l'un des zigouigouis favoris du contrebandier.

…

Une mitrailleuse laser !

Ces mecs, tous les mêmes… C'est à celui qui aura la plus grosse ! ... Non, Lereniel ! C'était une observation, pas une insinuation ! Range ton blaster !

- Ha ! Vous voyez ? , s'est écrié le contrebandier en levant un doigt.

- Un jour, vous allez faire une grosse bêtise, et je veux être là pour voir ça !

J'ai lâché un ricanement toujours aussi étouffé avant d'en avoir sincèrement marre et de repousser Teran de plus belle… Au moment, bien sur, où :

- Mets la gomme ! , a lancé Han à Chewie.

L'accélération du Faucon a renvoyé Teran faire un smash dans mon pauvre estomac, ce qui m'a encore coupé le souffle avant de me faire lâcher un juron. J'en avais marre, moi !

- Teran ! Nom d'un Gundark végétarien croisé avec un babouin, dégage, bon sang ! _Aïeuh !_

Il s'est redressé avec difficulté, le tout en m'arrachant des cheveux parce que sa ceinture s'était prise dedans, ce qui ne m'a absolument pas aidé à me calmer, tandis que l'obscurité du hangar laissait place à la lumière aveuglante du soleil réverbéré par la neige de Hoth. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait vraiment quitté le sol de la planète. On avait échappé, pour l'instant, à Vador.

On était reparti… Avec, pour changer parce que sinon, ce serait nul, les impériaux aux trousses.

* * *

**Alors ? La suite ou pas ? ;3**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	15. Compote d'astéroïdes !

**Hellow ! Chapitre 15 au rapport ! ;3 J'ai subi quelques pressions, mais vous en subirez les conséquences, car la suite n'est pas terminée !**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Compote d'astéroïdes !**

**OK**, on avait échappé aux pingouins au sol, mais ne vous y trompez pas, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge pour autant. Le Faucon a rapidement pris de la hauteur, fonçant vers les étoiles, et la couche atmosphérique a été traversée avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de prononcer les mots « _yaourt Twi'leck_ » ! …

Sauf qu'on était pas tous seuls dans l'immensité sans fin de l'espace… M'enfin vous allez devoir me dire en quoi il était infini, ce foutu espace en question, quand on voyait le comité d'accueil qui nous attendait !

Eh ! Faites la queue, les mecs ! Nan, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Vous imagineriez quoi, vous, si vous voyiez trois destroyers interstellaires qui pointaient leurs canons lasers sur vous avec le sourire du requin qui est coincé dans l'aquarium avec le poisson rouge ?

Quoique, le requin serait peut être un peu à l'étroit… **NAN !** Ca va, j'ai rien dit, Lereniel !

- Les gamins, vous allez à l'arrière arrimer tout ce qui n'est pas fixé au sol ! , a lancé Han sans même nous regarder, Je veux rien de cassé ! On va passer en vitesse lumière incessamment sous peu.

- Mais, monsieur ! , a tenté 3PO.

Chewbacca lui a beuglé une horreur pour le faire taire, et le droïde a presque eu la tête de quelqu'un d'offensé. M'enfin bon, encore une fois, je parle pas le chihuahua galactique, donc je vous laisse imaginer !

En poussant une dernière fois Teran, histoire de lui faire bien sentir le fait que je n'étais pas contente de voir quelques uns de mes cheveux en train de pendouiller à sa ceinture, on a réussi l'exploit de trébucher jusqu'aux cargaisons non arrimées, qui à cause des yoyos et des tremblements de la carlingue du Faucon, semblaient prêts à improviser une attraction de montagnes russes dans l'ensemble du vaisseau. Teran s'est reçu une boite à outils sur le crâne et je me suis reçue le contenu de ladite boite… sur le pied.

Aussi, je crois bien avoir fait trois kilomètres en sur place en sautant à cloche pied, en sifflant une belle bordée de sublimes jurons (dont certains de mon propre crû !), le tout en finissant par donner un coup de pied revanchard à la boite responsable de nos malheurs… Au moment où un tir de canon laser faisait trembler le Faucon Millénium.

Résultat ?

Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui suis tombée sur Teran.

Bon, je dirais pas que je l'ai fait exprès, parce que c'était pas le cas, mais en tout cas, je crois que j'ai… euh… oublié, de m'excuser pour lui avoir écrasé le nez contre le sol métallique...

Eh ! Il m'avait bien arraché les cheveux ! Il doit bien exister une justice, quelque part, non ?

Quoique… J'en étais pas sure, vu qu'on se retrouvait à détaler comme des lapins devant une meute de loups destroyers impériaux. Encore une fois, j'avais vu mieux comme situation !

Comme Solo nous beuglait de se magner le fion, j'ai quand même du aider cet olibrius de Teran à se relever pour pouvoir terminer ce qu'on nous avait envoyé faire, avec difficulté, je l'avoue.

- Alors, ça vient ? , a lancé le contrebandier depuis le cockpit.

- Arrête de t'amuser à faire des loopings et on y arrivera peut être, espèce de clown ! , ai-je répliqué d'un ton sec de l'autre bout du vaisseau.

- Tu veux descendre dire à nos amis en blanc qu'on a besoin d'un peu plus de temps, peut être ? , a été la réponse.

Marmonnant quelque chose de peu orthodoxe à son égard, je me suis empressée de boucler la dernière attache qui commençait à m'énerver sérieusement autour d'un petit container à munitions tandis que Teran levait les yeux au ciel devant ma rixe avec Solo. Bon, par gentillesse, j'imagine, il n'a rien dit… Ou, c'était mon regard assez éloquent qui l'a fait taire. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a eu du mal à finir au milieu des vibrations et des secousses que subissait le coco du contrebandier.

On allait vraiment tomber malade dans ces conditions ! J'vous jure… Chauffard !

- **BON, CA Y EST, OUI OU NON ?!**

- **OUI !** Scrogneugneu…

- Alors rappliquez ici ! On va passer en vitesse lumière !

Serrant les dents, j'ai suivi Teran et on est allé se serrer avec les autres dans le sublime cockpit du Faucon, pile au moment où Leïa, fixant les croiseurs qui avaient tenté de prendre le vaisseau en tenaille, sortait un :

- Ils se rapprochent.

Auquel Solo, avec un sourire satisfait, a répondu :

- Ah ouais ? Admirez !

Avant d'enclencher la manette d'hyperpropulsion…

Alors pourquoi les réacteurs se sont-ils contentés de crachoter comme s'ils nous faisaient un geste très éloquent ?

- Admirer quoi ? , a demandé Leïa d'un ton sarcastique.

- Un « _Epic fail_ » ?, ai-je osé à voix basse, néanmoins juste assez fort pour que Solo l'entende.

Il n'a pas paru capter ce que je venais de dire, pourtant. Regardant son tableau de bord comme si ce dernier venait de le trahir de la pire des façons (ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas tout à fait faux…), il a marmonné :

- On est dans le pétrin…

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, est alors intervenu El dorado avec précipitation (fallait être balaise pour un droïde, d'être capable de garder son équilibre tout en nous faisant le Schtroumf à lunettes dans ces conditions !), J'ai remarqué un peu plus tôt que le motivateur de l'hyperpropulsion est endommagé. Il est impossible de passer en vitesse lumière !

- On est vraiment dans le pétrin !

Sur ce, Solo a manqué nous tomber dessus en partant tenter vaille que vaille de réparer son bébé avant qu'un des commandants des croiseurs qui nous talonnaient ait la suprême mauvaise idée d'utiliser un rayon tracteur. Chewie l'a suivi en nous noyant quasiment sous ses poils, et Teran a fait de même (pour suivre, pas noyer les gens sous les poils, hein !) Me laissant en plan avec le Bouton d'Or et la princesse.

Maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait de la place, dans le cockpit ! Du coup, je me suis installée dans un siège vacant, à coté de Leïa qui me paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse.

Je ne sais **ABSOLUMENT** pas pourquoi, je vous dirais !

- Euuuh…, ai-je fini par lancer, Vous êtes sure qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ?

- Non, pas du tout, a été la réponse engageante.

Bon… **OK !**

Je peux pas prendre un taxi pour rentrer ? Si, si, nan parce que là, je la sentais pas du tout la conclusion de cette histoire ! C'était dans ces moments là que je regrettais vraiment de ne pas être restée dans ma propre galaxie… Snif !

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour sortir une autre question de mon cru (genre « _On va tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances avant d'être ressuscités puis re-exécutés de nouveau, c'est ça ? _»), quand j'ai vu Leïa fixer l'espace face à nous en fronçant les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Comme je lui faisais face, je tournais presque entièrement le dos au tableau de bord, ce qui m'a empêché de comprendre assez vite ce qui la stupéfiait à ce point.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il manquait plus que ça ! , a-t-elle soufflé.

- Quoi ?

Avant que j'aie pu me retourner pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, un choc violent a de nouveau manqué de faire tomber le Faucon en morceaux. Sauf que pour moi, ca a pas raté.

Evidemment !

Bon, c'est pas moi qui ai beuglé de l'autre bout du vaisseau quand je me suis ramassée comme une loque par terre à cause du choc, quand même.

C'est Solo.

- **AOUH ! CHEWIE !**

En pestant entre mes dents, j'ai quant à moi tenté vaille que vaille de me remettre sur mes pieds en m'accrochant à l'accoudoir du fauteuil duquel je venais d'être éjectée comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Nan parce qu'il allait falloir m'expliquer comment on faisait pour tenir debout avec tous ces chocs répétés ! J'en étais carrément à glisser d'un coté à l'autre du cockpit sur le ventre, les bras serrés autour de l'accoudoir comme s'ils étaient croisés ! C'était un complot pour me rendre malade, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Et la princesse qui était même pas foutue de me donner un coup de main !

- Han, venez ici !, a-t-elle plutôt ordonné au travers du micro.

Ni une, ni deux, le contrebandier, son babouin apprivoisé et mister Selace ont rappliqué dans la salle des fêtes, pour ainsi dire, manquant de me marcher dessus tandis que je me mettais à piailler que ça commençait sincèrement à bien faire, ces conneries !

- Des astéroïdes, a déclaré Miss Galaxie en laissant la place au capitaine.

_Aaah_… Je comprenais mieux maintenant.

J'ai senti une grosse poigne poilue m'agripper par la peau du cou et Chewbacca m'a limite lancée dans les bras de Teran pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans me piétiner, ce qui était vraiment cool de sa part ! (No comment, les gars…) Et pendant que je tentais de retrouver un semblant de dignité le plus rapidement possible, Solo a tout simplement décidé de faire les choses à sa manière !

- Chewie, enclenche les équilibreurs additionnels du Faucon…

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? , a demandé Leïa d'un ton inquiet, Vous n'imaginez quand même pas vous aventurer dans un champ d'astéroïdes !

- Ils seraient fous de nous y suivre ! , a répliqué le contrebandier.

- Et nous, on est quoi, alors ? , me suis étranglée en sentant une boule s'installer dans mon estomac.

- Monsieur, les chances de sortir vivant d'un champ d'astéroïdes sont approximativement de 3971 contre 1 ! , s'est mis à paniquer C-3PO en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Me donne jamais les chiffres !

J'ai croisé le regard de Teran qui voulait à peu près dire la même chose que le mien.

On aurait jamais du monter avec eux !

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça pour m'impressionner, a alors déclaré Leïa d'une voix blanche, surtout en voyant deux météores se rentrer dedans pour finir en confettis.

Sauf qu'au train où on allait, c'était nous qui allions finir en confettis !

Et petits, les confettis !

Ô monde cruel…

…

N'empêche, Solo avait beau être suicidaire, il avait tout à fait tort (pas sur le suicide, hein !) : Les croiseurs impériaux nous avaient lâché la basque pour l'instant, et deux chasseurs TIE avaient déjà terminé en compote de l'espace lors d'un rencard plutôt violent avec une astéroïde qui bizarrement n'était pas là une seconde plus tôt.

Ah, le monde cruel, ca se partage !

Bon, ça voulait pas dire qu'on en avait pas pour notre pomme. Et je vous jure que j'ai failli baffer C-3PO quand il s'est mis à couiner lorsque deux astéroïdes ont décidé de faire plein de bébés astéroïdes juste devant nous. Une pluie de caillasse s'est abattue sur la vitre super renforcée du poste de pilotage, faisant au passage tanguer encore plus le Faucon et manquant de me forcer à écraser le pauvre Teran contre le mur opposé pour retrouver mon équilibre.

La seule chose qui m'a retenu de ne pas taper le droïde, c'était ma propre trouille. Solo attendait que je fasse pipi dans ma culotte ou quoi ?

Mais même Han paraissait un peu sceptique du coup. Quand les secousses se sont légèrement calmées, il nous a sorti :

- Vous vouliez être là pour me voir faire une grosse bêtise, je crois que le moment est venu…

Mais… Mais y'avait des baffes qui se perdaient, ma parole ! Je lui aurais volontiers enfoncé sa manette de pilotage dans le gosier, tiens, histoire qu'il retienne la leçon ! Tiens, puis j'aurais rajouté quelques astéroïdes aussi ! Le cerveau, ca s'utilise **AVANT** de faire les choses, crétin !

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, a répliqué Leïa, On va se faire pulvériser si on reste ici une seconde de plus !

- _Pulvériser ?_ , a glapi C-3PO.

- _Pulvériser ?_ , a renchéri Teran.

- _Se faire défoncer la gueule ?_

Teran, C-3PO, Chewie et Leïa m'ont regardé d'un air qui en disait long, et j'ai levé les mains devant moi.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas ce que vous venez de dire ?

Y'avait que Solo qui écoutait pas, en fait. D'un seul coup, nos estomacs sont descendus quand il a foncé vers une énorme astéroïde qui paraissait presque (et je dis bien « _presque_ » !) être une minuscule planète aride à elle tout seule, si ce n'était sa forme de patate avariée. Toujours talonné par deux chasseurs TIE, le Faucon Millénium, plat comme une crêpe, pour ainsi dire, s'est engagé à la verticale dans un ravin immense qui aurait fait baver d'envie tous les amateurs d'escalade de la Terre. Et évidemment, les chasseurs impériaux, débiles comme ils étaient, ont voulu s'y engager à leur tour.

En même temps.

Résultat : Quand on est ressorti de là, j'étais à deux doigts de vomir sur Teran qui en menait pas large et me tapotait maladroitement le dos, le tout à cause des loopings incessants que Solo s'amusait à faire tandis que les débris de ce qui restait des chasseurs TIE (Ils fallait croire qu'ils s'étaient inspiré des balles de ping pong, les designers impériaux…) terminait sa course jusqu'en bas du ravin.

Enfin tranquilles !

- … Et maintenant ? , a demandé Teran en brisant le silence.

- Maintenant faut qu'on disparaisse, a répondu Solo en se penchant vers l'avant.

Oui, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sauf que où est ce qu'il voulait qu'on disparaisse, scrogneugneu ? Y'avait que des cailloux de l'espace à des kilomètres à la ronde !

On a encore longé la surface de l'astéroïde pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Solo ne nous sorte un :

- Là, ca m'a l'air parfait…

- Qu'est ce qui a l'air « _parfait_ » ? , a demandé Leïa en se penchant à son tour.

Le contrebandier s'est contenté de tendre le doigt vers un gouffre qui ressemblait à une bouche béante.

Bien sombre.

Youpi !

- Excusez moi, mais… où allons nous ? , a fait C-3PO.

Leïa l'a regardé sans pouvoir répondre, tandis que j'échangeais un nouveau regard éloquent avec Teran.

On faisait quoi ensuite ? Telle était la question.

Une fois dans l'obscurité du boyau, Solo a allumé un semblant de phares pour voir quand même où il allait, histoire qu'on finisse pas en chiche kebab sur un cul de sac parce qu'on était allé trop vite.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites…, a alors soufflé Leïa au contrebandier.

- Ouais, moi aussi, a été la réponse.

Ce qui, je vous l'avouerais, n'avait rien de très engageant…

* * *

**Alos, verdict ? Pour la suite, faudra attendre un peu. Je l'ai pas terminée ! ^^' En attendant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
